Blast From The Past
by Flameheart2013
Summary: "I can't believe it." 10 years ago, Logan's twin sister, Jazzmine, was kidnapped from their home. 10 years later, she shows up in L.A. working for Ian Hawk with her best friends. Will they recognize each other? BTRXOC. (Book 1 in the "Time Of Our Lives" Series) BEING REWRITTEN COMPLETELY (small and/or large details)
1. Ten Years Ago

**Flameheart2013: Hello! I know I should be working on my other stories, but I have some SERIOUS writer's block right now. Any advice for my other stories would be extremely helpful.**

**(Besides, I came up with this months ago)**

**I know it's short. It's just a prologue. Chapter 1 will be up a.s.a.i.c.g.i.t. (As soon as I can get it up.)**

**HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything but the O/C's, the plot and my christmas presents!**

* * *

Apple Valley, Minnesota. September 14, 2000.

6 year olds Logan and Jazzy Mitchell smiled as they blew out the candles on their birthday cake. All the parents started cheering, along with 6 year olds Kendall Knight, Carlos Garcia and James Diamond.

After the cake was cut, the 5 kids headed to the twins' bedroom with cake in their hands. They started talking about ice hockey and ended up talking about pranks.

"No. I really think that this prank is the best." Jazzy said, giggling quietly. She carefully took a piece of her birthday cake and threw it at Carlos' face.

Carlos took a piece of his cake and threw it at Jazzy, who ducked. The cake ended up on Kendall's face. "CAKE FIGHT!" Carlos yelled. After only an hour of endless flying pieces of cake, they all fell asleep.

* * *

"I really think that they get along perfectly. Like they knew each other their entire lives." Joanna Mitchell said to the other adults. Jennifer Knight agreed.

Suddenly, a crash was heard from the twins' bedroom, along with a girl's scream. Bethany Mitchell, along with Kevin Knight and Jose Garcia ran upstairs and opened the door.

The window was broken and the boys were frantic. Logan had tears down his face while his 3 best friends were comforting him. "They took her! We have to find her!"

Kevin ran downstairs while Jose called his officers. "We have a kidnapped child. She was stolen out of her and her brother's bedroom. Calling all available units to 563 Maple Ave, Apple Valley, 55124."

The usually quiet neighborhood of Swan White was bristling with police sirens, concerned neighbors and police dogs. Officer Peanut, Jose Garcia's partner, was talking to Jose.

The four boys were huddled together, extremely nervous about if Jazzy was going to be found or not. The two police officers walked over to the boys

"Papi? Did they find her?" Carlos asked. Jose chook his head. "They only found her bracelet, hijo. I'm terribly sorry, boys." Logan took the bracelet from Officer Peanut and put it on his arm.

"I won't forget my sister. Ever." As the neighborhood became quiet again, a suspicious black car left the scene from behind the trees of the forest.

* * *

**Well, that's it. You'll find out who kidnapped Jazzy and what happened ****_wayyyy _****later in this series.**

**Hope you enjoyed the story, R&R.**

Carlos: *pulls out his red wristwatch and begans to try and hypnotise himself* We are not liars...we are not liars!"

*Flameheart2013 Approved*


	2. The Newbies From APK

_Melody is 5'9 and has tan skin. Her wavy hair is dark black consisting of green highlights and unusual bright purple eyes. She's the main reason we're here. Autumn always wanted to be famous. She was the girly-girl in our friendship and has always loved glitter_. **(A-B-C average, 2 Honors classes)**

Hailey is 5'10 and has fairly light skin. Her hair is dirty blond consisting of white highlights and emerald green eyes. She's kind of the leader of our friendship. She always keeps us strong with encouragement and great ideas. **(A-B average, 2 Honors classes)**

_Jordan is 6'2 and has light skin. His short cut hair is jet black and has green eyes like his younger sister, Hailey. Since he's 18, Jordan is our official guardian for L.A._

Samantha is 5'8 and has cream colored skin. Her hair is a dark brunette consisting of blue highlights and warm hazelnut eyes. She's the smartest one of the group, but she hates bad clothing taste. She's been taking all A.P classes since our freshman year of high school and decorated our class T-shirts for Class Of 2013. **(A-B+ average. All AP classes)**

_Alena is 5'5 and has light caramel colored skin. Her hair was a black consisting of red highlights and dark chocolate brown eyes. She's the silliest out of the group. She has a pair of black glasses, but she tries not to wear them too often and prefers her contacts. Jazzy's the tomboy type and never wears a dress unless it's absolutely necessary._ **(A-B average, 1 AP, 1 Honors Classes)**

* * *

**Okay, I've made some name changes. Autumn has been renamed Melody and Jazzmine is Alena until after she remembers everything.  
*Flameheart2013***

* * *

**Melody's POV**

I was patiently sitting in a seat at the Orlando International Airport, but in my mind, I was extremely excited.  
My best friends and I were headed to L.A, California to be famous! This was my biggest dream, and it's finally coming true!

I took my headphones off to hear Alena and Samantha arguing about something involving an island.

_"Why would you bring a giant TV and speakers to an abandoned island? How would people find you?"_

_"They would hear me singing and dancing to music! Duh!"_

_"Don't duh me! And there's no electricity anyway!_"

"Sam! Alena! Will you stop arguing?" I yelled, my anger rising.

They both looked guilty. "Fine; but only if I get the window seat when we board." Alena growled.

Sam sighed. "Sure. Wait, where's Hailey?"

I pointed to the blond who was talking to a black haired boy. "She's over there, talking to Jordan."

_**Flight 7534 to Los Angeles is now boarding. Flight 7534 to Los Angeles is now boarding.**_

Hailey and Jordan walked over to us, a small smile on their faces. "Are you ready to go, girls?" The blond asked

"I've been ready since I was five! Let's go." I smiled, racing Alena to the gate.

* * *

**Normal POV**

_7 hours later; At the Palm Woods_

"I can't believe we rode a LIMO here!" Melody squealed.

Sam sighed, muttering "I've gotta get new friends."

"Alena, are you _sure _you don't want to take those contacts out?" Hailey asked, rolling her green suitcase behind her.

The younger girl rolled her eyes. "I'm positive. I don't really like wearing my glasses. They make me feel nerdy."

They walked up to the front desk, where a fat man with glasses was eating popcorn.

"Reservations under Evan Hawk, please." Jordan said.

"Great. More teens." The man muttered under his breath while getting the keys. He gave the keys to Jordan. "Apartments 2K and 2L. Have a Palm Woods Day."

"Ok. I am getting my own apartment because I do _not _want to see what happens when you gals get boyfriends." Jordan said, smirking. The 4 girls began to blush.

"Okay, but we call 2K. See you later." Hailey said, hugging her older brother.

* * *

_**In Apartment 2K**_

Samantha's POV

"I finally found it!" I heard Alena say from behind me.

"My math book?" I asked

"No! My old hockey jersey!" She squealed, putting the oversized jersey on over her outfit.

I sighed, quietly laughing and went back to unpacking my things.

"I didn't know there was an ice hockey rink that close to here! I say we go. Unpacking is starting to bore me." She complained.

I stood up. "Shouldn't we finish?"

Alena gave me her innocent puppy face, sticking out her bottom lip. Everyone, and I mean absolutely _everyone _fell for that face.

"Fine." I sighed, rolling my eyes. _Curse the day she discovered the puppy face. _

After convincing Hailey and Melody, we grabbed our duffel bags (skates are inside them) and headed to the hockey rink.

* * *

**I know! BTR doesn't show up until the next chapter, so sorry!**

**I hoped you enjoyed the story. *Flameheart2013 Approved***


	3. Ice Hockey Thoughts

**Me: James, say the disclaimer before I shave your hair off. *turns on electric razor***

**James: Flameheart2013 owns nothing but the idea, plot and her OC's. *places hands over hair***

**Me: *hugs James* Thank you. You're hair's safe...for now.**

* * *

**Samantha's POV**

After a 10 minute car ride, we finally ended up in the parking lot of "Mr Slushie's Ice Rick and Sports Complex."

I looked at the sign for a few moments. "Strange name for an ice rink."

Alena pushed me lightly, snapping me out of my stare. "Maybe the guy who named this place was a slushie-holic."

Melody raised an eyebrow and looked at our small friend. "Slushie...holic?"

"Yep." Alena sighed as she walked into the ice rink.

The sudden breeze of the cold ice rink sent small shivers down my spine when we walked inside. Hailey gazed at the ice rink, eyes filled with excitement. "Haven't seen an ice rink since the state closed down the Sports Complex in Orlando."

I sighed at the memory. The state had voted against ice skating in Florida because of safety problems. So, the Sports Complex in Orlando, FL was shut down after out last hockey game. That was 2 years ago.

"Well, are we gonna stand here and talk about skating, or actually gonna skate?" A voice snapped me out of my thoughts. Alena was slipping on her hockey skates.

The question was silently answered when the girls headed onto the ice.

* * *

**Half an hour later:  
Alena's POV**  
**_(Alena's thoughts/_**_Logan's thoughts)_**  
**

We had seperated ourselves into 2 teams. Melody and I against Sammy and Hailey.  
We were tied 5-5, but had decided to take a small break and let ourselves breath.

"I say we make a bet. Whichever team doesn't get this last goal has to buy the winning team hot chocolate. Deal?" Hailey said, holding out her hand towards Autumn.

"Yep. It's a deal." Melody agreed, shaking her hand.

"Sweet! Hot chocolate!" I smiled, my stomach slightly growling at the mention of the warm drink.

"Yea, but you're gonna be buying it!" Sam told me.

I rolled my eyes, then heard the door to the rink open. I saw four boys with "Minnesota Wild" duffel bags.

_**I'm getting hot chocolate!  
**__I have got to get new friends._

I shook my head to clear my mind a bit.  
**_Wait...new friends? Why on earth would I want new friends?_**

I felt someone hit me on the back of my head.

"Umm...ow?" I turned around to see Sammy.

"Dude, we're going back on the ice. Unless you wanna forfeit the bet?"

I stood up and grabbed my helmet. "Get ready, Sammy! We're gonna win!"

* * *

_Logan's POV_

"Looks like someone's already here. Maybe we should come back later." I suggested, watching the four girls head onto the ice.

Kendall put his hand on my shoulder. "Logan, we are probably _never _gonna get another break like this. A whole week of no practice, dancing, or harmonies."

"And all because Carlitos here missed a note." James smirked, causing the Latino to blush.

I laughed at the faint memory from a couple hours ago. Carlos had missed a flat note while we were recording "Superstar" and Gustavo had a mental breakdown. He said he needed a "vacation" and didn't want to see us again for a week.

"Come on, Logie! Please." Carlos begged, giving me his puppy dog face.

I sighed, knowing I wouldn't win this battle. "Alright. Maybe the girls are nice."

The guys cheered and headed of to the bleachers while I walked behind them.

_I have got to get new friends.  
**I'm getting hot chocolate.**_

I slightly shook my head.

_We never mentioned anything about hot chocolate. Hmm...Nah. __I'm probably just hearing things._

My mind drifted off to Jazzmine for a split second before I shook my head and put on my skates.  
It's been 8 years since the police pronunced her dead.

* * *

**Hailey's POV**

"Yes! That's free hot chocolate for me and Hailey!" Sam said, a smile on her face.

Alena just began to laugh. I looked at her with an eyebrow raied.

"Alena, why are you laughing?"

The dark haired girl began to catch her breath. "I just...realized...something. We have to buy the hot...chocolate. You _never _said we actually...had to..._give _it to you!"

The brunette had a smile on her face. "She's got a very strage, but good point."  
"Hey! You guys." Someone yelled.

Turning around, we saw the four boys that walked in earlier. We looked at each other, then back at them. "Us?"

The blond boy smiled "Yea, you guys. Seeing that you play hockey, wanna play 4 on 4?"

"Well, I'm ok with it. You?" Hailey asked her friends.

"Yep!" Autumn and Sammy said together.

Alenalooked a little unsure, but nodded her head.

"Looks like we're playing 4 on 4." The blond boy said.

"Hey, what are your names?" Autumn asked.

"Well, I'm Kendall." The blond said. "And they are James, Carlos, and Logan." Pointing at the brunette, Latino, and dark haired boys.

"Hi, guys. My name's Hailey." I pointed at myself. "And these are Autumn, Samantha, and Melody." I pointed at my three friends in order.

Sammy, Melody and I almost instantly recongised Logan. We had to tell him what happened before something goes wrong.

"I say we make a bet. Losing team has to buy the winning team hot chocolate." Sammy said.

Carlos tapped the helmet on his head. "You are ON!"

* * *

**Yes! The Rewrite of Chapter 3 is finally done! **

**(Alena's going to have dyslexia instead of ADHD.)**

**Keep an eye out for the next chapter. Reviews will make me happy and give you viritual BTR cookies! (I wish it could fix my laptop. :-(**

**Chapter 4: That's My Sister?**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	4. Found My Missing Sibling?

**Me: Hello fellow BTR fanfiction writers and readers. I really hope you enjoy my story.**

**Carlos: *reads script for Chapter 8* Oh my gosh! We're gonna-**

**Me: *clamps her hand over Jazzy's mouth* No spoilers!**

**Carlos: *nods her head* Sorry *muffles***

* * *

**_If I owned Big Time Rush, the show would either be rated TV14 or M. But, clearly, I don't own the show or Nickelodeon. All I own is the plot and my O/C's_****_. _**

* * *

*An hour after they met, Carlos' POV*

"Yes! We won!" Alena yelled, dancing around on her skates.

I rolled my eyes. The girls had won 6-5. A tiebreaker.

After we got off the ice and got the eight hot chocolates, we sat on the bleachers, where the girls were talking about something.

"Hey, what's up?" The girls turned around.

"Nothing important." Alena answered.

_I know those eyes look familiar, but where from? _

"So, what are you girls in L.A. for?" James asked, trying to flirt with them.

"We were discovered at our school talent show 2 weeks ago back in Apoka, so now we're a girl band." Hailey answered, sipping her hot chocolate.

"Apopka?" I asked, confused.

"It's a small city in Florida." Logan answered.

"Not as small as it used to be. Apopka High School's Marching Band and Color Guard just went to Chicago last month.**(1)**" Alena smiled.

"Oh, yeah. Best Halloween ever." Sammy agreed.

* * *

Logan's POV

We were all talking and laughing for an hour. The girls were telling stories about the fun they had back in their homestate.

"So, you were actually named Prank Princess of Apopka?" Carlos asked, eyes wide.

"Yep. I still got the tiara to prove it." Alena proudly proclaimed

Sam tapped Jazzy's shoulder and whispered something in her ear. Nodding her head, Alena stood up and headed outside.

The boys were confused. "Not to be rude, but why did Alena leave?"

"We have to tell you something about her. It involves you guys." Autumn whispered

My attention snapped up. We all sat quietly, waiting for something.

"Remember when we said that Alena is from Apopka?" I nodded my head.

Sam blushed slightly. "We kinda lied about that."

Kendall raised an eyebrow "Ok? But then, how does that involve us?"

Hailey took an envelope out of her pocket. She gave it to me.

I slowly opened the envelope to see a copy of a birth certificate and a small photo that had fallen.

I read the certificate just loud enough for my friends to hear.

**Name: Jazzmine Dallas Mitchell**

**Date Of Birth: November 8, 1994**

**Time Of Birth: 6:13am **

**Parents: Spencer Mitchell and Bethany Mitchell**

**Sibling(s): Logan Austin Mitchell**

**Status: Twin Sister**

**Disabilities: ESP, dsylexia**

**Weight: 2 lbs, 7 ounces (2)**

* * *

_**James POV**_

I dropped my jaw in surprise.

_ Alena is Jazzmine? Huh, did not see that coming._

I closed my jaw and looked down to see the picture that had fallen.

Picking it up, I snapped my fingers in front of Logan, who was staring at the birth certificate.

The genius shook his head, hard. "Who-what?" He asked, looking at me.

A small smile grew on my face when I gave him the picture.

It was a small photo of the four of us and Jazzy at their last birthday party together. Kendall's arm was on my shoulder, along with Carlos'. Logan was under Carlos' right arm and Jazzy was on Logan's right side. She had a birthday tiara in her hair and was holding Logan's free hand.

"Wow. But, if you knew, how come you never told us about nine years ago?" Logan asked

"We wanted to, but the doctors said it would be better if you forgot about her." Sam explained.

I frowed my eyebrows "Why?"

Hailey sighed. "She has a small case of amnesia. She just can't remember anything before her eighth birthday, when the police came and saved her."

"If she had her memory, she would have gone back to Minnesota years ago and remembered her real name." Melody said, a pang of guilt in her voice.

Alena ran through the door. "Hey, producer just called. We have ten minutes to get to the studio or we're _screwed!_"

The girls picked up their things and headed out. I gave Hailey one of my James Diamond smiles. She smiled, rolled her eyes, and left with her friends.

Kendall stood up with his duffel bag "We should head back to the Palm Woods since it's getting kinda late."

"Umm...sure. Let's go." Logan said, grabbing his duffel bag and the car keys.

Carlos and I stood up and left with Logan and Kendall.

* * *

**Palm Woods Pool, 10:32 am**

Kendall's POV

Sitting on the lounge chair, I watched Carlos and James rough housing in the pool. I also saw Logan coming back with a smoothie in his hand.

I looked at the dark haired boy. "You ok, Logan?"

He slurped his smoothie. "Yea. Why wouldn't I be?"

"You just found out that your sister is alive, and here in L.A. I thought you would be panicky."

"No. I'm a little shocked I'll admit, but-" My Iphone rang "Pain" by Three Times Grace.

I picked up my phone "Hello?"

"Kendall, I need you and the other dogs at Rocque Records. We have a small...meeting to attend. So HURRY UP cause you have 30 MINUTES to get here!"

"Sure, Gustavo. Bye." I hung up the phone and looked at Logan.

James and Carlos sat on the two pool lounge chairs behind me.

"Hey Kendall, Logan. What's up?" Carlos asked, gaining my attention.

"Gustavo needs us for a meeting or something. We got thirty minutes, so we should go." I stood up, grabbed my towel and headed back to our apartment.

* * *

**Hawk Records Confrence Room, 11:00am Jazzy's POV**

_Tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tappity tappity tap tap-_

"Jazzy! Can you please stop taping that pencil? It's annoying." Hailey asked for the tenth time.

I rolled my eyes and threw the pencil at a clock, knocking it off the wall. My eyes went wide. "Oops, Sorry."

Sam sighed "It was a cheap clock anyway."

Hawk walked in the confrence room with a white fat guy, an african-american woman, and the four boys we meet yesterday.

"Ok Hawk, what? What could you _possibly _want with my dogs and-" He noticed the broken clock lying on the floor. "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY CLOCK?"

I shrunk down in my seat, a little scared.

Hawk smiled a very creepy smile. "I just wanted your boys to meet my new girl band, Music In Our Hearts."

Sam, Hailey, Melody and I waved hi to the boys. They all looked at us in surprise.

_You guys work with Hawk? _Logan mouthed

_Yeah. You work with Gustavo? _I mouthed back.

_Yeah! But be careful. Hawk's evil. _James mouthed

"So, girls. I told you we were going to scope out our "Rising Band" competition. So, you can _not _under any circumstances talk or hang out with them."

"WHAT?" We all said in shock.

* * *

**Me: Well, that's that. That's my longest chapter in this story.**

**Kendall: So, can we go now?**

**Me: How the heck did you guys get here? The door was locked.**

**Carlos: The door wasn't locked *chews on a corndog***

**Jazzy: O_O**

**Sam: Jazzy, ur dead!** ***chases Jazzy***

**Me: See you all later**

**BTR: Read and Review**

* * *

_**(1) Apopka High School's Marching Band and Color Guard is planning to actually go to Chicago, Illinois my junior year (2011-2012)**_

**_(2) I was actually 2lbs, 7 ounces when I was born. I was tiny!_**

_**Keep an eye out for Chapter 5.  
**_***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	5. Frienemies

**Me: Welcome to my next chapter in Blast From The Past. I can kinda use my parents' laptops, but only on rare occasions. So, I'm typing at school.**

**Carlos: So...now what?**

**Me: -_-' The story, duh.**

**James: No...the disclaimer, _then_ the story.**

**Carlos: Duh**

**Me: :I GET OUT!**

***James and Carlos run out of the room***

**Me: _I don't own Big Time Rush. If I did, it would probably be illegal in most countries._**

**Kendall & Logan: O.O**

**Me: WHAT THE HECK? LEAVE! NOW!**

***Kendall and Logan leave the room***

* * *

**Chapter 5: Frienemies**

**Normal POV**

"This is riduculous. These guys are cool! Why can't we hang out with them?" Alena asked.

Carlos stood up. "Yeah. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is that I can't _stand _Hawk. And since he has a band, I am BANNING you from talking to THEM!" Gustavo yelled, pointing at the girls.

"But we didn't do anything! And they're really cute!" Hailey quickly covered her mouth, her eyes wide.

The other girls looked at the ground, hiding their blushes.

Hawk glared at the girls. "What did you say?"

"Nothing!" Hailey said.

"We gotta go!" Sam said, grabbing her bag.

"See you, tomorrow, Hawk." Melody muttered.

"See you guys at the Palm Woods, later." Alena waved to the boys, grabbing her red fedora.

Gustavo stood up and pointed to the door. "Dogs, we are leaving."

The four surprised boys nodded their heads and walked out of the confrence room.

* * *

**Palm Woods Lobby. 12:03pm  
Alena's POV**

I fixed my red fedora and smiled, extremely happy and nervous. I saw Carlos sitting on the couch, surprisingly doing nothing.

I walked over and sat next to him, hiding something behind my back.

He looked at me. "Hey Alena, what's up...besides the fact that you think I'm cute."

My cheeks turned light scarlet. "Umm...I got something."

He raised an eyebrow.

I pulled out eight pieces of paper. "Eight tickets to the L.A. Carnival. I won them in a radio contest."

"Well, congrats." My blush became deeper when he smiled at me.

"I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to go with me and my friends to the carnival?"

Carlos picked up my fedora. "Sure. We would love to. How about we pick you up around eight?"

I nodded my head. "Sounds perfect."

I took back my fedora and walked back to Apartment 2K with a huge smile on my face.

Hailey looked at me confused when I finally got to my apartment. "What's up, smiley?"

"Well, I just gave us something to do today."

"What?" I turned around to see Sam making a sandwich in the kitchen.

"I invited the guys of Big Time Rush to go to the carnival with us tonight."

Sam dropped the knife and opened her mouth.

"WHAT?" I saw Melody running out of her room.

"Was that a bad thing?"

"YES!" I flinched. Their face expressions softened when they saw how scared I was.

"Look, we're not allowed to hang out with them, _remember?_" Sam reminded me.

"That never stopped us before. We weren't allowed to skateboard in school, and we still did that." I said, smiling.

"I don't know..." Hailey said.

"Please! This is the most non-dangerous thing I've ever done! Please!" I begged, giving my friends my famous wounded-puppy face.

They sighed. "Ok."

* * *

**Apartment 2J, 7:58  
Logan's POV**

"James, come on! We have to pick up the girls in two minutes!" Carlos yelled from the living room.

"I can't find my lucky comb!" He yelled from the bedroom he shared with Kendall.

I rolled my eyes. "Check your back pocket, James."

Silence

"...Oh. Thanks, Logan." James said quietly.

Kendall was watching the last minute of the Minnesota Wild game. It was Wild against Lightning and the game was tied 9-9.

"Come on...come on." Kendall muttered.

"James, come on!" Carlos yelled.

James ran out of the room, down the swirly slide, and jumped onto the couch.

"GOAL! WE WON! WE WON!" Kendall yelled.

The other guys started dancing, while I sat on the couch and laughed.

"Alright, let's go get the girls." I yelled over my friends cheering.

After leaving the apartment (to Carlos' joy), I knocked on the door of Apartment 2K.

_THUMP_

"Hailey! Melody! Cut it out. Someone's at the door."

Sam opened the door and looked at us. "Hi, guys."

She was wearing a light blue Donald Duck t-shirt with blue jeans and a pair of dark blue Converses. Her hair was a little curved at the ends and she was wearing a blue headband. She looked amazing.

"H-Hi, Sam." I stuttered.

"You guys can come in. Alena is looking for something, so it'll only be a minute." She smiled, opening the door a bit wider.

We walked into the cozy looking apartment. (It's the same one the guys could not have in "Big Time Crib.")

* * *

Normal POV

The four boys sat on the couch while Sam went back into her room.

About a minute later, all four girls quietly walked out of their shared rooms.

Alena was wearing a gray fedora, a light gray Mickey Mouse t-shirt with light blue ripped jeans and gray Nikes.

Hailey was weaing a green beanie, a dark green Pluto t-shirt with blue jeans and green Vans.

Autumn was wearing a pink bandana, a light pink Minnie Mouse t-shirt with a dak blue jeans and pink Adicolors.

They snuck up behind Big Time Rush, who was watching the tv.

"BOO!"

All four boys fell off the couch. They stood up to see the girls laughing.

"What'd you do that for?" Logan asked, rubbing his head.

"Because it w-was funny!" Alena smiled, still quielty giggling.

After about five minutes of laughing (embarrassment for the boys), they headed off to the L.A. Carnival.

* * *

**Me: Yayz! Another chapter done!**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 6. It'll be done quick :D**


	6. Falling At The Carnival

**Me: YES! Chapter 6 is a go!**

**James: Hey, I read the plot for Chapter 8. How come we have to-**

**Me: *clamps James' mouth shut* SHUT IT!**

**Sam: *runs in* Thank you for finding him! **

***Sam drags James back outside***

**Carlos: Can we start the story now! Pleeeeaseeeeeee? *puppy dog pout***

**Me: *sighs*Ok. Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**_I do not, in any way or form, own Big Time Rush or the LA Carnival (if it's real). I do know that my laptop got fixed! Yayz! (It's the same carnival setting from "Boyfriend.")_**

**_Spoilers: I am gonna be changing the girl's band name later in the story._**

**_Thank you my best friend, Beautiful Storm Munroe for the helpz on this chapter, since I kinda suck at romance._**

**_*hands out cookies to reviewers and friend for helping.*_**

* * *

**Falling At the Carnival *heart*  
Normal POV**

The normally quiet Los Angeles Field of Fame was bristling with colorful lights and sounds. The LA Carnival was back in town for the crispy, yet cool season of autumn. The sounds of rides, laughter, and popcorn popping. The different aromas of funnel cakes, cheese sticks, cotton candy and...

"CORN DOGS!" Carlos ran over to the corn dog stand, pulling Alena with him.

James shook his head and laughed. "He's always had a thing for corn dogs."

Kendall gently grabbed Melody's hand. "Come on. Let's go find them before Carlos stuffs himself with corn dogs."

Kendall and Autumn Melody to the carnival, with Hailey, James, Samantha and Logan behind them.

* * *

**Alena's POV**

I laughed as Carlos stuffed another corndog in his mouth.

"Carlos, that's your fifth corndog! You're gonna stuff yourself sick!"

Carlos looked at me and gave me one of his corndogs. I took a bite without even thinking, earning a surprise glance from Carlos.

"What?"

"I didn't know you liked corndogs." I blushed a light pink color.

"Yea, they're actually my favorite snack." Carlos dropped the half-eaten corndog from his hand.

"No way! Me too!" I gave a small half-smile.

"I kinda noticed." Carlos was looking behind me.  
I turned around to see my friends along with Carlos' friends.

Carlos tapped my shoulder, gaining my attention.

"Roller coaster?" He asked, pointing the opposite direction.

I smiled. "Sure! Let's go." We both ran off in the direction of the "2012" rollercoaster.

* * *

Hailey's POV

I smiled when I saw Alena and Carlos run off.  
_It's gonna take a miracle for her to admit she likes Carlos._

"Hey!" James said. "Why don't we go on the Ferris Wheel?"

I got a cold dreaded feeling in the pit of my stomach. Flashes of the plane crash started appearing in my mind as I looked up. I shifted my stance a little uncomfortably. But, I didn't want James to see the fear in me, so I gathered up the courage and nodded.

When we got on though, I gripped the handle bars so tight, my knuckles turned white. James was completely oblivious to this; seems like he was having a good time. But why he brought a mirror with him still confused me.

"Hey, you ok? You look kinda pale, Hailey." James looked away from the mirror.  
_I didn't even notice how pale my skin gets when I'm nervous_

"Yea-a. I'm f-fine." I stuttered. He placed his hand on mine.

"Not a big fan of heights, huh?" I nodded.

James loosened my grip on the handle bars and held my hands.

"Hailey, look over there."

When I looked at where James was pointing, I saw a beautiful beach setting. The moon reflected off the saltwater perfectly.

"Wow, James. It's just breathtaking. Beautiful." I gasped, loosing my tight grip on James' hands.

"That's not the only beautiful thing here." Confused, I looked at James, who was staring at me. I blushed a light scarlet.

When the ride was over, I had to admit that it was a little fun, especially with him next to me. It felt like a security blanket had been lifted off my shoulders.

While walking back to the car, I noticed James had a back-pack on.  
_How didn't I notice that all night?_

"What's in the bag, James?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

Smirking, James pulled out a teddy wolf and handed it to me.

"Wow, thank Jam-_mmph."_

James kissed me. Scratch that. He was _kissing _me. As cheesy as it sounds, I felt like I was in a meadow. Completely safe from harm.

He pulled away, leaving us both a little breathless.  
_Wow._

We laid on the grass near the car and just watched the stars, side by side. (Logan has the car keys.)

* * *

**Logan's POV**

"So, do you like L.A or Apopka more?" I asked Samantha, who was chewing on a piece of a funnel cake.

"Mm...Apopka. It's smaller, so everyone knows everyone in the non-famous way. And our 2 high schools get along...unless its the Tater Bowl." She answered.

"Tater Bowl?" I asked, confused.

"Apopka means potato in some native american language. We have two high schools. Apopka High, which is my school, and Wekiva High. When the football teams from both schools play against each other, it's called a Tater Bowl." Sam explained, throwing her empty plate away.

"Is it popular or just a small thing between schools?"

She looked at me in shock. "Are you kidding? It's anything _but _small. The entire city of Apopka shows up every year. Some other cities and high schools watch our rival game. I even heard that ESPN 2 is coming back to put our Tater Bowl on TV next year."

"Wow. Not that small a city anymore."

"Nope. Hey! There's a ride we can give a shot."

I looked away from her to see "Tunnel Of Best Friends." It reminded me of when Camille and I were kinda dating.

"Well, umm...I don't know." Sam looked at me with puppy-dog eyes.

"Please?" I sighed and agreed.

_You'd think with Carlos always pulling that look, I'd be immune to it by now._

We got into the boat **(yes, it's a boat instead of the cars)** and were headed off.

The music was "Best Friends" by Toybox. I only knew that because it was my ringtone on Carlos' phone.

Suddenly, the boat jerked to a stop. The speaker came on.

**_We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please stay calm and do not leave the ride. It will be fixed momentarily._**

_How do they expect us to leave? We're on a boat!_

"Well, this is a bit awkward." Sam said, looking at me. I noticed that her cheeks were a bit pink.

My palms felt a bit sweaty when she was looking at me.

"You ok, Logan?" She asked me.

"Yea, I'm fin-WHOA!"

SPLASH!

I opened my eyes to see water. _How'd I fall in? Was I standing?_

I swam back up to the surface and gasped in some air. I heard laughter and saw Samantha just laughing.

"Can you, oh I don't know, HELP?" I was very embarrased.

"S-sorry L-Logan. But that-t was r-really funny." She lended me her hand.

I took it, then an idea for a little revenge popped into my head.

I pulled her hand, causing the girl to fall in next to me.

She swam up for air. "LOGAN!"

I was just laughing so hard, I didn't notice when she pushed me underwater until I almost swallowed a mouthful of the saltwater.

Once I took her hands off me, I swam back to the surface and took in more oxygen. We both looked at each other for a minute, then started to laugh again.

She suddenly stopped laughing and giggled quietly, looking at something. I slowly stopped laughing and followed her eyes.

I was still holding her hands and we were still in the water. Letting go, I climbed into the boat, then helped her back in.

_**The ride is now fixed. Please, enjoy.**_

Turns out, the entrance was only two minutes away. The operater apologized to us for the technical problems and let us go.

Sam smirked. "You know, we could have just swam back over here."

"With the railing under the water, we probably would have gotten injured."

We headed back to the car to see James and Hailey just watching the stars. I saw the teddy wolf in Hailey's arms.

_Almost forgot!_

"Hey Sam. I got this for you when you were buying the funnel cake." I pulled out a teddy Yorkshire puppy and gave it to her. Her eyes lit up brighter than the stars in the sky.

"It's sooooo cute, Logie! Thanks." I held her hand again, but this time, I didn't need or want to pull away. And neither did she.

* * *

**Melody's POV**

"KENDALL!" The blond shook his head and looked at me.

"What's up?" I smirked, knowing how oblivious he could be sometimes.

"I asked if you wanted to play a couple of carnival games. You seemed zoned out." He shook his head.

"Nah, I'm fine. I'll play a couple games. But don't get dissapointed if I win." I laughed.

"Sorry, Kendall. But you're gonna lose to a girl." He raised one of his bushy eyebrows.

"Is that a threat?" I shook my head.

"That's a promise."

We headed over to the carnival games and picked "Ballon Water Gun." Basically, you shoot water into a small hole that fills your ballon with air until it pops.

"Yes! I won!" I danced in joy, earning a chuckle from Kendall.

"I told ya you were gonna lose." Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Only one game. I challenge you to a carnival game-off. 5 games. The loser has to do _whatever _the winner says." I smirked, holding my small teddy bear.

"You're on, Knight."

_About 3 games later_

Kendall and I were tied. While I won Water Gun and Whack-A-Mole, Kendall took the Crossbow Target Shooting and Darts Games.

Now, it was Skeeball. I had 123,476 while Kendall had 123,478. He won by two points.

_Darn! I really hope he doesn't make me do anything stupid._

"I won, so I'm in charge." Kendall smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Shouldn't we be heading back now?"

"Not until I give you two little things."

I groaned. "Really, Kendall?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, cause I'm in charge of you."

I crossed my arms. "Fine. What's the first one?"

Kendall pulled out a fluffy brown and white teddy bunny. My cheeks felt like they were on fire.

I took the bunny. "Thanks, Kendall. We should head back, though."

Kendall gave me a peck on the cheek. "Now, we can head back."

Kendall shrugged his shoulders and took my hand into his. "Sure."

* * *

**Carlos POV**

I watched Alena giggle while trying to keep her balance.

"You gonna be ok?"

She smlied at me. "Yea, just really dizzy from the Scrambler."

I smiled back and saw her blush. She tripped and grabbed on to my shoulders, trying to stay up.

"S-sorry." I held her hand.

"Wait-I got this for you." I pulled out an orange stuffed kitten with red paws and a red tail tip.

She gasped. "Thank you Carlos! She's soooo cute!" She gave me a kiss on my cheek.

My cheeks went red as she started to blush. Holding hands, we headed back to the car.

* * *

_The eight teenagers headed back to the Palm Woods, unaware of the small flashes of light and a tiny red dot that hid in the leaves of the nearby tree._

? POV

I looked at the pictures, smiling to myself. The four pictures of each member of Big Time Rush with a girl of their rival band, Music in Our Hearts.

I smirked. "I'm gonna be rich and finally get my "little girl" back."

I slid out if the tree and left, completely forgetting about the handheld picture of Jazzmine "Alena" and Logan Mitchell.

* * *

**Me: Hey! I know it's really long and I'm late, but it's done. I also have final exams in school, but I'm only 2 days from SUMMA BREAKA!**

**Carlos: What's a summa breaka?**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Summer Break.**

**Boys: SUMMER!**

**Sam and Me: *rolls eyes***

**I'll try to update by June 7th or 8th. Thanks for reading and please review for cupcakes!**


	7. Busted!

Chapter 7: Busted!

**Hello followers and readers! School is over for me! *dances* So, I am giving you the story. Sorry it's a few days late, but giving myself only 2 days to write it was kinda mouse-brained. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The next morning; 10:30am  
Logan's POV

I watched James, Kendall and Carlos roughhousing in the pool. I picked up my favorite book "The Hunger Games" and began to read where I left off.

_Oh, you're such a turd  
Oh yeah, a giant turd  
And you look like a turd  
And you smell like a turd_

I laughed as I heard my ringtone for Gustavo. Picking up my Blackberry phone, I answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Dogs, get over to the studio NOW!"

"Ok, but why?"

*click*

Groaning, I hung up.

"Hey, Logan. You ok?" Kendall asked me, drying his blond hair.

"Gustavo called. He said we're needed at the studio right now." I explained, picking up my book and towel.

Before I could think, I was picked up. I dropped my book and towel.

"CARLOS! PUT ME DOWN!" I yelled.

"No way! DOUBLE CANNONBALL!" Carlos yelled.

I hit the pool with a _splash! _I swam up for air and saw Carlos swimming next to me.

I dunked his head under the water, then pulled myself out of the pool.

After Carlos jumped out the pool and I dried myself, we headed back to the apartment.

* * *

Alena's POV  
Rocque Records, 11am

I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. Hawk had us working since seven am, so we were exausted.

I looked around to see Sam, Hailey and Melody sleeping.

_BOOM!  
_Hailey fell out her chair. Sam and Melody woke up and started laughing at Hailey.

"What the heck was that?" I asked, helping Hailey up.

"I don't know." Hailey answered. "But, I'm wondering if _someone _wants the same thing to happen to them!"

Sam and Melody instantely stopped laughing, nervous about Hailey's threat.

Gustavo walked through the doors with Kelly and our new friends behind him. Carlos caught my eye and winked at me, causing my cheeks to a bright pink color.

"Alena, are you blushing?" I looked at Sam, my cheek color headed back to normal.

"No." I said quickly.

"Ok, Hawk. The _only _reason I called you here was to talk to both bands." Gustavo growled.

"Dogs...and girls. We told you both to stay away from each other, correct?" Gustavo asked.

All the band members nodded their heads.

"Then, explain THIS WHICH IS ON THE COVER OF EVERY MAGAZINE!" Gustavo passed the two "Tiger Beat" magazines in front of the two bands.

Our jaws dropped. We were _beyond _busted.

**Big Time Crush?  
Everyone knows the boy band, Big Time Rush, and their latest Number 1 hit "Boyfriend."  
But, do these four Minnesota heartthrobs want to be someone's boyfriend?  
A special source saw the boy band having a romantic evening with rival girl band, Music In Our Hearts at the 100th annual L.A. Carnival.  
Is it true love or a Hollywood fix-up?**

I read the article over and over.

"It's not true! Everyone makes up lies in L.A." I heard Kendall yell.

"Well, the pictures are not photocopied, so I _know _it's true. You are all BANNED from talking or even LOOKING at each other." Gustavo growled.

"And, to make sure of it, we have assigned body guards to the bands." Hawk grinned, sending a cold shiver down my spine.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Dude, that's no where near fair!" Alena complained.

"Yes, it is. Now, girls. We have a rehearsal to go to." Hawk smirked.

"What rehearsal? We can start "rumors" too. And don't think we won't hesitate to tell anyone your "secret", Hawk." Hailey threatened.

The guys were confused. Since when did Hawk have a secret?

Hawk glared at Hailey, brown meeting dark green.

"If you tell a soul about _our _band's little secret, you will regret it." The dark-skinned man growled.

"Now, let's go!" The four girls and their new body guard, named Chris, left Rocque Records. The four girls mouthed "sorry" to the guys.

"Freight Train is talking you dogs home and will tell me if he ever sees you around those girls again. If you're caught, the punishment is 2 hours of pure singing rehearsal, got it?" The four melancholy boys nodded.

"Now...OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

* * *

_At the Palm Woods  
7:30pm  
Normal POV_

Hailey looked at her friends, paying no attention to the tv show currently on the tv.

Samantha was trying to do her homework, but she kept looking at the Yorkshire Terrier teddy puppy, named Austin, behind her laptop.

Melody was reading a book, glancing at a brown & white teddy bunny, called Donald next to her.

Alena was sleeping with an orange kitten with red paws and tail tip, she named Flameheart Roberto in her arms.

Hailey sighed, hugging the teddy wolf she had named David.

_Knock, knock_

Hailey got up from the couch and looked outside to see her older brother, Jordan. She opened the door and he gave her the magazine, raising an eyebrow.

"What's this?" Jordan asked. Hailey sighed, her brother could get overprotective at times.

"Just a magazine that got us banned from seeing the guys you hang out with." The blond-haired girl sighed.

Jordan became friends with the members of Big Time Rush only an hour after moving, when Carlos and James were hiding in his apartment from Mr. Bitters.

"Actually, that's why I'm here. Wake up Alena and get some going out clothes on. I'm taking you to a movie to cheer all of you up. Ok?"

"Since I have no way out of this, sure. Thanks, bro." Hailey hugged her brother, then sent him out. She threw a pillow at Alena, waking the brunette up.

"Wha-?" Alena asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Jordan wants to take us to the movies to forget about...the guys. So, let's go."

* * *

**Me: Yes, people, this is the ending. D:**

**James: That fast?**

**Me: Yea.**

**Carlos: *walks in with a corndog covered in whipped cream and skittles***

**Sam: Carlos, what are you eating?**

**Carlos: My firework corndog. *eats happily***

**Me: O.O O...k? Wait...how'd you get out the duct tape?**

**Kendall: *holds scissors***

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 8: A Bright Flash **


	8. A Flash Of Purple

**Me: It's Chapter 8! I want to thank everyone who read, favorited, reviewed and alerted my story.**

**Everyone: NO PROBLEM!**

**BTR: CAN WE TELL THEM NOW?**

**Me: *smirks* Sure, why not? *holding a remote behind her back***

**Kendall: Yes. In this chapter, we are going to *****I press the button* [BLEEP]**

**James, Logan and Carlos: O.O**

**Alena and Sam are laughing at the boys.**

**Me: It's not what you think. Just cuts the info on this chapter.**

**James: *angry* JUST TELL THEM ABOUT THE [BLEEP] AND STOP MESSING AROUND!**

**Logan groans and rubs his head.**

**Carlos: WE GET IN A [BLEEP] AND THIS [BLEEP] MIGHT CAUSE US TO [BLEEP].**

**Silence...then laughter**

**Me: I'm probably boring you (or not), so enjoy the story. Oh, and thank you**_ kendell lover_** for reviewing my sixth chapter. **

_**Alena: Flameheart2013 does not own anything but the plot and her OC's. :D  
One BIG Spoiler for Kung Fu Panda 2 (if you have not seen it.)**_

* * *

_**CHAPTER 8: A BRIGHT FLASH**_

_Regal Cinemas LA, 8pm_

_Hailey's POV_

"Jordan, come on? Aren't you coming with us?" Melody asked my older brother.

He shook his head. "Oh, no. This is your night and I am not taging along."

"What did you do?" Alena asked, turning off her iPhone.

"Just a little...arrangement. Nothing bad, just a little fun." I raised an eyebrow.

"Jordan." The black-haired boy looked at his watch.

"Well, look at the time. I gotta go...somewhere. Bye girls! Have fun." He sped off, leaving us a bit confused.

"So...what now?" Samantha asked.

"Umm...anyone up for Kung Fu Panda 2?" Alena asked.

"Sure, why not?" I said.

It was a small tangle of "I'm in" and "okay" as we headed to the ticket booth.

After buying our tickets and getting our 3-D glasses, we headed to the concession stand, where we saw 4 boys talking.

"I feel like we're being watched." Alena said, a little nervous.

I sighed, looking at the brunette. Ever since we met, she's always been a bit nervous.

"It's ok, Alena. No one who really knows us is even here."

"BOO!" Alena screamed and hid behind me.

"Hey, what's the big-James?" James smiled at me.

"What happened? I heard Alena scream." Sam and Melody ran over.

"We didn't mean to scare you that bad, Alena." I looked to see Carlos, Kendall and Logan standing next to James.

"What are you guys even doing here?" Alena asked.

"We can't see a movie?" Carlos asked.

"You guys planned this with my brother, didn't you?" I asked.

"Well...yea. We're not gonna stop seeing you just because Gustavo said so." Kendall asked.

I looked at my friends, who were all smiling. "Same here. Hawk can't stop what he doesn't know."

"Well, then. Let's go see KUNG FU PANDA!" Carlos yelled.

* * *

_9:30pm  
__Melody's POV_

"Well, that was a good movie." I said, walking out of the theater.

"Good...that was AWESOME!" Alena and Carlos yelled in sync, causing us to laugh.

"I still don't get how Po caught a cannonball covered in fire! That was pretty cool." James agreed.

"Well, we should get you girls home before the paparizzi shows up...again." Logan pointed out.

Once we got in the car, Logan started the car and headed back to the Palm Woods.

_***15 minutes later, I-4***  
_

"I'm serious! As a prank, we slushied all the football players at Wekiva High. It was so cool." I laughed as Sam told a story about our fun at Apopka High.

"So, why do you work with Hawk? No offence, but he's a jerk." James asked.

"He discovered us, so that's mainly why. And I know he's a bit of a jerk. He has us at 12 hour rehearsals. Feels like band camp without the fun. (1)" Hailey sighed.

_**Now, the top song on the American Top 40. And the song is...Worldwide by boy band Big Time Rush (2)**  
_

_"Oh. Oooh. Wait, a minute. Before you tell me anything, how was your day? 'Cause I've been missing you by my side, yeah." Hailey sang._

_"Did I awake you out of your dream? I'm sorry but I couldn't sleep." James wrapped his arm around Hailey's waist._

_"You calm me down, there's something 'bout the song of your voice." Kendall and I sang together._

_"I-I-I-I never, never, never as far away as it may seem (no)." Alena sang, looking at Carlos._

_"Soon, we'll be together. We'll pick up right where we left off." Carlos caught Alena's gaze, causing the brunette to blush. He linked their hands together._

_"Paris, London, Tokyo, there's just one thing that I gotta do!" Sam smiled._

_"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone. Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone." Logan sang._

_"And I can hardly take another goodbye, baby won't be long. You're the one that I'm waiting on." The guys sang in harmony._

_"Hello, tuck you in every night on the phone, whoaa, whoaa." The girls sang together perfectly._

_"Girl, I'll be thinking about you. Worldwide! Worldwide! Worldwide! Girl, I'll be thinking about you. Worldwide! Worldwide! Worldwide!" We sang, then started laughing._

"Wow, you girls sound good. Yet, nothing like your song." Kendall pointed out. I tensed up. _Uh oh__  
_

"Guys, I think we should tell them." I whispered to my friends. Their eyes went wide.

"What if they expose us? You'll never be famous." Alena whispered.

I sighed. "Better to live a normal life guilt free than to live a famous life on a lie."

"Alright, I'm in." Sam sighed

"Me too." Hailey agreed

"Ok, but I hope you know what you're doing, Melody." Alena said.

"Hey guys. We gotta tell you something, but you have to absouletely swear not to tell a soul." The guys looked at us (We're at a stoplight).

"Ok, we promise not to tell. Now, what?" I looked at my friends.

"Ok, we can sing, but-"

"LOGAN, LOOK OUT!" A sedan was headed straight for the car. Logan turned around just a minute too late. The last thing I saw was a bright flash of purple headlights.

* * *

? POV

I pulled myself out of the 550i xDrive BMW Sedan. I looked at the damage. The band's car was completely crashed from the front and the left side.  
Their windsheld and windows were completely shattered.

My car was destroyed from the front. Both purple headlights were gone.  
_Damn! This is gonna cost me a fortune._

I heard the sound of sirens from police cars and ambulances.

Then, I saw a dark-headed boy wearing a helmet. He was on the phone with someone and was holding a gash on his arm.

His eyes met mine for only a second before I dashed off.

Little did I know that boy was the key to my exposure.

* * *

(1) I do have 12 hour band rehearsals during the second week of APK band camp, but it's always fun. We also get lunch and to leave for dinner! :D

(2) I was actually listening to my playlist on Youtube wihle writing this and "Worldwide" by BTR had came on when I was a little blank. Random Song Idea!

**Me: SCARED? Nervous? Impatient for the next chapter? I did a cliffhanger! :D**

**Kendall: Why is that a good thing?**

**Me: Because, more people will review for the next chapter, which I wrote down.**

**Carlos: *holds the paper, which is on fire.* This wasn't it...right?**

**Me: DX CARLOS!**

**Carlos: *puts out fire* Sorry.**

**Me: *sighs* It's ok. Luckily, it's been stuck in my head for the last several months.**

**James: Now, can we tell them?**

**Me: Go ahead, even though they kinda already know.**

**James: I meant the other secret.**

**Me: NO!**

**James: The girls are [BLEEP] *glares at me***

**Me: *shows remote* Ha! Thanks for reading and look for Chapter 9: Losing Blood and Gaining Memories.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	9. Losing Blood and Gaining Memories

**Chapter 9: Losing Blood and Gaining Memories**

**Me: I'm on a roll today. This the fastest I ever updated anything.**

**James: You got any pie?**

**Me: I think...in the fridge?**

**James: *leaves, then returns eating pie***

**Me:...ok. So, enjoy the story. _I do not own anything but the plot and my OC's. _I don't even own my pie 'cause James is eating it.**

**James: *blueberry pie filing on his face* Good pie.**

_Worldwide: Yes, I put Worldwide in the last story. Sorry if I made you cry.  
kendell lover: I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.  
BigTimeRushGleek: I luv your username and I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

_10pm  
November 14, 2011_

_Hailey's POV_

I pulled myself from under the crushed car. It was hard enough when one leg was broken.

When I looked up, I saw a flash of red and blue sirens. During the rush of police and paramedics, only one question was on my mind.

_Are my friends ok?_

From the looks of the damage, the car that hit us was a BMW Sedan. It hit the drivers' side of our car, so Logan might be the most injured.  
**(The girls know a lot about cars...especially German engineed cars)**

I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see James, Kendall, Carlos, Melody and Samantha.

After helping me up, James gave me a bear hug to comfort me. (And help me keep my balance.)

Then, I saw _them. _It was the scariest thing I've seen in my entire life.

* * *

_Carlos' POV_

The paramedics and firefighters pulled out Logan and Alena's bodies. They were both unconscious. For a minute, I couldn't breath.

Logan had blood dripping from his head. The blue t-shirt he wore was almost a purple color. A small piece of glass was stuck inside his right arm.

I felt like puking up the popcorn and corndogs from the theather. But, then I saw Alena, and she looked worse.

Alena had a medium-sized piece of glass in her head. Her left arm was in an unnatural position. The white t-shirt she wore was a dark blood red color.

That's when I threw up _everything _I had eaten. Even the pancakes from this morning. I felt a pair of hands patting my back and saw Sam asking for water.

Once I _finally _stopped puking and drank some water, I listened to the paramedics. One of them said "Critical Condition."

_Critical Condition_

Logan taught me about that last year in Health Class. He said that _you never want to hear critical condition if the person they're talking about is someone close to you._

I felt tears falling from my eyes. My best friends are close to _death._

* * *

_Kendall's POV_

I sat quietly as one of the paramedics, named Brad, checked my injuries.

"You're lucky, Kendall. You have very little injuries. Just a few cuts and bruises." Brad told me.

I watched as Logan and Alena were wheeled into the ambulance. Brad sighed.

"Only one person can ride with them. Anyone?" I looked at Samantha, who was crying.

_It's her best friend and Logan has a crush on her._

"I say Sam goes. She closer to Brad than anyone right now." My friends looked at me.

"Sam, you're going to the hospital in the ambulance." James told the brunette. She nodded and walked into the ambulance.

Once the ambulance left, we realized something.

"How are we getting to the hospital? We can't call our producers or they'll know we were together again." Melody spoke up.

"Need a ride to the hospital?" I looked up to see Officer Peanut. He was transfered 3 years after Alena's dissapearance. "We can get you guys there."

"Yea, thanks." James, Carlos and I piled into one police car while Autumn and Hailey sat in another police car.

* * *

_At the St. John's Hospital  
10:20pm  
_**(I was born at this hospital in NY. It's not there anymore. D':)**

There was silence in the hospital except for the usual phone ringing from the front desk and doctors talking.

No one wanted, or needed to say a word.

Carlos was throwing his helmet between his hands, a frown plastered on his face.

James was looking at the wall, his lucky comb and small mirror still on the floor from when they fell a few minutes ago.

Melody was looking at the floor, no expression on her face or in her eyes.

Samantha was looking at the ceiling. Her "endless" smile gone.

Hailey was in hospital room 215, getting stitches for her broken leg.

_Ring, Ding Ding Ding Dinga Dinga Ding Ding_

_It's all about the ringtone that I sing_

_Ring, Ding Ding Ding Dinga Dinga Ding Ding_

I picked up my phone.  
(**Kendall**/_Ms. Knight_)

**Hello?**

_Kendall Donald Knight, where are you? It's 10:30 and you said the movie was only an hour and a half long._

**Mom, we're at the...hospitial. We were in a bad car accident.**

_Oh, my...Are you ok?_

**Yes, I'm ok. But, Logan, Hailey and Jazzmine aren't. Hailey broke her leg, but we're not sure about Logan and Jazzmine.**

_Ok. I'll wake up Katie and we'll be there as soon as we can._

I hung up and sighed. A doctor about James' height stood in front of the recerptionist desk. He had dark black hair and blue eyes.

"Logan Mitchell and Alena Mitchell." I stood up, my legs a bit numb from sitting for so long.

"Are you family?" The doctor asked.

"Yes." We all looked at Samantha. "Alena's my adopted sister. Let...me...see...her."

"Ok. My name is Doctor Schmidt and I am in the care of the twins. Logan has a scraped bone from the glass, two broken ribs and a little blood loss in the brain. No surgery was needed. He's awake right now in room 214."

I relaxed slightly. Logan was ok.

"But, Alena is a bit worse. She has small stitches in her brain from the glass and her right arm is broken. She is also in a small coma. The longest we presume she'll be asleep is 1-4 months. Her room is number 213."

* * *

Sam's POV

My heart dropped like a stone dropped in a lake.

A _coma? _My crazy best friend was in a _coma?_

I stood up and grabbed Dr. Schmidt by his collar, surprising him and my friends.

"Is this some kind of sick JOKE?" I growled, venom dripping from every word.

"No, Miss Samantha. I assure this is not a-" I punched him in the face. He fell to the ground from the impact.

_That...felt...AWESOME!_

"DUDE!" I looked behind me to see Carlos. "You don't have to punch the doctor! He's trying to help."

I felt my blood pressure rising, temperature boiling. My hands felt cold and wet.

Without thinking, I punched Carlos. But, surprisingly, I missed him by an inch.

"Calm down, Sam." Melody looked at me, her eyes begging me to calm down before..._it_ happens.

"I'm going outside." I ran outside before anyone could catch me.

I sat under a tree, just watching one of the rare star-filled nights.

* * *

_9 years ago  
Apopka, Florida_

_The two 7 year old friends, Alena and Samantha, were watching the sky late at night for a shooting star.  
The warm nighttime summer air was calming._

_"Are you sure you're ok?" Samantha asked._

_Alena sighed. "I miss Logan. And James...and Kendall...and Carlos."_

_"How come you can't just go home?" Alena shook her head._

_"If anyone calls the police, he'll kill me. If I run away, he'll shoot me down. I'm just scared." Sam noticed the tears falling from her friends' eyes._

_Sam pulled Alena into a hug. "It's ok. I heard that we learn about maps next year. After you turn eight, we'll find a way back to...Minnesota."_

_The younger brunette smiled slightly. She looked up at the sky. "Hey, look at that star pattern."_

_Sam followed her friends' gaze to see a strange pattern._

_"Apopka Friends Forever." The two girls smiled._

_"When we go to Minnesota, will you still be my best friend?" Alena asked._

_"Of course! Not even death can seperate the friendship between us." Sam smiled._

* * *

Normal POV

Sam let the tears fall free from her eyes. They never did get to go to Minnesota to reunite Alena and Logan.

Alena couldn't even remember who Logan was. She looked up to see the same "Apopka Friends Forever" pattern in the stars.

Sighing, Sam calmely walked back into the hospital and sat down in a chair.

Doctor Schmidt came back out of Logan's room, an ice pack on his left eye.

"You can all see Logan now, but he requested Samantha first." The brunette in question looked up from her seat.

"Sorry about your...eye." She whispered as she headed to Logan's room.

Sam walked into Logan's room. There was bandages around his head and a red helmet.

Logan looked at Sam and smiled, causing her to blush slightly.

"Hey, Logan. How come you wanted to see me first...and what's with the helmet?"

"Helmet's for protection just for a couple days. And I wanted to talk to you about Alena, since she seems to be closer to you."

Sam sat on the chair next to Logan's bed. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Alena's POV

_Oww. Why is it so dark? Am I dead?_

"No, you are not dead." A voice growled.

I yelped. Turning around I saw a girl that looked like...me.

"Where am I?" She smiled.

"You're in your memory bank. You can't remember anything before you're eight birthday, am I right?" I nodded my head.

"Not to be rude, but do I know you?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Just call me Octavia" She explained. "I need you to close your eyes and count to three." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"1...2...3." I opened my eyes to see a hospital. "Is this the hospital I'm in?"

"No. But, it holds two memories. One you never remembered and one you had to change." Octavia explained.

_Someday Memorial Hospital  
October 8, 1994  
16 years ago._

_"PUSH! Come on, just one more big push. You're doing great Bethany." Spencer Mitchell urged his wife._

_Bethany screamed until she heard a cry. "It's a healthy boy." The doctor proudly proclaimed._

_"Oh...he's so beautiful." Bethany said, breathing shallow._

_"Uh-oh. Looks like we're not done." Doctor Maslow said._

_"What? We thought it was only one." Spencer said, slightly surprised._

_"Nope. You're having twins." Bethany's stomach rippled, then she screamed._

_Another smaller cry was heard._

_"Congratulations. It's a girl." Doctor Maslow proclaimed._

_After the twins were cut (umbecial cords) and cleaned, the doctors gave the boy to Bethany and the girl to Spencer._

_"They're so beautiful. What should we name them?" Spencer asked._

_"I think...Hortense is a wonderful name for our little boy." Bethany smiled, holding the newborn genius._

_"And she looks like a...Lillian. So...Lily would be a perfect name for her." Spencer smirked, holding the newborn ball of energy._

I felt my eyes tear up. Then, I realized something.

"Hey, if I was born with the name Lily, then why is my name Alena?" I asked, wiping my tears away.

"Actually, your real name is Jazzmine. And that is another memory we'll have to visit from when you were three." She proclaimed.

* * *

**Me: Yep, another cliffhanger...kind of.**

**Logan: *running around* just keep swimming, just keep swimming**

**Me: O.O**

**Jazzy: WHO THE [BEEEP] GAVE LOGAN CANDY**

**Carlos and Kendall: *hides bags of candy behind their backs* I don't know.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	10. I See What I Lost

**Chapter 10: I See What I Lost**

**(Memories: Moving to Minnesota, Who We Call Friends)**

**Me: Hey fans! I'm outta town right now, so I won't update as fast as I have recently.**

**Logan: Have you seen my**** AP Chemistry Book?**

**Me:...I think Carlos has it.**

***Logan runs as fast as he can.***

**Me: I really want to thank **_xocandy96, kendell lover, and Cassie _**for the reviews. The results of the contest are at the ending.**

**Logan: CARLOS IS READING IT!**

**Me: Does he understand what he's reading?  
**

**Logan: Yea! Come look!**

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoy the story. *follows Logan***

* * *

Alena's POV

September 5, 1997- Labor Day  
**(Also, my birthday...except I was born in 1995)**

I looked at the small house in Austin, Texas.

"Why are we here?" I asked my twin guardian.

"This holds a memory that affected more than just you're life. And, it's the last time you were known as Lily Apple Mitchell." Octavia explained.

I took a deep breath and nodded my head.

We walked to a window, which showed a modern morning in Texas.

_Lily stared at the tv, which was showing "PowerPuff Girls" while Hortense was reading a book called "Wreck it Ralph.  
_**(I know Wreck It Ralph is not a book, but I loved that movie).**

_Bethany walked downstairs to see her two children, almost forgeting it was Labor Day._

_A telephone ring filled the house. Hortense put down his book and picked up the phone._

_"Wello? Hwi Daddy!" Lily jumped up from in front of the television, grabbing her Derpy Hooves toy, and ran over to the phone._

_"Hwi Daddy!" Bethany smiled. Her husband, Spencer, was an officer in the United States Marine Corps._

_"Oh...otay." Lily ran over to her mother with the phone. "Daddy wants you, mammy."_

_Bethany took the phone from her daughter, who ran back to the tv._

_(_Bethany_/**Spencer**)_

"Hi, Spence."

***sighs***

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"**An enemy spy broke into our base and stole some of the officers private information, including mine."**

"Oh, my...that's terrible."

**"You have to get the twins and yourself out of the state. Move somehere where he wouldn't think of looking for you."**

"What? When?"

**"Possibly...today. He's headed for Texas as we speak."**

_Bethany looked at her two children, who were both reading a book._

*sighs* Ok. We'll leave today.

**"Where will you be moving?**

"...Minnesota."

**"Ok. Be careful. I love you.**

"Love you, too. Goodbye."

_Bethany hung up the phone and walked into the twins' bedroom. "Hortense, Lily. Please come here."_

_The now nervous twins walked side by side into their shared bedroom. "Did we do someting wrong?" Lily asked._

_Bethany shook her head. "We have to...move somewhere far away from here."_

_"Why? I wike it here." Hortense whined._

_"Because...it's not safe here, okay? Now, go pack some things into your book-bags and I'll be right back." The twins nodded._

_After only twenty minutes, the twins and Bethany were in the Black 1996 Nissan Altima. "Look, mommy! There's a man trying to get in our house!" Lily said, pointing out her window in the back seat._

_Bethany looked to see the enemy spy her husband just told her about a few mere minutes ago. She quickly started her car and drove away._

* * *

**_7pm; 1-45 North_**

_Bethany looked at her rear-view mirror to see Hortense sleeping and Lily looking out her window._

_"Lily, you still awake?" The brunette looked up and nodded her head._

_"Good. I have a special mission for you. You get to give yourself and Hortense new names." The young girl was confused as she hugged her stuffed pony tighter._

_"Why mommy? I wike our names." Bethany sighed._

_"Because...we need to change our names to be safe, okay?" Lily didn't answer. She had fallen asleep._

* * *

**_Logan's POV_**

I yawned after the doctor checked my injuries.

I was concerned after Sam had told me about Alena's condition. A freaking 4 month coma.

She also told me that Alena was so shy and timid when she met her. I chuckled.

That almost sounded the opposite of the girl I grew up with. I guess her personality changed with her name.

Feeling my eyes droop, I fell asleep.

* * *

**_Apple Valley, Minnesota_**

_September 6, 1998_

_"Mom! Do we have to start school today?" I asked._

_"Yes, Logan. You and Jazzmine both." I sighed, not used to my new name._

_Jazzmine had renamed me Logan because it meant "smart." She was renamed Jazzmine because she loved the flower and the Disney Princess._

_Mom parked the car, then opened our car doors. I carefully climbed out while Jazzy jumped out the car._

_When I walked into Apple Elementary, I was amazed. They're were cubbies and toys everywhere._

_"Bye mommy!" Jazzy and I gave our mom a hug before my sister dragged me to the cubbies._

**_LUNCH & RECESS; Noon_**

_I opened my Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtle lunchbox to see a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, a pack of chips, a green lollypop and a grape juice box._

_Jazzmine opened her Transformers lunchbox. "I got tuna fish! Yippie!" She yelled, causing me to laugh quietly._

_We ate quietly until a tall boy stood in front of us. He had pale skin and dark black hair. His eyes were gray._

_"Hey, squirts!" He growled. "Since you're new around here, there's a little new kids fee you gotta pay. So, hand over your lunches."_

_Jazzy and I closed our lunchboxes and slowly started to walk away._

_He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "I said to give me your lunch. You weren't planning on leaving, were you?"_

_I gulped as I was pushed to the sandy ground._

_"Get away from him, you jerks!" Jazzmine yelled when she bit his arm. I saw her get punched in the stomach. She fell and started coughing hard._

**_Go Logie! Get some help! I'll hold them off!*_**

_I stood up and tried to run away, but was tripped by the same kid._

_"What's wrong squirt? Scared?" The gray-eyed 3rd grader spat. I looked around to see Jazzy coughing up a little bit of blood and the other bullies laughing at her._

_I felt my face being pushed into the sandbox. "HEY! WEAVE THEM AWONE!"_

_I looked up, coughing up sand, to see three other boys. One had dirty blond hair and dark green eyes. Another behind him had dark brunette hair and dark hazel eyes. The last one had dark brown eyes, jet black hair and a black helmet on his head. _

_"Why should I, Knight?" He asked, a hand keeping a tough grip on my Power Rangers t-shirt._

_"Because if you don't, you'll be the one coughing up blood. Got that, Jason" The blond growled._

_He pushed me down and I scrambled over to the other guys. "We keep the girl then." My eyes grew wide._

_The latino and brunette fought Jason's friends while the one called Knight checked on me. _

_"Hey, you otay?" I nodded my head._

_"I'm Kendall. The otha two are James and Carwos. What's your name?" I looked up into his green eyes._

_"I'm H...Logan. And the girl is my twin sister, Jazzmine." Kendall looked to his left. I followed his gaze to see James, Carlos and Jazzmine._

_"Her tummy's got a bruise." I lifted my sister's shirt to see a black and purple bruise under her Transformers shirt. _

_She hugged James and Carlos. "Thanks...for defending us."_

_They smiled "No probem. Friends won't let friends get hurt." I raised an eyebrow._

_"Friends?" The three boys looked at me and Jazzy. "Yea. Don't you wanna be our friends?"_

_I looked at my twin sister, who was looking at me with a huge smile on her face, whispering "Pwease" in my head._

_"Otay." Jazzy hugged me, then I felt three more pairs of arms around me._

_"We'll be best friends foreva." Carlos said._

I yawned when I woke up. Why did Jazzy have to get kidnapped?

We would have still been the unstoppable five, just like when we were younger.

She would remember me as her brother.

* * *

_? POV_

Damn it! Why the fuck won't they die? I watched Alena sleeping in her hospital bed. Logan was awake and he would recognize me too easily.

They're was someone sleeping on the side of her bed. It was the Latino who saw me after the car accident. What's his name...Carlos.

Puppy love, huh? The thought made me want to puke. Maybe, instead of trying to kill her, I can get him to go it for me.

I quietly snuck out the window, a new plan forming in my mind. It only involved poison, a knife and Carlos.

I'm such a genius.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the story. The winning band name is "The Four Elements."**

**I must send a special thank you to **_Cassie. _**She was my tiebreaker between Animals and The Four Elements.**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 11: Awake and Normal?**


	11. Awake and Normal?

**Chapter 11: Awake and Normal?**

**Me: Well, I'm home from my New York week vacation! Also, Alena might wake up today.**

**Alena: Really? Yes!**

**Me: Also, I forgot the disclaimer in the last few chapters, so I'll put it up just so I don't get in trouble._  
_**

**Kendall: Hey, umm...did you have some sort of red, white and blue basketball jersey?**

**Me: *suspicious* Yea. That's my Harlem Globetrotter jersey...why?**

**Kendall: No reason *hides a piece of cloth behind his back***

**Me: *grabs the piece of cloth* K-Kendall? You r-ripped my j-jersey?**

**Kendall: It was an accident, I-**

**Me: Go...away...NOW! *Kendall runs* Enjoy the story while I mourn the loss of my jersey. *sobs in emo corner***

* * *

** Disclaimer: _ Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them for the story. The Original Characters and the plot idea are mine.  
_**

* * *

(1 week later) **No, Carlos didn't sleep for a week. It's just been a week since the accident.**

Carlos' POV  
I woke up and stretched quietly.

I saw Alena, still sleeping. _Must have fallen asleep when I came to see her. _

I've always hated hospitals. They were so quiet and boring, yet they always hold someone's future.

Now, they held my best friend's futures. No…my brother and my girl's future.

"Hey, buddy." I looked up to see James and was a bit surprised. His hair wasn't combed down and his eyes were shot red.

"Hey." I whispered. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"She'll be okay. You know she's strong." James encouraged me, looking at Alena's sleeping body.

I held her hand in mine, just hoping she would wake up.

* * *

Alena's POV

Rapunzel led me to one last memory door, as she called it.

"This is your sixth birthday. You remember that, right?" I began to shake my head no, then I felt dizzy.  
My mind was somewhere in the past.

"Don't fight it, Jazzmine. Flow with it. It'll get you home." I heard Rapunzel whisper.

_This book is cawed…The Cat In The Hat. Got it, Lily?_

_I wanna name Hortense…Logan!_

_So, I'm Logan and you're Jazzmine, now? Yea, Logie!_

_I'm Kendall. The otha two are James and Carwos._

_We'll be best friends foreva!_

_Ice hockey's my favorite!_

_HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_

_Logie! Don't let him get me! Help!_

_My name's Alena and I'm from Minnesota. Well, I'm Sam and this is Autumn and Hailey._

_No! I-I-I don't want to! Someone help me!_

Next thing I knew, the world was completely black. Except, for a small, yet bright white light.

* * *

_**Back in the hospital, Alena's POV**_

Nervous, I followed the light to see a blank white ceiling.

_What the? Where am I?_

I looked around to see everyone. Kendall and James were asleep back to back.

Logan was asleep, head on the wall with Sam sleeping on his lap. They were bandages wrapped under his t-shirt.

Melody was asleep on Hailey's shoulder. Hailey had a cast on her right leg.

Katie had fallen asleep in Kendall's lap, a small laptop on her own lap.

Groaning, I tried to sit up. I felt someone's hand in mine. I glanced down to see Carlos' hand intertwined with mine.

"Lena?" Carlos yawned next to me, half awake.

I blushed scarlet red. "H-hi Carlos."

His eyes grew wide and a smile grew on his face. "Alena! You're awake!" He yelped and gave me a bear hug.

"Oww!" He quickly pulled away from me. "Sorry, Lena."

"Alena?" I looked around to see that everyone else had woken up from Carlos' outburst.

"Hey guys." I was attacked with hugs. "So, are you okay?" Logan asked.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy." I explained. I saw a doctor walk into the room.

"Hello Alena. I'm Doctor Schmidt. Do you remember anything important from last week?" I yawned.

"Lemme see...We went to the movies before we were hit by some car. A BMW, I think." The doctor wrote down some notes.

"Good. You were hit head-on, so you might have forgotten a few small things." He explained.

"Oh...okay. But, can I talk to Logan privately please?" Dr. Schmidt nodded and left the room. Everyone else said their byes as they left me alone with Logan.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about?" Logan asked, walking to my hospital bed.

I rubbed my head. "Umm...Do you wanna know why I didn't wake up earlier from the coma?"

"I thought you couldn't."

I shook my head. "You can...but, I didn't because I saw somethings that I completely forgot about." Logan raised an eyebrow.

"Like...what?" I blushed, nervous.

"The fact that I'm from Minnesota, I was kidnapped around my sixth birthday and that my name's Jazzmine. Also, the tiny fact that I've been hanging out with my twin brother for the last few weeks." Logan's smile grew.

"I can't believe you remember!" I was attacked in another bear hug.

"Logan, I need a-air!" He let go of me, letting me breath and clutching his chest.

"As much fun as this "reunion" is, can I talk to my friends real quick?" Logan got up and left, sending the girls (excluding Katie) inside.

"So, you remember your past, huh?" I looked confused.

"How did you know?" Sam smiled.

"Logan had a big smile on his face when he called us in." I sighed, shaking my head.

"Okay, what's up, Alena?" Hailey asked, slightly struggling on her crutches.

"First, call me Jazzmine please. I don't want to keep a name that clings me to my kidnapping. Second, no more secrets. I wanna tell the guys about Hawk's secret. What he's making us do." Melody looked nervous.

"You sure? There's no going back on this." I nodded. "Yep, positive."

* * *

3rd POV

The four members of Big Time Rush sat patiently outsideAlena's hospital room.

Except for Carlos, who had left to get everybody lunch.

"Dogs!" The remaining three boys looked to see Gustavo and Kelly in front of the hospital door.

"Hey Gustavo. Wait...I thought you had some kind of meeting in New York today?" Kendall reminded him.

"Ah, I called out sick. Now, can anyone of you explain WHY you're in the HOSPITAL?" Gustavo yelled.

"Umm...car accident on our way back from the movies." James said, combing his hair.

"Hey guys, can we-" They looked to see Sam, nervous.

"What are _you _doing here, cat?" Gustavo growled. Sam stood her ground.

"Visiting Ale-Jazzmine. She was in a bad hockey accident, along with Hailey." The brunette lied.

"Well, dogs. Wait-where's the crazy dog?" Gustavo realized.

"Getting lunch for us, why?" Logan asked.

"Because Gustavo has something to say to you guys." Kelly said, nudging Gustavo.

"Got the corn-dogs!" Carlos yelled, carrying a tray with 12 corn-dogs.

"Good. Helmet dog is here. Now, dogs. Due to the recent...incident, Griffin and I have decided to give you the next week off." The boys were surprised.

"Thanks, Gustavo-" Logan started.

"But, once your back, rehearsals start at 6AM! NO QUESTIONS ASKED!" Kendall rolled his eyes.

* * *

In Jazzmine's room

"But Hawk! It wasn't planned!...She can barely think, let alone sing or dance...Wait, your WHERE?...Fine! Fine, okay, Bye." Hailey threw her phone at the wall, growling.

"Lemme guess...no days off?" Sam asked.

"Not only that, but he's five minutes away from here_ and _if Jazzmine misses rehearsal tomorrow, she's outta the band!" Hailey growled.

"I say we quit the band all together or try to find a new producer." Melody looked up from her copy of Tiger Beat.

"Yea, but who? Gustavo's the only producer we know and he hates us." Jazzmine looked away from the Wild vs Lightning hockey game.

"Well, it doesn't matter. Once-" There was a knock from the door,

"It's us. Gustavo left." Sam opened the door to see the members of Big Time Rush. Standing aside quietly, she let them in.

"So, what did you want to tell us before Gustavo got here?" James asked, combing his hair.

"One, please call me Jazzmine now." Jazzmine told the boys, smiling at the sound of her old name.

"No problem, Jazzy." Kendall smirked, using the twin's old nickname.

"Second, it's about our song "Dancing Crazy." Samantha continued. "You've heard it, right?" The boys nodded.

"Well, that's not what we really sound like. Hawk forced us to use auto-tune." Hailey admitted.

Carlos was confused. "But, you guys sounded good singing Worldwide when we went to the movies."

Jazzmine sighed. "We know, but Hawk rather use technology than anything at all."

The door was opened to see a very angry Hawk. "Umm...you heard all that...didn't you." Hawk nodded and growled.

"GET UP! YOU'RE GOING BACK TO APOPKA RIGHT NOW!" Jazzy flinched, terrified.

"NO! Since the guys know what you_ forced _us to do, we QUIT!" Melody yelled, pushing Hawk out the door and locking it.

"D-Don't h-hurt me-e...ple-ease." The black-haired girl looked up to see Jazzy shaking like a Chihuahua in the winter.

"I got it." Logan said as he went to hug his terrified sister. "It's okay, Jazz. Only your friends are here."

* * *

**Me: I know, I know. Not my best work. D': But I was trying to type this with my little cousin asking me to use the computer every minute.**

**Kendall: Sorry!**

**Me: *throws glass vase at door* GO AWAY!**

**Logan: But we found your jersey! Kendall ripped a piece of Carlos' jersey while wrestling him. *shows her the H.G jersey***

**Me: *thinks* Okay, you're forgiven. *hugs Kendall***

**James: So, Alena's going by Jazzmine now. **

**Me: Yes, Alena is going to go by her old name, Jazzmine. So don't get confused if something says Jazzmine's POV, it's the same girl.**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 12: For Better or Worse?**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	12. For Better Or Worse?

**Chapter 12: For Better Or Worse?**

**Me: Happy July, people! It's freaking midnight over here, so be happy! XD**

**Kendall: Okay?**

**Carlos: Has anyone seen my corn-dog?**

**Me: Did it have whipped cream on it?**

**Carlos: No! ...Skittles.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Fridge, people.**

**Logan: So...anything interesting?**

**Me: Yea, but READ! Enjoy.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: _ Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon and Superluv_****__****_ belongs to Shane Dawson _**I'm just borrowing them for the story. The Original Characters and the plot idea are mine.  


* * *

November 23, 2011  
_Apartment 2K, Palm Woods  
_12pm (Noon)

Hailey sighed as she finally zipped her suitcase shut.

"Ready, guys?" She called out into the hallway.

"No! I can't find Roberto!" Jazzmine yelled from her room.

"Jazz, he's in your carry-on book bag." Sam reminded her.

"Oh. Thanks, Sam!" Jazzy said, holding the stuffed helmet-wearing kitten.

"Yea, I guess." Melody sighed.

Hailey hugged her jet black haired friend. "I'm sorry. Maybe you can be famous in a different way."

"Maybe a model." Jazzmine said, standing at the door.

Melody shook her head. "Whatever Hawk does, it'll ruin my...no, _our _chances of even getting a job all the way in Alaska!"

Sam looked at her watch. "Well, we packed early. So, we've got about three hours before we even need to leave. Shouldn't you call Jordan, Hail?"

Hailey shook her head. "He's recording today, remember? The big scene for one of the Percy Jackson books is today. He doesn't have to leave, but he knows we're leaving."

"Oh, yeah. It's the second one, umm...The Sea Of Monsters!" Jazzmine remembered.

_Pick Up Your Phone_

_I Sent You A Text_

_DO NOT IGNORE ME!_

Jazzmine pulled out her iPhone and read her newest text message.

_Meet us Rocque Records for a goodbye surprise.  
A.s.a.p._

_*Loganator*_

"Well, looks like we're going to Rocque Records. Logan's gonna meet us there."

"TO THE LIMO!" Hailey shook her head.

"Sam, we don't have a limo, remember?" Sam smiled.

"Well, then TO THE CAB!" The girls laughed as they ran to the lobby, bags in their hands.

* * *

_Rocque Records_  
_12:30pm_

"So, ready you guys?" Kendall asked his three best friends.

"What if Gustavo comes back early? He said one more screw up, and it's back to Minnesota!" Logan said, a bit nervous.

"Logan, relax. Nothing bad is going to happen!" Logan rolled his eyes.

"That's what you said the last time, Carlos. I've still never seen that many paint-balls in one room." Carlos smiled.

"It wasn't my fault that James' paintball gun went haywire." They look at him. "Well, not entirely."

A small recyclable paper cup was thrown at each of the boys' heads. **(Was watching Big Time Green)**

"WHAT?" They yelled.

"Well, nice to see you guys too. Considering you told us to show up." Hailey answered, a light blue suitcase (with sketched clouds) in her hand.

"Oh, sorry." James said, looking up from his hand-held mirror.

"Hello ladies. So, what's up?" Carlos asked, trying to be smooth.

"Well, our flight's at 4:30, so we have about 2 hours and 30 minutes to kill. Plus, Logan wanted us here." Jazzmine explained, smiling at Carlos' attempt to impress them.

"So, care to explain why we're needed in Rocque Records." Sam asked.

"Yes. We are going to record you girls singing a song. No auto-tune." Kendall explained.

Melody raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you guys gonna get in trouble?"

"Gustavo and Kelly are at some important meeting and won't be back until late tonight." Logan smiled.

"Okay, but aren't you guys really bad around electronics?" Sam asked.

The guys have a flashback.

_James skips in Rocque Records holding a pink smoothie._

_"Oh! It's a fruit smoothie and it's mine, all mine." James sang, showing the smoothie off to his friends._

_Smirking, Kendall knocks the smoothie out of James' hand and onto the sound system, causing it to malfunction._

The boys woke up from their flashback. "Riiiiight."

"But this time, there's no smoothie in sight." Kendall smiled. "So you can completely trust us."

The girls looked at each other. "Sure, but why?" Jazzy asked.

"Because I don't- I mean _we _don't want you to leave L.A." Carlos stuttered, cheeks turning slightly red.

"Alright then. TO THE RECORDING BOOTH!" Sam yelled.

After walking into the booth and putting on their headphones, the girls gave the boys a thumbs up.

"So...what's the song called, again?" Carlos asked.

"It's called Superluv. We heard it on YouTube and it's our favorite song." Jazzmine explained, blushing slightly when Carlos looked at her.

* * *

*Music Starts* (Try and listen to the song while reading this, if you can.)

Hailey  
I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you somehow  
If I, If I had superpowers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine

Samantha  
Have no fear, your hero is here  
My super sense is tellin' me that danger is near  
I'm gettin' close to you so I can watch your back  
A villain's on the loose and he's ready to attack, oh!

Jazzmine  
But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try

All  
Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

(All) Ooooooooh  
(Melody) If you're in danger  
(All) Ooooooooh

(Melody) I'm here to save ya  
(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Melody) That's what I'm made of  
(All) Oh oh oh ooh,  
(Melody) Give you my SuperLuv

Melody  
Been fightin' for your luv for all this time  
What I gotta do to make you mine

Samantha  
Got no super speed, but I'm runnin' this town  
If you get in my way, I'm a take you down

Jazzmine  
But I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you baby, give me a try.

All  
Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and I didn't come to lose,  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Melody) If you're in danger  
(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Melody) I'm here to save ya  
(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Melody) That's what I'm made of  
(All) Oh oh oh ooh,  
(Melody) Give you my SuperLuv

**Jazzmine** Can't you see  
_Samantha_ (That you never)  
**Jazzmine** We're meant to be  
_Samantha_ (You're like no other)  
**Jazzmine** So come with me say your mine  
_Samantha_ (Don't keep me waiting)

All:  
Cause I'm runnin' out of time  
I know what I came to do, and didn't come to lose  
So I'll fight until you're mine  
And if trouble comes around, I won't be backin' down, tonight

(All) Ooooooooh  
(Hailey) If you're in danger  
(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Melody) I'm here to save ya  
(All) Ooooooooh,  
(Samantha) That's what I'm made of  
(All) Oh oh oh ooh

Jazzmine  
Give you my SuperLuv (x5)

Hailey:  
And all you really need  
Has been right in front of you this whole time  
And I, I didn't need no super powers  
I saved the world and now you are mine  
Now you're mine

"So, how did that sound?" Sam asked, looking at the guys.

Smiles grew on the boys' faces.

"That..." James smiled

"Was..." Carlos said.

"DOGS!" The teens jumped in surprise. The girls' dropped their headphones while the boys turned around to see a red-faced Gustavo.

* * *

**Me: Again, BUSTED!**

**Logan: Okay, what is with the cliffhangers?**

**Me: Makes people anxious for the next chapter. **

**Carlos: Oh. Hey, where's Kendall?**

**Me: Umm...over there. Remember the whole jersey incident? I kinda got my revenge a few minutes ago.**

**Kendall: *walks over with no shirt on and a blue slushie dripping from his head* Really? A slushie attack?**

**Me: *gives Kendall a slushie facial* Yes. :D**

**James: Hey guys, whe- *sees Kendall and blushes slightly* Never-mind...I'm gonna go now. *runs***

**Sam: I saw James BLUSHING AT KENDALL AND- *Jazzmine covers her mouth.***

**Kendall: ?**

**Me: Well...while I think about Chapter 13, you can wait patiently. Or at least try to.**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 13: The Four Elements & First Kisses.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***

_From this point on, I will try to work on the chapters during the week of the summer and update on Fridays. During school, I'll work on it during the week, but won't update 'til Saturday or Sunday 'cause of Marching Band._

_And, if you haven't heard, Big Time Rush is headed for a third season starting next year. (2012) :D_


	13. The Four Elements and First Kisses

**Chapter 13: The Four Elements and First Kisses**

**Me: It's done just in time.**

**Kendall: And that's a good thing?**

**Me: Yes. I DON'T WANNA BE A LIAR TO MY READERS!**

**Kendall: Okay?  
**

**Me: *groans* JAMES! TELL KENDALL ALREADY!**

**James: GET OUT MY HEAD!**

**Kendall: Tell me what?**

**Me: I'll let him do that.**

**Carlos: What the heck?**

**Me: Helmet!**

**Logan: ?**

**Song I'm listening to: High School-The Rap by Shane Dawson  
Reaction: This is one of the funniest songs I've ever heard! :D  
**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them for the story. The Original Characters and the plot idea are mine._**

* * *

**_"DOGS!" The teens jumped in surprise. The girls' dropped their headphones while the boys turned around to see a red-faced Gustavo._**

"Gustavo. You're back…real early." Kendall stood up from the recording equipment.

"So…what happened? What's with the early arrival?" Carlos asked.

"Well, Griffin thought you dogs needed to work harder. So, he sent us back to start working on rehearsals. But instead, I see you MESSING WITH MY EQUIPMENT AND RECORDING THESE…THESE…CATS!"

"It was nothing bad!" Melody spoke up. "They were just helping us."

"Plus, you heard the girls from the hallway. They're really good singers." Kelly added, giving the teens a small smile.

"WELL…that is true. And, I can destroy Hawk's career at the same time. Okay girls. Let me hear another song. And dogs, AWAY FROM MY EQUIPMENT."

"Here's one I wrote a few months back. Hawk wouldn't let us sing it." Jazzmine gave Gustavo two pieces of notebook paper.

"The Four Elements?" Gustavo raised an eyebrow. "It's our original band name. Hawk wouldn't let us use it at all." Sam growled.

Gustavo scanned the two papers and smiled. He actually _smiled. _"This is a GREAT SONG! Alright, cats. Start singing and DON'T MESS UP!"

The girls picked up their headphones and placed them over their ears, ready to sing.

* * *

*Music starts* (The Boys by Girls Generation)

[All]  
I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat

[Jazzmine] GG

[All]  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath

[Jazzmine] T R X  
[All] Bring the boys out

[Hailey] Yeah~ You know~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out  
[Hailey] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[Melody]  
Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they'll be watching me watching me~  
[Hailey] Get up  
[Melody] Imma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~  
[Hailey] That's right  
[Melody] stopping me~

[Samantha]  
I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All]  
Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
And we do it and we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
B-Bring the boys out

[Jazzmine]  
Wanna know my secrets  
But no I'll never tell  
'Cause I got the magic  
Touch  
And I'm not trying to fail  
That's right  
[Samantha] Yeah fly high  
[Jazzmine] And I-I  
[Samantha] You'll fly high  
[Jazzmine] Can't Deny  
I know I can fly

[Hailey]  
I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All]  
Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
And we do it and we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] B-Bring the boys out

[All] Girl's bring the boys out

[Melody]  
I wanna dance right now  
We can show how the girls get down  
Yes we go for more than zero  
Number one everyone should know  
Check this out

[Jazzmine]  
All the boys (x2) want my heart  
Better know how to rock and don't stop  
Oh G  
We make it so hot  
Girl's Generation we won't stop

[All]  
B-Bring the boys out

[Hailey]  
It's not a fantasy  
This is right for me  
Living in like a star~

[Samantha]  
Can't get the rest of me  
Imma be what I wanna be  
This is deep in my heart~ my heart~

[All]  
I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
Just bring the boys out  
You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath  
Bring the boys out

[Melody]  
'Cause the  
[All/Melody] Girl's bring the boys out (x4)

[All]  
Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
And we do it and we can't be beat  
B-Bring the boys out  
We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
B-Bring the boys out

* * *

"Cats, that was AMAZING!..." The girls started to cheer.

"...ly average." They immediately stopped cheering.

Melody sighed. "Really? Does he always do this?" The boys nodded in response.

"Well, I don't see a problem with you girls not being here." Gustavo commented. "Dogs, look like you have some healthy competition." ***insert evil laugh***

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Well, girls. Welcome to Rocque Records!"

Excited, Hailey, Samantha and Melody ran out of the recording booth, hugging each of the boys and Kelly.

"Hey…is Jazzmine okay?" The teens looked up to see Jazzmine just standing in the booth.

**Jazzmine's POV**

"_Lemme outta here!" A seven year old Jazzy cried, hitting the closet door over and over._

_A man opened the door and pulled her out, then pushed her onto the ground. "SHUT UP!"_

"_W-what d-did I do?" The brunette hiccuped. She was struck with something no human should have. An old slave whip._

_Jazzmine screamed as she was hit over and over. He pushed her back into the closet and locked the door._

_**I miss L-Logie. And Kendall, James and Carlos. I wish I was home.**_

_She heard the door unlocked and was pulled to the fireplace. Her legs and hands were tied up with a strong rope behind her. Her t-shirt was pulled off her and a bandana was tied over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a burning rod being pushed closer to her skin._

I screamed and fell down into a corner, terrified. My world was spinning around me. I held that one spot under my t-shirt.

"JAZZMINE! WHAT HAPPENED!" Someone yelled. They sounded like Logan.

"She's having a PANIC ATTACK!"

I heard the door open and I ran out the booth. Out the studio and away from Rocque Records. I kept running until I ran out of breath at the Palm Woods Park. I sat under a small oak tree and just cried into my shirt.

**Normal POV; Rocque Records**

"What…just…happened?" Logan asked, looking at the door.

Samantha sighed. "Jazzmine had a panic attack. This is a first, considering she forgot everything before the car accident."

"I should go talk to her." Logan headed for the door until Sam grabbed his wrist.

"Look, let me talk to her. She's my best friend and I know her pretty well."

Logan sighed. "No way. I'm her brother, so I should talk to-

No one saw the Latino sneak away from the argument and out of Rocque Records.

James used Kelly's air-horn.

"Hey! Not to be rude or anything, but where's Carlos?" Everyone looked around, but didn't see the Latino.

"Great!" Samantha sighed. "Now we have to find Jazzmine _and _Carlos."

* * *

**Normal POV, Palm Woods Park**

_That's not like Jazzmine at all. I really hope she's here  
_

"JAZZMINE!" The Latino yelled, searching for a sign of the brunette. Looking around, Carlos saw that he was at the Palm Woods Park.

Sighing, Carlos sat under an oak tree and looked at the cloudy sky of LA.  
Yet, the brightly lit moon still showed.

"I-I can't d-do this a-anymore." Someone whispered.

Curious, Carlos looked behind the tree to see Jazzy, looking at her feet.  
Her face had tear tracks, proving that she had cried.

"M-Maybe I s-should just g-go back home." Jazzmine screamed when she felt someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Jazz, it's me!"She looked up to see Carlos. "I should have known better than to do that, sorry."

"It's fine, Carlos. Did you…follow me?"

Carlos sighed. He sat next to Jazzmine. "Yea. I was a bit worried. You just…panicked."

**Jazzmine's POV**

_Should I tell him? _The thoughts rambled through my head. _I can trust him…but what if he gets killed because of it._

"Jazzmine? Hellooo?" I snapped out of my thoughts to see Carlos waving his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry, I zone out a bit too easily." I blushed, looking back at my feet.

Carlos lifted my head and our eyes met just for a second. "It's no problem at all."

I raised an eyebrow when Carlos took off his helmet and put it on my head.

"You might need it a bit more than I do." Carlos explained, strapping the helmet on.

A half-smile snuck onto my face.

"So, what happened?" I sighed and lifted a small part of my t-shirt.

A medium-sized burn mark was there. It had the initials P.H in dark black letterings, mocking me.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I had a flashback. On my seventh birthday, I was ordered to stay quiet. I stayed pretty quiet, until exactly 7pm. I accidentally yelled "I'm officially seven now" into the sky. Angry, he stuffed me into a closet. After half an hour, he whipped me with an old slave whip, then put me back in the closet. After an hour, he pulled me out again, tied me up and burned…me."

Tears fell down my cheeks like waterfalls. "I-It still hurts. I-I'm sorry t-that I'm crying s-so much."

Carlos took my right hand in his left. "It's okay." He wiped one of my tears, causing me to giggle just slightly.

"Hey, I know what will make you feel better." Carlos smiled.

"I don't know if corn-dogs will help right now. Plus, I'm not really hungry." Carlos rolled his eyes.

"It has nothing to do with corn-dogs. Just close your eyes and count to three."

I raised an eyebrow, slightly surprised at the Latino.

_I can trust him. At least...I think I can.  
_

"Umm…sure." I closed my eyes. "One…two…three."

I felt something soft on my lips. Kissing me. I opened my eyes to see Carlos…kissing me.

He pulled away, looking at me. "I should probably go."

He stood up. Without thinking, I stood up, grabbed his wrist and kissed him.

He wrapped his arms around my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Once I pulled away, I smiled. "So…what now?"

Carlos smiled. "Looks like we're…boyfriend and girlfriend?"

He intertwined our hands and looked into my eyes. I looked away, blushing. "Yea."

We headed back to Apartment 2K, where we heard clapping once I closed the door.

Someone was clapping. "Well…well…well. This is just an adorable little movie scene isn't it?"

That voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew that voice anywhere.

* * *

**Me: Yayz! This chapter was stuck in my head for MONTHS! Thank gosh it's out.**

**Logan: STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS!**

**Me: Hmmm...nope.**

**James: Dude...WHERE'S CARLOS? HE TOOK MY CUDA MAN SPRAY!**

**Kendall: I think...he's outside. He said something about...**

**Me: A man spray bomb. *grins***

**James: *gone in a heartbeat***

**Logan: ?**

**Kendall: *thinking* James' is kinda cute when he's mad. Did I just think that?**

**Me: YEA, YA DID KENDALL!**

**Kendall: What the fuck?!**

**Me: Mind-reading helmet...duh.**

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the story. Please read, review and look for Chapter 14: Peter Henderson._

_(I like Logan's real last name, so it's nothing against him. :D)_

_Before I forget, I am co-author of a Big Time Rush story. The story is called "BTR Questions and Answers."  
The main author is 4everablackrose. It's a good story if you want to send the guys questions or anything.  
I suggest you read it. :D_

_And if you liked (or still like) the Jonas Brothers, check out Joe Jonas' new song "See No More." It's deep and very different. It's one of my top ten favorite songs. Probably #1. :D_

*Flameheart2013 Approved*


	14. Peter Henderson

**Me: Hello fellow followers. I know it's late, but I had to go to work with my mom, on a Friday night.**

**Carlos: Why?**

**Me: I want to. Plus, I had no time to update Friday morning.**

**James: Oh.**

**Me: So. Please enjoy the story and lemme know if you find Kendall or Logan.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush is owned by Nickelodeon. I'm just borrowing them for the story. The Original Characters and the plot idea are mine.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 14: Peter Henderson**_

**Normal POV, With Big Time Rush and The Four Elements**

"If anywhere, I think she would be at the park. She loves it there." Sam explained, walking with everyone else.

Logan nodded his head, causing his helmet to fall off. "Yea, that makes more sense." The genius picked up his helmet and strapped it on.

"But, it's late and Carlos was with her. Maybe they're at your apartment." James said, shivering slightly from the November chills.

"They're not at the park. Let's check 2K." Melody agreed.

Once inside the Palm Woods, they raced each other to the apartment. Hailey had won by a nose (literally.)

Kendall opened the door to see Carlos, Jazzmine and some man in their apartment. The man had jet black hair and gray eyes.

Melody had gripped Kendall's hand a bit tighter. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" She yelled.

Jazzy turned her head around to see her friends. "Be careful! He's got a knife!" She mouthed, hoping not to get caught.

"Who...are you?" James asked.

"Wait...I recognize him." Logan growled. "He's the one who kidnapped Jazzmine!"

"Well, aren't you so smart Logan. But, at the same time, you're stupid as well." The man growled, his grip on the knife tighter.

Sam was being held back by Logan. "WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?"

"Because she has something I want." He stroked Jazzy's cheek until she snapped her head. "Oh, where are my manners. Boys, my name is Peter Henderson."

Kendall tried with all his strength not to punch this guy in the face. James growled, holding Hailey's hand. Logan tightened his grip on Sam and Carlos wrapped his arm around Jazzy's waist, pulling her closer.

"Now, Jazzmine. Come over here." He growled.

"She's not gonna-

"Carlos…let me go." The two bands were shocked when they heard the younger twin say those 4 words.

"Jazz, are you sure?" Carlos asked, looking at the brunette.

She nodded and slipped his arm of his waist. Showing no fear, she walked over to Peter.

Peter placed the knife in her hand. "Good girl. Now, kill every one of them off, starting with…him." He growled, pointing at Logan.

She dropped the knife and stood her ground. "No. I'm not killing my friends."

He grabbed her wrist roughly. "Unless you want to die, I suggest you DO WHAT I SAY."

* * *

**Jazzmine's POV**

"Ow!" I cried at the grip he had on my wrist

"Let her go!" I heard Carlos and Logan yell.

_I can't let them get themselves killed. This dude is a sick bastard if he honestly thinks I'm gonna do this._

I closed my eyes and began to think. Fire, heat and anything warm. I felt my red fingerless glove heating up, causing me to smile.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Carlos sniffed the air. "Does anyone else smell smoke?"

"_Uh-oh." _The other 3 girls thought, looking at each other.

Next thing they knew, Peter's entire left arm was covered in fire.

"HOT! HOT HOT! HOLY CRAP!" Peter yelled when he lost his grip on her wrist.

Jazzmine looked at the guys, who were staring at her in shock. "…What?"

In her hand was a small flame._ OH CRAP! I never told them!_

She snapped her fingers, causing the flame to disappear. With a burnt left arm, Peter grabbed Jazzmine and Logan, holding a knife to Logan's neck.

"One more step, and he bleeds to death." Logan's eyes grew wide.

Logan was diagnosed with hemophilia at the age of 2. Jazzmine's the only one in his family with his exact blood type.

_How does he know about it?_

"Okay! I'll kill him! Just…let everyone else go." Jazzmine promised, pretending to tear up.

"Good little princess. But, I'm watching." Peter gave Jazzy the knife and held Logan down.

"Hey, umm…you remember what I told you to never call me?" Melody, Kendall, James and Sam quietly snuck behind Peter.

"What, my little princess? Cause that what I get to call you!" Peter slapped her hard across her face, causing her to fall.

"NOW!" Kendall and James grabbed Peter by his arms while Melody helped Logan and Sam checked on Jazzmine.

Kendall, James and Carlos all pushed Peter out of the apartment window, where he fell.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here? I thought you left!" Jordan hugged his sister and her friends.

"Well, the guys wanted to record us singing without the auto-tune, then Gustavo heard us singing, so we got to stay." Hailey explained.

"That's amazing and...what happened to Jazzy?" Jordan asked, pointing at the brunette with an ice pack covering a dark purple hand-print on her face.

"Oh, yeah. Peter came back…I guess he broke out of prison and found us." Sam explained.

"Well, you can't stay in 2K or my apartment because he'll know you'll live with me. What about, if it's alright with Ms. Knight, you gals stay with BTR?" Jordan suggested.

"That's actually a pretty good idea. But, will she be okay with it?" Jazzmine asked.

"Sure, no problem." Kendall smirked.

**_In Apartment 2J_**

"Look, I don't want four girls alone with you guys." Ms. Knight brought out a basket of freshly-washed laundry.

"Mom, they have no one else to turn to. Plus, one of them is Logan's sister. And please." Kendall begged.

Ms. Knight looked at the girls, who smiled and waved at her.

"They have to sleep in the living room and no trying anything."

"Yes! Thanks, mom." Kendall smiled. Once the girls retrieved their suitcases and carry-on bags from Apartment 2K, the teens prepared for bed.

"So, you gonna tell us about what happened back there?" James asked, holding a bowl of popcorn.

Autumn raised an eyebrow. "You guys already know that he was looking for Jazzmine and Logan. What else is there?"

The four boys smirked. "Oh, I don't know." Kendall spoke up. "Maybe the fact that Jazzmine is a mutated freak!"

Jazzmine took a bunch of James' popcorn and threw it at the blond hockey player. "Still sitting here, Kendall, and I'm not afraid to burn you."

Kendall scooted a few inches away from Jazzmine, his green eyes wide.

Samantha sat up. "And she's not a mutated freak. Well...not exactly."

* * *

**Me: This isn't as much of a cliffhanger as usual, but it's a cliffhanger.  
**

**Logan: I'm suddenly used to this.**

**Kendall: I'm still washing slushie outta my hair**

**Me: LOGAN! KENDALL! *hugs***

**Logan/Kendall: Need...air.**

**Me: *lets go of them* Where were you?**

**Kendall: Hockey store.**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Of course. Well, please read and review. I'll take suggestions and advice if you have any.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	15. The Elements

**Chapter 15: The Elements**

**Logan: You are *checks clipboard* 2 days late.**

**Me: I know! But with co-authoring "BTR Questions & Answers" with 4evrablackrose, studing for my learners permit, working at a summer daycare (from baby ages 'til 17 or 18), reading my homework book and preparing for band camp on thursday, I'm freakin BUSY!**

**Carlos: Wow. It's summer. I thought that meant no work.**

**Me: Yea, when you're eight! Even you guys work during the summer, right?**

**Kendall: *still no shirt on* Yea, that's true.**

**Me: Kendall...where's your t-shirt? I gave it back to you.**

**Kendall: Idk. It dissapeared this morning.**

**Me: And you didn't think to borrow one of your friends or ask someone to buy you another one.**

**Kendall:...Nope.**

**James: Kendall, stop running around shirtless. This is a trendsetter that might not catch on.**

**Me: And you're just saying that because of your crush on him. =D**

**James: *blushes* n-no I'm not.**

**Kendall: *blushing* I'm gonna go find a shirt. *leaves***

**Logan: _Flameheart2013 does not own anything reconizable in this plot. All she owns is her OC's and the plot. Also, most of the story in flashback._**

* * *

Flashback: March 12, 2003  
Apopka Elementary School  
Lunch Time (4th grade)

"Hey guys! I got a free box of Skittles!" Hailey yelled, holding a box of Skittles.

"Really? How?" Autumn asked, eating her sandwich.

"It's pretty amazing what a movie manager will do if you complain about popcorn poisoning." The blond smiled.

"Popcorn poisoning! Why didn't I think of that?" Sam asked herself.

"Guys! It's free! Hey...where's Jazzy?" Hailey asked.

"Late...again." Sam sighed.

"S-Sorry guys. I w-woke up late because my a-alarm clock broke yesterday." Jazzmine walked into the cafeteria.

"It's ok and you know that." Autumn hugged the brunette and gave her a sandwich.

"Look, I got free Skittles at the movies yesterday. So, I saved it to share." The girls each picked their favorite colors.

Hailey: Green (Lime)  
Sam: Blue (Blue-Raspberry)  
Jazzy: Red (Strawberry)  
Autumn: White (Coconut)

* * *

But, later that week. (March 16) The girls found out that certain Skittles were recalled due to strange toxics.

"Man, I've been sick for 2 weeks. My mom thinks I'm literally as light as air." Hailey complained, video-chatting her friends.

"You're not the only one. I think my fever went up to 108.1 this morning." Jazzy yawned.

"I feel...cold and wet. Like snow." Sam sneezed.

"I think my legs are numb 'cause can't really move them. Plus, my mom says I smell like a meadow." Autumn muttered.

Hailey bit into a sandwich. "Plus, these highlights are really weird. They just showed up last night. Mine's are a dark snow white."

Autumn raised an eyebrow. "Really? Cause I just found out that black hair and green highlights looks pretty cool."

Jazzmine poured the cup of cold water over herself. "I feel so hot that my skin feels like it should be burning off. Plus, I got red highlights."

Sam wrapped herself in another blanket. "Blue highlights. And my hair looks really wet, if you guys can't tell already."

* * *

About 2 weeks later, (March 30) the girls were better and back in school.

"No, I swear it. I saw my kitty, Dallas, eat a snake. I have it on my flip camera." Jazzy explained, taking out the small magenta & white camera.

"Wow. That's kinda gross, but really cool!" Hailey said, watching the video.

The camera was snatched out of the small brunette's hands. "Aww, a little present for me. Thanks."

"Give it back, Kevin! It's mine!" Jazzy growled.

"Ok. If you want it so bad, come and grab it from me." The tall 5th grade boy smirked, holding the camera out if her reach.

"Just give her the camera back." Sam crossed her arms at the bully.

"Yea, right!" Kevin pushed Sam down, but Hailey and Autumn caught her.

Angry, Jazzmine pushed Kevin down to the ground. It seemed normal…except for the fact that his shirt had mysteriously caught on fire.

"FIRE! GET IT OFF OF ME!" He yelled, abandoning the stolen camera on the sidewalk floor and running in circles.

"Wow. That was so cool! But, how'd his shirt get on fire?" The brunette asked, heading for her camera.

"JAZZMINE! DON'T PICK UP YOUR CAMERA!" Jazzy turned around and looked at her friends.

"Why not? It's my camera…right?" Sam pointed at Jazzy's hands.

"Dude, don't panic. But your hand is on FIRE!" Jazzy looked at her hands, both covered in red & orange flames.

Jazzmine stared at her hands. She snapped her fingers and the flames disappeared. "Cool!"

"Maybe that's why the Skittles were recalled. All she ate were the red skittles." Autumn said, picking up Jazzy's camera.

* * *

(April 1)

"How can an earthquake be in FLORIDA?" Sam yelled, throwing paper balls at the TV.

"Sam, throwing paper balls at the TV won't hit the actual news reporters." Autumn said to the angry brunette.

"Might not, but it's a lot of fun!" Jazzy set a paper ball on fire and aimed at the TV.

"No! Jazz, let's not set anything on fire!" Hailey took the flaming paper ball and stomped it out.

"Are you sure this isn't just another prank, Sam. You did fool Autumn with your "world's gonna end" thing this morning." Hailey suggested.

"No. If it was, I- The ground started to shake rapidly. Glass plates and cups began to fall and break on the floor.

"Crap! Does anyone else see that crack in the house?" Jazzy pointed at the moving crack, splitting the house in half.

"THE HOUSE IS GONNA COLLAPSE! WE GOTTA GET OUT!" Autumn ran out with Sam, Jazzy and Hailey behind her.

Hailey tripped on a piece of the fallen roof and screamed. "MY ANKLE! I BROKE IT!"

"Fudge! No one can move with a broken ankle, and it's too dangerous to go in there!" Jazzy growled to the other girls who were outside the home. "She'll die and I don't want her to!"

Autumn's hands glowed a color that was a mix of light green and dark brown.  
_Wait...how do I know what to do?_  
The red-haired girl spread her hands apart at full length, and then clapped her hands together.  
The crack had closed and the earthquake had stopped.

Sam and Jazzmine stared at Autumn in shock and amazement.

"Whoa! Autumn…you control earth. YES! We can save Hail!" Sam jumped like a toddler in a candy store on free candy day.

Jazzy grabbed Sam's hand and headed into the house, Autumn behind them both.

"Dude, stop jumping! You'll knock the place down and kill us!" Jazzmine growled.

Sam calmed down and pointed to where the staircase slightly stood. "There! Hail's over there!"

Running over, the girls checked on their blond friend. "You ok?" Hailey glared at Jazzy. "Right, stupid question."

Jazzmine moved the piece of board while Sam and Autumn picked up Hailey and took her outside.

"So, that was a quick earthquake. Thank fudge!" Autumn gave Hailey a "w-t-f" look.

"I almost forgot! Autumn can control earth. She stopped the earthquake." Jazzy told Hailey.

"Well then, thank you Autumn for saving my life…literally." Autumn smiled and patted the blond on her back.

"No prob, sis." Hailey smiled, calling the paramedics.

"Well, Autumn did eat the green skittles, and green represents earth. Kinda makes sense, don't you think, Jazz?" Sam sighed when she saw Jazzy playing with her fire ability.

Jazzy looked at her friend. "What? You told me to practice and that's what I'm doing." Sam rolled her eyes.

* * *

(April 8)

The clean-up for the short earthquake only took almost a week since the crack "mysteriously" disappeared.

"Come on, guys! This pool is really warm!" Jazzy yelled to her friends, swimming in the pool.

The community pool was usually closed at night, but the girls always snuck in since Hailey's father owned the community.

"TRIPLE CANNONBALL!" The three best friends jumped in the 7ft deep pool at the same time.

Sam swam above the air for a breath. "That was refreshing." Hailey nodded, agreeing.

Autumn tackled Jazzy by surprise, starting a splash war. Sam jumped out the pool and sat on the lounge chair, picking up her favorite book. "Catching Fire."  
"Well, who are these very pretty girls?"

Sam looked up to see a tall man. He had jet black hair and purple eyes. He was wearing an overcoat and carrying a duffle bag.

"Hi! I'm Jazzy and this is-mmph!" Autumn covered the brunette's mouth quickly.

"What are you young ladies doing out here this late?" Sam rolled her eyes. "Swimming, duh. And I'm reading a book."

He glared at Samantha, sending shivers down her spine. "I don't like your tone with me, Samantha."

Her heart froze as she put her book down. "H-How do you know my name?"

He chuckled. "I know everything about you. Your past, your phobias and your little friends." She glanced at her friends, who were basically telling her to "get the hell away from him."

Sam threw her book at his head and began to run. Then, she felt her arms being pulled back.

"HELP!" The other three girls jumped out the pool when he pulled out a knife and stabbed it through her back."

She screamed in pain and her friends froze in terror. "Move again, and it'll be her neck." He stabbed her back again, sliced her neck and threw her into the pool.

"You…you…" Jazzy snapped both her fingers and threw two fireballs at the mysterious man, setting him into flames and burning him alive before he could reach the pool.

Hailey sighed and looked into the now blue and pink pool, tears falling from her eyes. "Guys, Sammy's gone."

Jazzy cried non-stop while Autumn comforted her, quietly tearing up herself. Then, something strange happened.

The pink disappeared from the pool and Sam swam back up to the surface. Confusion was written on her face. "Did Dallas die?" She asked, mentioning Jazzy's cat.

They were all shocked. "SAMMY!" They tackled her back into the pool with bear hugs.

"But…HOW! Your throat was sliced and everything!" Jazzy asked, wiping her tears.

"Water's my element. It healed me only a minute after I was thrown in. Too many blueberry skittles over here!" Sam smiled as she was re-hugged.

"I don't care! It saved you from certain death!" Hailey and Autumn said together.

* * *

(April 10)

It was a windy spring day when the four girls was sitting outside, watching the wind and enjoying the nice weather.

"I love spring. It's so calm." Hailey whispered, watching the clouds.

"Yea, spring's your season, Hailey. I think mine is summer." Jazzy told the blond.

"Maybe. Spring might be my season too, since I'm water." Sam smiled.

"Sam, since your rain, I think you're every season. Hello! Rain never stops." Autumn laughed.

"…I'm hungry. Wanna go to the store?" Everyone agreed, stood up and headed to the convenience store.

* * *

(About 15 minutes later)

"This was supposed to be a five minute walk. Why's it take 15?" Hailey asked, walking into the store.

Jazzy rolled her eyes. "Because Autumn decided to look at her reflection in the mirror store for two minutes. It took me eight minutes to get her OUT."

Autumn blushed. "Sorry. You guys know I always have to look good." The other girls rolled their eyes.

"Let's get something to eat. Sub or snacks?" Sam asked, looking at her friends for an answer.

"Both? We each brought $10, so that's enough for both and a drink!" Jazzy answered, heading for the small deli.

Hailey: Roast beef and cheese sub, extra mayo and lettuce. Pepsi and Lays chips.  
Autumn: Ham and cheese sub, extra honey mustard and lettuce. Sierra Mist and Lays BBQ chips.  
Samantha: Roast beef with bacon, extra mayo. Sprite and Pizza Pringle Chips.  
Jazzmine: Ham sub with bacon, extra honey mustard. Coke and Pringle Chips.

"That comes out to…$28.50 please." The door was broken open.

"FREEZE! HANDS UP, MONEY OUT!" Two men wearing nothing but black yelled, waving their guns around.

"Well, lookie here. Four little girls. Greg, take the brunette and red-head." The man called Greg grabbed Jazzmine and Autumn, hand-cuffing their hands together. (back to back.) "All done, Mason."

Mason growled at the cashier. "Give us your money. For every two minutes we're left waiting, these two girls will get closer to death."

Hailey gulped quietly and looked at Sam. She shivered when she saw the broken window.

Her hands glowed a bright white color. "Hey! What's up with her hands?" Greg asked, causing Mason to look straight at Hailey.

"That's strike one." He growled. A shot rang through the store, followed quickly by a loud scream.

Autumn looked in terror as Jazzy's leg slowly, yet quickly poured out blood from the bullet wound. Tears filled Jazzy's eyes as she looked at all her friends, hoping they would all make it home.

_If Jazz uses her fire, she'll burn Autumn's hands off. If Autumn uses her earth, she'll send both of them underground. And there's no water close to here for Sam to use. _Hailey thought to herself.

Hailey closed her eyes and concentrated on the air. When she opened them, she saw two balls of air floating over her hands. _Cool! Now, a little revenge._

"It's been two minutes and I've still got NO MONEY!" Greg aimed at Autumn and fired, but the bullet _turned around _and flew into Greg's chest.

The man fell to the ground. "Aw, shit! How the (censored) does a (censored)ing bullet turn the (censored) around!"

Angry, Mason aimed his gun at Jazzy's head. "Say goodnight, little girl." The gun was fired, and there was a scream.

Jazzy slowly opened an eye to see Mason on the ground, screaming and cussing in pain.  
The bullet that would have killed her was killing him!

Soon, the police came and arrested the two men. They unlocked the hand-cuffs and tried to take Jazzmine to the hospital.

A gust of wind blew them out before they could help her. The two formerly hand-cuffed girls looked at Sam and Hailey, confusion written on their faces.

"I can cure that near the lake behind here. Yeah, and little Hailey here can control the wind!" Sam yelled.

"And you said that and I quote "eating all those white Skittles will make you as white as a ghost vampire." Hailey said to Sam.

"Yea, I'm glad you found your power and kinda saved our lives, but can we leave BEFORE I bleed to death here?" Jazzy snapped, gaining the girls attention.

"Sorry!" They said, picking up Jazzy and taking her to the lake.

(5 minutes later)

"I did not know that water could climb up my leg and heal me. But, that's nice to know." Jazzmine smiled, laying on the grass near Lake Darter.

"So. What do we do now?" Sam asked, bouncing a small ball of water between her hands.

Jazzmine raised an eyebrow. "Eat, then go home?"

Autumn looked away from her grass-made mirror. "No, Jazz. Now that we know what all our elements are. Should we really stay in Apopka?"

Hailey smiled. "I think we should stay. Learn more about our powers and see what else we can do with them."

A small ball of fire burnt out Autumn's grass made mirror. She glared at Jazzmine.

"I swear if it was legal, you would marry your reflection, Fallie." Jazzy half-smiled, using Autumn's strange nickname.

"I might…I just might. But don't BURN anything else I own!" Autumn growled.

"Ok. Ok. I won't…for this year, anyway." Jazzy smirked.

* * *

**Back to the present day of November 23, 2011**

"That's pretty much how we ended up as the four elements. But we came up with the band name in 6th grade." Kendall raised an eyebrow.

"So...you're not mutated. It was just a Skittles recall?" Hailey nodded.

"Yea, but we were lucky. All the other kids who didn't know about the recall died from eating the Skittles."

"But, then...how come you didn't die?" Carlos asked, confusion written on his face.

Sam thought for a moment. "Probably because we seperated the colors and only ate our favorites that day. The other kids ate all the flavors, mixing the elements and killing them."

"How you put toxic waste in candy I still don't understand." Jazzy muttered to herself.

"Well, let's see your elements then." Logan challenged them.

Jazzy, Autumn, Hailey and Sam all snapped their fingers one time. A ball of fire, earth, air and water appeared over their hands.

"That's so COOL!" Carlos yelled.

Jazzmine smirked. "Hey Logan. Can you snap your fingers real quick?"

Logan rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers. "Ok, but I don't r-WHY IS THERE A BALL OF WATER IN MY HAND?"

The other members of Big Time Rush looked at Logan in shock and awe. "Dude, you never told us you could do that." James half-yelled.

"I didn't even know." Logan explained while Carlos tried to poke the floating waterball. "But Jazzy, how'd you know if you didn't remember me?"

"It dawned on me in the hospital. If one twin gets something like...super speed, the other twin gets the opposite, like time freezing. Since I have a fire element, you have a water element." She explained.

Sam sighed "Didn't you ever get a really bad cold and it felt like you were dropped in a pool? Cold, wet and sneezing?"

Logan nodded. "Yea, when I was 10."

"I'm going to sleep. Jazz, please _please_ don't set anything on fire." Hailey begged the brunette.

Jazzy snapped the flames away. "Darn it! There goes my prank."

"Goodnight boys." The girls set up on the couch and drifted off to sleep.

"Night gals." The boys headed to their respective bedrooms. Logan watched his minute-younger sister sleep before closing his bedroom door.  
_I'm so glad she remembers us. This time, I'll protect her even better than before._

* * *

**Peter's POV**

I swam up from the bottom of the pool, gasping for air.

_I shouldn't go back in there. I need sleep and those girls have freaky powers or something._

Pulling myself out of the water, I dried off and walked to a nearby hotel.

I snuck into an empty room and continued my experiment.

"If Jazzmine won't kill Logan, maybe I can get Carlos to help me kill herself." I growled, finishing the experiment.

I placed the green drink in a can, marked it, and put it in the fridge.

_Until tomorrow, my little princess._

* * *

**Me: I hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Carlos: *pours his Skittles down a sewage drain***

**Me: Dude...why are you wasting the Skittles?**

**Carlos: I wanna be safe after reading that chapter. And what's Peter gonna do to me?**

**Me: You're safe from the Skittles because they check them now. *whispers in ear***

**Carlos: O_O**

**James: What's you tell him?**

**Me: You'll find out later this week.**

**Kendall: *is back wearing a blue plaid t-shirt* I'm back.**

**Logan: Try not to be late next time, k Flameheart?**

**Me: *slaps Logan* You just deserved that.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	16. Thanksgiving Poison

**Logan: Why are you so late updating all of a sudden?**

**Me: I told you...I'M (censored) BUSY!**

**Logan: Sheesh.**

**Me: Look, band camp starts on Thursday. Then I have band camp next week, then school. Plus, I'm still working and getting ready! I'm freaking out!**

**Kendall: Just calm down. *ducks from a vase being thrown at him***

**Me: DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! *really pissed***

**James: Wow. Ok, I got an idea.**

**Carlos: What is it?**

**James: I've got McDonalds, Flameheart!**

**Me: *instantly calm* Big Mac Meal with Hot chocolate?**

**Carlos: *checks bag* Yep!**

**Me: *puppy dog pout* Can I have it please?**

**James: Apologize to Kendall and Logan. Don't forget the disclaimer as well.**

**Me: *to Kendall and Logan* Sorry, guys. _I don't own any anything except my OC's and the story plot._**

**Carlos: *gives Flame the bag of McDonalds***

**Me: *kisses Carlos (lips XD)* Thank you! *realizes what she did, blushes and runs away***

**Carlos: *stunned* Wow.**

**James, Kendall and Logan: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Thanksgiving Poison

November 24, 2011. (Thanksgiving Day)

Normal P.O.V  
The bright rays of the sunlight shined their way into the windows of Apartment 2J.  
Yawning, Jazzmine stretched, causing her to fall off the orange couch.  
"Ow!" She yelped, waking up Samantha and Hailey.

The brunette and blond began to laugh. The younger twin began to rub her head.  
"Real nice, laugh instead of helping me!" She growled, throwing a pillow at the two girls.  
Autumn groaned. "It's too early to be laughing. Go back to sleep."

Sam looked at the marble clock hung on the wall. "Autumn, it's 10am. This is not early."

Autumn put the covers back over her head. "Yea, well it's too early for me."

Rolling her eyes, Jazzmine yanked the covers off her friend, causing her to fall off the couch as well.

"We gotta get up, anyway. It's Thanksgiving and I've gotta get outta here." Jazzmine folded up the blanket she used from yesterday.

"What for?" Sam asked.

"Rehearsal, duh." Jazzy rolled her eyes.

Hailey raised an eyebrow. "Jazz, we don't have rehearsals, remember? Gustavo gave us the holiday week off."

Jazzmine growled. "I just have to go somewhere, ok!" She headed out, leaving her best friends confused.

* * *

Later that day

"Happy Thanksgiving, girls!" The four girls looked up from their books to see the members of BTR, each wearing an Indian headband.

"Umm...wow. Happy Thanksgiving." Hailey smiled.

"Do you do this Indian thing every year?" Autumn asked.

"Yea. We made you some too." Carlos smiled, giving each of the girls a headband.

Ignoring the headband, Jazzmine closed her book, left it next to the headband and walked away.

"Is she ok?" Logan asked, watching his sister walk away.

Sam sighed. "I don't know. She's been acting quiet all day."

Logan rubbed his head, trying to hear what Jazzy's thinking.  
_  
Why does it have to be Thanksgiving? I'll go somewhere no one can find me. _

* * *

**Peter's POV**  
**I smirked when I saw the Apartment of Big Time Losers empty.**  
**_  
Looks like Ms. Knight went shopping for a Thanksgiving feast._**  
**  
Unlocking the door with a credit card, I pulled out my little experiment from yesterday and poured the blue substance into 2 small "Powerade" bottles. **

**I carefully wrote the name "Carlos" on one bottle and "Logan" on another. After placing the bottles in the refrigerator, left the apartment.**  
**_Poor little Carlitos. He won't know won't hit him. And neither will Logan._**

* * *

Normal POV, Thanksgiving evening.

Logan paced back and forth in the apartment. "Ok, now I'm a bit worried about Jazzy. She's been gone all day."

Ms. Knight had set the table for Thanksgiving dinner and was preparing the ham.  
**(I don't eat turkey because I don't like stuffing.)**

Kendall sighed. "Do any of you guys know anything? Did something affect her?"

Hailey shook her head. "She seemed like any other kid on Thanksgiving back in Florida."

"I'm gonna go find her. Any place you think she would be?" Logan asked.

Autumn sighed. "Well...there is one place she would go."

* * *

Jazzy's POV  
(Palm Woods Rooftop)  
I sighed, staring at the stars. _Thanksgiving isn't my...favorite holiday. _She thought to herself, drifting off to sleep.  
_**  
Jazzmine's stomach growled loudly. The brunette groaned, hungry. **_**  
**_**Scared, the six year-old quietly snuck down the stairs of the trashed home.  
She smelled ham, mashed potatoes and lots of other foods. "Mmmm…maybe I'll eat today!" She thought, excited. She ran down the stairs and saw all the food.**_

_**Before she could even take another step, she was pulled away.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Peter snapped her arm back, dislodging her shoulder.**_

"_**I-I was just h-hungry. It's T-Thanksgiving. C-Can I e-eat today p-please?" The brunette was slammed into a wall.  
The force put her shoulder back into place.**_

"_**Listen to me, you little brat. You don't deserve to eat."**_

_**Jazzy, WAKE UP!**_

My body jerked me awake. I looked up to see Logan, concern written on his face.

I yawned. "Hey, Logan. What's up?"

"Well, everyone's been looking for you. What's going on with you?" Logan asked.

"Nothing." I looked at my feet.

* * *

Normal POV  
(Still with Logan & Jazzmine)

Logan sat next to his sister, putting his arm around her shoulder.  
"It can't be nothing if you're avoiding your best friends and your brother."

Jazzmine sighed. "I don't really...eat during Thanksgiving."

Logan raised an eyebrow. "Hailey said that you act completely normal."

Jazzmine smirked at the thought of her blond friend. "I don't actually eat the food. She thinks I do. I've always hidden it by feeding it to Sam's puppies, Rocky & Cece."

"How come?" Jazzmine looked at her twin.

"Because...Peter dislodged my shoulder the first Thanksgiving when I was kidnapped. He tied me up to a pole and forced me to watch him eat." Logan took his sister's hand and helped her up.

"Well, you are coming back with me. And eating, now." Jazzmine snapped her hand back, a bit scared.

"Maybe I shouldn't- LOGAN! PUT ME DOWN!" Logan had picked up his sister and carried her back to the apartment.

* * *

Apartment 2J

Everyone attacked Jazzmine with hugs and questions.

"I'm perfectly fine! Sheesh!" The brunette blushed.

She caught how Logan was looking at Sam.

_You better tell her how you feel before some other guy does!_

_Wait...Jazzy? Stay outta my head!_

Jazzy saw Logan's face turn a light pink color.

Carlos snuck up behind Jazzy, picked her up and spun her around.

"Carlos, chill!" The brunette giggled as she hugged him. He put her down and gave her a peck on her cheek.

"Alright, everyone. The ham is ready, so get ready to eat." Ms. Knight announced.

Logan took out four Powerades and five Sierra Mists for the girls.

Autumn and Katie had struck up a conversation about pranks to pull on Mr. Bitters.

Ms. Knight poured a bottle of wine for herself.

(Logan-Carlos-James-Kendall-Hailey-Samantha-Jazzmine-Autumn-Katie-Ms. Knight)

The new-extended family said grace, then began to eat. After about half an hour, Logan gulped down more of his Powerade. Taking a deep breath, he stood up from his chair, gaining everyone's attention.

"Can I say something that I'm thankful for?" Ms. Knight nodded. "This year, I'm thankful for the safe return of my twin sister. It's been eight years too long, Jazz."

A chorus of awws filled the room while Jazzy got up and hugged her brother, blushing. "I missed you too."

It seemed perfect. Until Logan threw up..._blood. _Carlos did the same soon after. Sam rushed over to help Carlos.

Katie picked up Logan's Powerade and gave it a quick sniff. "Poison? Who would poison Logan...or Carlos?"

"Logan! Breath, ok?" Jazzy tried to calm her older twin until the front door was broken open and a gunshot was heard.

* * *

**James: Poison on Thanksgiving? Didn't see that coming.**

**Kendall: Me either. Have you seen Flame?**

**Logan: No. Carlos have you seen- *looks around* Hey, where's Carlos?**

**Me: *shyly comes out of room* Hi guys.**

**Kendall: *raises an eyebrow* Where were you?**

**Me: My room.**

**Logan: Have you seen Carlos?**

**James: Oh, yeah. He said something about Flame's surprise.**

**Me:*blushes***

* * *

**Ok. Well, I hope you liked this chapter of Blast From The Past. Reviews are encouraged and appreciated. **

**If I recieve 30 reviews by my 19th Chapter, I'll give you a sneak peek of... **

**Chapter 20 and *drumroll***

**Blast From The Past 2: Revenge Is Best Served Red. :D**

**That's right! I'm already in the process of a sequeal to this story. **

**I also take song suggestions for the band's first (girls) and second (boys) albums.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***

P.s. If You watch Disney XD, does anyone else realize the X and D make a wicked smiley face. XD I actually just noticed this morning. I'm Slow!


	17. Tears and Fire

**Logan: Flameheart, you are...**

**Me: Damn it, Logan! I know I'm late! I'm busy preparing for band season at a 12 hour band camp!**

**Kendall: Then, why aren't you there today?**

**Me: I got in trouble, so my mom made me stay home.**

**Carlos: She's not watching you?**

**Me: Nope. She's at work.**

**James: Kinda pointless. 12 hour band camp sounds like a punishment.**

**Me: It's actually a lot of fun! I get a lunch break, a dinner break and get to hang out with my band family for 12 hours. Wayy better than staying at home.**

**Carlos: Ok? Wait. *leaves***

**Me: ?**

**Carlos: *returns with hands behind his back***

**James: That's not another man spray bomb...is it?**

**Carlos: Nope. It's for Flameheart?**

**Kendall: Is it another slushie? *takes a step back***

**Carlos: No! *gives Flameheart a small wrapped box* Don't open it 'til after the story.**

**Logan/James/Kendall: _Flameheart2013 does not own anything except her OC's and the plot._**

* * *

Chapter 17: Tears and Fire  
Normal POV

_"Logan! Just breathe, ok?" Jazzy tried to calm her older twin until the front door was broken open and a gunshot was heard._

Everyone had ducked down to the floor, terrified.

"Well, I see that Logan and Carlos have taken the bait." Peter smirked, picking up a spilled bottle of Powerade.

"That…is…IT!" Jazzmine growled. She stood up and stared at Peter.

"What do you WANT? What the hell do I have to do to keep you AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS AND MY FAMILY?"

Peter leaned down and whispered something into the brunette's ear. She froze and her skin changed to a pale color.

"Jazz? What does he want?" Autumn asked, slowly standing up.

Jazzmine breathed slowly, the color slowly returning to her skin. "N-Nothing that you can give him. Come on. Let's get the guys to the hospital."

"Well, what about him?" Kendall asked, his hockey stick in his hand.

"Don't worry, Kendork. He's letting us go safely." Everyone was surprised.

Jazzmine rolled her eyes. "I don't want my brother or boyfriend to die, so can we go now?"

Peter grabbed Jazzmine by her neck, laughing evilly. "Did you really think I was letting you go that easily?"

Several police officers showed up, guns pointed at Peter.

"Peter Henderson, you're under arrest for attempted murder on several occasions."

"Let the girl go…now."

Letting the brunette go, he surprisingly let the cops arrest him without a fight.

"This will NOT be the last time we meet, little Mitchells." He smirked as he was taken away.

Four ER members ran into the apartment with two stretchers. They placed Logan and Carlos on the stretchers, then ran outside to the awaiting ambulance.

A crowd of people looked in horror, shock and confusion as the two shortest members of BTR were placed in the ambulance.

Questions were being asked as the remaining members of BTR and TFE finally made it downstairs.

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled, fuming. "Both Logan and Carlos are sick! That's all…I know. Now, GO AWAY!"

The crowd quietly disappeared as the two bands got in their cars and followed the ambulance.

"You ok, Sammy? You've never snapped like that before." Jazzmine asked.

The light brunette sighed. "I just get so frustrated when people don't mind their own business."

Jazzmine gave her best friend a hug. "They don't matter. I'm just hoping that the guys will be ok."

Hailey looked at her friends from the rear-view mirror. "They'll be fine. If Carlos and Logan can survive stunts and hockey, they're strong enough to pull through."

* * *

_At the St. John's Hospital_

We walked into the hospital and sat in the waiting area.

Jazzmine calmly walked to the receptionist desk, her hands in fists on her sides and a fake smile plastered on her face.

"Can you please tell me what rooms Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia are in?"

The receptionist, who was a blond girl with dark ice blue eyes, stared at the brunette. Her name tag said "Brianna."

"I'm sorry. No fans allowed." She replied with a snotty attitude.

Jazzmine growled and her hands turned a light red color. "Listen, I am not a fan. I'm Logan's sister, Jazzmine."

Brianna rolled her eyes. "Like I haven't heard that before. Look, I will call security on you. You are not Jazzmine. You are just a crazed BTR fan. Now, shoo."

Jazzmine's eyes turned from brown to a dark red color as she grabbed Brianna, both her hands on fire.

"Listen to me, bitch. I've been through a bunch of this bullshit since I was little and now, I'M DONE! YOU BETTER LET ME SEE MY BROTHER OR I PROMISE YOU I WILL RIP OUT EVERY ONE OF YOUR (censored) BONES AND STUFF THEM UP YOUR (censored)."

Kendall and Sam ran over to Jazzmine and pulled her off the scared receptionist.

Nervously, the Brianna looked for the information. "L-Logan and Carlos a-are both in room 314."

Jazzmine smirked, her eyes returning to their calm brown color. "Now, was that so hard?"

Sam pulled the brunette away. "What did we say about threatening people?"

"Look, you know what I've been through. I am going to break SOMETHING!" Jazzmine growled as she punched a hole in the wall.

"You all think I don't need a (censored) BREAK?" The brunette growled, her eyes turning red once again.

"Jazz, just calm down, ok?" Sam gave Jazzy a Butterfinger, which Jazzmine calmly took and quietly began to eat.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "So you give her candy to cool her off?"

"Sometimes. Other times, she'll fall asleep." Autumn explained

"Note to self. Keep candy bars for Jazzy's outbursts." Kendall told himself.

A tall black man walked over to us. "Hello, I am Doctor Zeppelin. Doctor Schmidt is at a wedding for the week, so I am your doctor. Are you all here for Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia?" **(Yea...my band's theme is Led Zeppelin :D)**

Hailey nodded. "Yea. How are they?"

"Well, that information can only be released to family members." Jazzmine looked up from her half-eaten candy bar.

"I'm Logan's twin sister. Can you at least tell me?" Dr. Zeppelin showed Jazzmine alone the file for the two boys and quietly explained the situation. The brunette's skin went pale, her half-eaten Butterfinger fell out of her hand and tears formed in her eyes.

She quietly walked back to her friends and sat down in her seat, still soaking the information.

"Hey, what happened?" Kendall asked nicely.

Jazzmine looked at her friends, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Dr. Zeppelin said that Logan and C-Carlos…"

* * *

**Me: Cliffhanger!**

**Carlos: Makes sense. Get everyone a bit scared.**

**Me: You're making sense!**

**Carlos: *smiles* You gonna open your little gift?**

**Logan/James/Kendall: *get out their flip cameras***

**Me: *opens to see a charm bracelet with a hockey puck, a "L" sign, and a lemon charm* BTR, Glee and Lemonade Mouth! *hugs Carlos* Thank you!**

**Carlos: *blushing *No problem **

**Me: Ok, well. I'll try to update before August 22 a.k.a. the First Day of my Junior High School Year. It's gonna be harder once I start school because I'll get homework and band rehearsals after school and football games! Oi.**

**BTR: Hope you enjoyed the story.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	18. Breaking Point

Chapter 18: Breaking Point

**Me: Heyz! I've been really busy starting my Junior year of High School. I've already got homework!**

**Carlos: I thought you started getting homework the second week of school.**

**Me: Depends on what teacher...and what grade you're in.**

**Kendall: Well, good luck.**

**Me: *hugs Kendall* Thanks.**

**James: Not to break up this...odd moment, but where's Logan?**

***everyone looks around to see the big time brains gone***

**Me: I actually have no idea. Maybe we'll find him after the story!**

**Logan: *distance yell* CAN SOMEONE HELP!**

**Kendall/Carlos/James: Or now! *run to find Logan***

**Me: **_Crap! I don't own anything except my plot and my OC's! _**Enjoy the story! *runs after the guys***

* * *

_Jazzmine looked at her friends, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Dr. Zeppelin said that Logan and C-Carlos…"_

A small half-smile grew on her face. "Are gonna be ok. They're gonna wake up soon."

Everyone let out a huge sigh of relief.

James noticed that Jazzmine was being awfully normal and quiet. He sat next to the younger sister.

"Hey, you gonna be ok?" Jazzmine looked up from her shoes.

* * *

**Jazzmine's POV**

I plastered a fake half-smile on my face. "I'll be fine, James; Promise."

"Ok. I just wanted to be sure." James headed to the bathroom.

_You're not ok! Why'd you lie to him? _My conscious yelled.

_Because…it doesn't matter anymore. _I argued.

That's right…nothing even matters to me anymore. Except for the safety of my friends and family.

How much longer until _he _breaks out of jail again?

How much longer until he finds a way to kill my friends…Logan…Carlos…me.

"Miss Mitchell!" I shook my head and looked up to see Dr. Zeppelin.

"I'm here to inform you that Logan is awake and requested to see you."

Forcing my half-smile back on my face, I headed to Logan and Carlos' room.

My Latino boyfriend was still asleep, but Logan was wide awake, reading another medical book we brought with his things.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Hey, Logan. You feeling any better?" Logan looked up from his book and smiled.

"Jazzy! I'm pretty good, considering I was poisoned." Jazzmine looked at her feet, avoiding her brother's gaze.

Logan closed his book, placed it on his nightstand, and looked straight at his sister.

"Alright Jazzy, what's up? You're never this quiet unless you're hiding something." She looked at Logan and growled.

"So, I have to be hiding something just so I can stay quiet?" Logan shook his head.

"Not really. I'm just worried about you, little sis." Jazzy rolled her eyes.

"How can you be worried about me? I haven't known you for eight years of my life! You weren't worried or concerned then!" She snapped, getting angry.

"You're acting as if we didn't want to find you!" Logan yelled.

"Because you didn't! After the police pronounced the case closed and me dead, you just gave up like you always do!" Jazzmine yelled.

"I couldn't do ANYTHING! All I did was keep my hopes up and just prayed that you were alive." Logan crossed his arms across his chest.

"And look where that got you! The freaking HOSPITAL! From POISONING! All because you WANTED me back! Maybe you should've just forgot about me, HORTENSE!" The brunette's eyes grew wide and she covered my mouth quickly, realizing what she just said.

Logan stared at me, his eyes fueled with anger. "Maybe I should have, _Lily. _Life would have been BETTER WITHOUT YOU!"

* * *

**Jazzmine's POV**

After Logan yelled at me, there was too much tension in the room. I walked out as quickly as possible, without even a second glance.

Sam and Kendall tried to stop me and started asking me questions.

"You should have let him kill me." I muttered.

Sam looked confused. "What'd you say, Jazzy?"

I growled. "MAYBE YOU, HAILEY AND AUTUMN SHOULD HAVE LET PETER KILL ME WHEN I WAS EIGHT!"

My friends looked at me in pure shock. Kendall held my wrist, but I pulled myself out of his grip and out of the hospital doors into the dark cold evening.

I sat under a tree, just a few free tears falling. All the time that I've known him, Logan and I have never fought over anything. Not even over a cookie when we were four.

I knew I pushed him too far, trying to blame everything on myself. But, I knew that I was right.

_Life…without you, Jazzmine. That's what it's come to. _A voice whispered into my head. It sounded like…Logan.

_They would be better off. They would all be safe and you know it. _I held my head, hoping the voice would go away.

_You shouldn't have been born. Everyone would be better off if you were dead. _I screamed, knowing that the voice in my head…was right.

After walking 5 miles back to the Palm Woods, I entered the apartment I shared with my friends.

_They're not your real friends. All they did was pity you._

I walked into my room, looking at my posters of Big Time Rush and The Four Elements.

_They don't care about you. None of them do._

Growling with my hands on fire, I ripped the posters off my side of the wall. Burning parts of them in the process.

I grabbed an old "Care Bears" school book-bag and stuffed clothes inside of it. I took the extra money I was saving for an emergency and stuffed it inside my pocket.

I looked at myself in the mirror. Eyes red and puffy, with tear paths down my cheeks. My hair was sticking up in random directions. I brushed my hair into a ponytail and wrote a note to leave behind me. That's when I saw it. Hailey's razor.

_I swore I would never go this far!_

_But, you're already here, Jazzmine. _The voice started_. You're already in pain. All it takes is one…little…cut._

_No! I shouldn't do this. _

_Come on, Jazzy. You know you want to._

I picked up the razor and slowly cut my wrist for the first time. The O positive blood dripped onto the carpet, leaving stains.

It didn't hurt and I didn't care. My anger left with every cut made for every person.

Logan, Carlos, James, Kendall, Hailey, Autumn, Samantha, Ms. Knight, Katie and for the eight years I wasted in Florida when I could have been dead.

I ended up with 17 cuts…just that night alone. Taking the razor and my book-bag, I looked at the room I shared with Samantha before I snuck out the window onto the streets of LA.

**Narrator POV**

Jazzmine left the life of fame with her friends, completely unaware of the small, yet bright blood trail she left on the bright orange carpet of her former room. Jazzmine Dallas Mitchell had fallen over her breaking point.

* * *

**Me: Dark, huh? I know. I'm trying a different type of writing. I'm going a little dark. I know you're all wondering how the (cencored) her friends will react to this.**

**Kendall/James/Carlos: *walk in carrying a bruised Logan***

**Me: Umm...yeah. Logan was mugged on his way back from the 7-11 down the block. Luckly, it's just bruises and no broken bones.**

**Logan: ...Ow.**

**Kendall: You're freakin lucky that you scream loud, dude.**

**Carlos: And like a girl.**

**Logan: *glares at Kendall & Carlos, punches them both on the arm***

**Kendall/Carlos: Ow! *rubs arm***

**James: *starts to laugh***

**Kendall/Carlos: *punches James on his right arm ***

**James: Dude! *rubs arm***

**Me: STOP PUNCHING EACH OTHER BEFORE I PUNCH ALL OF YOU...yes, even you, Logan. Just, make sure he'll live!**

**Kendall: *a bit pale* He'll be *gulps* ok.**

**Me: Are you scared of blood, Kendall?**

**Kendall: Uh, yeah. *takes deep breaths***

**Me: Well, I hope you all enjoyed the story and please keep an eye out for Chapter 19: What Happened Last Night?**

**James/Carlos: Review please.**

***Flameheart 2013 approved***


	19. What Happened Last Night?

Chapter 19: What Happened Last Night?

**Me: What's up? I did 2 chapters in 2 days! Yayz!**

**Logan: *complely wrapped in gauze***

**Me: What the heck happened?**

**Logan: *muffled* Carlos happened.**

**Me: Oh.**

***Kendall and James come out with their hands gauzed together***

**Me: *takes picture* This is for the Kames fans!**

**Kendall: You wouldn't.**

**Me: *sends picture* Oops.**

**James: What's a Kames?**

**Carlos: A couple name. It's you and Kendalls.**

**James: How do people come UP WITH THIS?**

**Logan: *muffled* CARLOS!**

**Carlos: *realizes the situation* Look! A bird! *runs off***

**Kendall/James/Logan: *run after Carlos***

**Me: _I don't own anything except my OC's, my plot, and the surprise at the end of the story._**

* * *

Carlos POV

"Logan, do you know when we're leaving?" I asked, pulling my attention away from the hockey game.

Logan sighed, closing his medical book. "Dr. Zeppelin said that we should be released later today."

I noticed that his eyes were red and puffy. "Logan, we're you…crying last night?"

"Look, just leave me alone, ok? Last night was…complicated and I really don't want to talk about it." Logan placed his book on the floor and turned over so he could sleep.

I looked at the door to see something black. It looked like a fire marking.

_What the heck happened last night?_

"Good morning, boys. How are you feeling? Dr. Zeppelin asked as he walked in.

"A lot better than yesterday. I can finally eat, again." I smiled, finishing off a corn-dog.

"I'm…okay." I looked at Logan. He almost never uses two word sentences.

"Alrighty then. You guys are now free to change and go home. Have a happy Black Friday. And be careful, the streets are crowded today."

After Logan and I changed into our street clothes, we were given medication pills to help flush out any remaining poison the doctor might have missed.

"Hey guys! What's up?" I asked, gaining some hugs and attention for me and Logan.

James gently grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the crowd. "Hey, Carlos. Do you know what was up with Jazzmine yesterday?" My eyes grew wide as I shook my head no.

"What happened?" James sighed.

"We don't know. She seemed…different after the poison incident last night. Kinda bottled up." I strapped my helmet on my head and walked to the car, trying to piece the puzzle together.

* * *

Logan's POV

I was a bit concerned when I didn't see Jazzy, but I let it go in a heartbeat.

_Probably sleeping off her steam at home. I really hope she didn't burn the apartment down._

My thoughts were broken by the loudest squeal I could possibly ever hear. I looked behind me to see Autumn hugging Kendall.

"I just asked her on a date." He mouthed to me. I smiled, congratulating him.

Once we got back to the Palm Woods, Carlos and I were surrounded by a crowd of people with cameras. All I saw were flashes and I heard millions of questions.

"Logan! Is it true that Carlos pushed you off the Palm Woods balcony?"

"Carlos, was it Kendall or James who poisoned you?"

_Where the hell are they hearing these rumors? _I thought to myself.

"Ok, everybody move!" A deep voice yelled. The seven teens looked to see Freight Train.

The girls were a bit shocked.

"That's Freight Train?" Hailey asked.

"Yep." We answered.

"Wow." Autumn looked at the body-guard.

"Holy shit, dude." Sam said.

"Don't worry. He's actually really nice!" Carlos explained.

Freight Train practically paved a safe path for the two bands to get into their apartments.

* * *

Hailey's POV

I sighed and plopped onto the couch. "Well, I'm tired. Hey, Sammy!"

The brunette turned away from the door. "Yea, Hail?"

"Can you give me back my razor? I let Jazzy borrow it last week." I asked.

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Ok…you didn't take anything out, right?"

I sighed, throwing a pillow at her. "Yes, I didn't take anything out of you & Jazzy's room."

Autumn threw the pillow back at me. "Be quiet! Jazzy is probably sleeping right now."

Sam opened the door, noticing that Jazzy's side of their room was half-destroyed. Jazzy's posters were thrown on the floor with pieces of the pictures burnt.

Her clothes were gone and so was she. Sam looked to see that Hailey's razor was gone, but there were blood droplets on the dresser and the orange carpet. She noticed the folded paper on Jazzy's bed, labeled. "Former Friends."

"Hailey…get the guys over here. NOW!" I jumped off the couch and ran over to the brunette. Autumn followed and they saw the half-destroyed room.

"Oh my god." Autumn muttered.

"What the hell-

"NO TIME FOR STUPID QUESTIONS! CALL LOGAN RIGHT NOW!" I hit 5 (L for Logan).

"Logan, it's Hail…..I know you have caller id...It's Jazzy…She's not in the apartment and neither are her things…THIS ISN'T A JOKE…Please, just hurry…Bye." I slumped over onto the back of the couch, sliding down to the floor.

_What the hell happened last night?_

* * *

Sammy's POV

Logan and the other three guys burst through the door…literally. I looked at Logan, the folded paper still in my hand.

"Sit on the couch…please." I tried not to let my voice crack.

The guys, Hailey and Autumn sat on the couch.

"I found this on Jazzy's bed. Her posters were ripped off her wall and pieces are burned. Her clothes, emergency money and Hailey's razor are gone. They're blood droplets on the dresser and the carpet of our room."

"Are you saying she ran away?" Carlos asked, his brown eyes filling with tears.

"I'm not positive. She could have been kidnapped again. That's why I'm gonna read this note she left us." I opened the note and took a deep breath.

* * *

_Guys,_

_If you guys found this, then Logan and Carlos are probably home, too._

_After my argument with Logan last night, I realized that you're all in danger just by knowing me._

_So, as you can tell from my room, I ran away last night. _

_Don't blame this on yourselves, please. It's not your fault that I was born._

_It's mine and I know you guys probably won't be my friends after yesterday. _

_Take care…and DON'T look for me. Just live your lives without me._

_-Jazzmine D. Mitchell _

* * *

My voice cracked as I held the note, slightly crumbling the edge.

"Then, if she ran away, then what's with the blood?" James asked, breaking the silence.

"I have a theory. She cut herself with my razor, then decided to take it with her. Jazzy probably starting cutting last night." Hailey's hands clutched into fists.

Logan got up from his spot and punched a nearby wall, causing everyone to jump in shock.

"God…DAMN IT! I PROMISED HER!" Logan slid down the wall until he hit the floor, tears falling from his eyes.

Scared and concerned, we all ran over to the genius.

"I promised her I would protect her! I swore I would never argue with her! God, I'm a terrible brother!"

I held Logan's injured hand, meeting Logan's eyes for a second.

"You are NOT a bad brother. Logan, you know she loves you. She knows you can't protect yourself from her. That's why she ran away…to keep us safe." I cracked a small half-smile at Logan.

Logan stood up, his eyes gleaming with a small hint of orange. "I'm going to find her…alone."

Kendall grabbed his friend's wrist. "Logan, she's a sister to all of us. We're not letting you do this alone."

Logan looked from his friends to his crush and sighed. "Alright. But, we need to go NOW!"

When Kendall, James, Carlos, Autumn and Hailey left, Logan grabbed me gently by my wrist.

"What's up, Logan?" I asked, noticing that he looked determined. Logan grabbed me by my waist and kissed me. A bit shocked, I slowly kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

Carlos walked into the apartment. "LOGAN, WHERE ARE-Oh, wow. Umm…sorry guys. We'll be…outside." The Latino ran back outside.

I blushed and we both laughed before leaving the apartment to find Jazzy.

* * *

**Me: Pretty cool, huh. Now, I did get over 30 reviews, so I owe you all a double sneak peek of Chapter 20 _and _Revenge Is Best Served Red.**

**Carlos: *still running* HELPP!**

**Kendall/James: *running after him***

**Logan: *running like a zombie***

* * *

**Chapter 20: Not Without A Fight**

Jazzmine hid behind the corner of an alley, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Look, I know she's here!" A voice yelled, sounding determined.

Not paying attention, she ran straight into Carlos.

"Jazzy! You're ok!" The Latino smiled, hugging the brunette.

She pushed herself out of Carlos' grip. "You did not see me, got it?"

Carlos was confused. "But, we're trying to help."

Jazzmine pulled out a pocket knife, scaring the Latino.

"Go home and forget you ever saw me." Jazzmine growled, venom dripping from every word.

* * *

**BFTP 2: Revenge Is Best Served Red**

"Cats, that sounded wonderful! But, you are all going back to Apopka." Gustavo explained.

"WHAT?" The girls asked, shocked.

"But, why? You just said we're doing pretty awesome." Autumn asked.

The four members of Big Time Rush walk into the room, each holding a box.

"Because someone in here just got a new album!" Kendall yelled, surprising the girls.

"Don't do that again, eyebrows!" Sam growled.

Jazzy looked at the boxes, confused. "So, if you guys got a new album, why are we going home?"

James chuckled. "You were just competition."

Carlos took one of the mysteriously wrapped CD's and gave it to his girlfriend. "Open it! We worked hard on the cover."

Jazzmine peeled off the wrapping. "This still doesn't-AHHH!"

The other members of the 4 Elements jumped up. "What happened?

* * *

**Me: Hey! Cool sneak peek's huh.**

**Kendall: Yea, they look interesting.**

**Logan: Agreed.**

**Me: Umm...not to be rude, but what did you do to Carlos? It's been strangely quiet.**

**James: *points to Carlos, who's gauzed into a chair completely***

**Me: Wow. Ok, well. I hope all you readers enjoyed this chapter, along with the sneak peeks. So, I thank you for putting up with me! Keep an eye out for Chapter 20: Not Without A Fight.**

**James/Kendall/Logan: Read and Review!**

**Carlos: *muffled* Help!**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	20. Not Without A Fight

_**Chapter 20: Not Without A Fight**_

**Me: Hey peoplez! It's currently 3:20 on a Friday Morning. I got my first FOOTBALL GAME AND BAND PERFORMACE TONIGHT! I'm so PUMPED!**

**James: Well, good luck.**

**Carlos: *still tied up, muffled* Yea! Go band!**

**Kendall: What's so important about band?**

**Logan: *whispers to Kendall* You shouldn't have said that.**

**Me: *holds Kendall by his collar* Band is music and music is my LIFE! Got that Knight?**

**Kendall: *nods* Sorry!**

**Me: *Let's him go* This chapter took me forever to type. I kept changing a bunch of things. So, I hope you enjoy it because I'm rocking LED ZEPPELIN TONIGHT!**

**Kendall: One more thing. *Unties Carlos***

**Me: Yea?**

**Big Time Rush: HAPPY EARLY 16TH BIRTHDAY!**

**Me: *blushes***

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my plot and my OC's. Also, I own my new band shirt, which is freakin BEAWESOME!_**

* * *

_2 days later...  
__Downtown LA  
Empty & dirty alleyway_

Jazzmine's POV

I shivered slightly and pulled my coat closer to my body. A few drips of blood stained the sleeves of the yellow-plated hoodie.

It's been 2 days since I walked out on my family...and for some reason, I don't regret it.

Maybe it's the fact that my friends will finally be safe.

Even if they have to live their lives without me.

My stomach growled, begging for food. I took $25 out of my pocket and headed to a nearby convience store.

I looked through the aisles of the small store and picked out a simple bag of sour gummi worms and a bottle of blond hair dye.

"Can I buy these, please?" I asked, hiding my hair and eyes through my hoodie.

"Of course. That'll be $21.25." The cashier told me.

I gave him the $25, grabbed my things and told him to keep the change.

"Breaking News! Jazzmine Mitchell, youngest singer in "The Four Elements" band has gone missing!" I looked at the tv, which also caught the cashier's attention.

"I'm Steven Berry, and this is the 9am news. We have no whereabouts of the young singer's location, but the two bands of Big Time Rush and The Four Elements are offering a $1000 award for any information on her. We also have Sabrina Shay at the Palm Woods. Sabrina?"

The cameras switched to the Palm Woods Park, where I saw my brother and Carlos.

"Well Steven, I am at the local Palm Woods Park, a small park across from the Palm Woods Hotel; which is home to the BTR and TFE bands. And here come Logan Mitchell and Carlos Garcia."

When the camera turned to Logan and Carlos, they were walking with their backs turned to the camera.

I smiled a bit, seeing as they were trying to avoid the reporter. Sabrina and the cameraman stood in front of the two boys.

"Will you please go away! We have to find my sister and I don't want any repoters or stupid paparizzi." Logan growled, trying to get away.

Sabrina ignored my brother. "I can tell that you boys are troubled, being the closest to Jazzy's heart. Is there anything you want to say to your fans? To help find her?"

Carlos grabbed the microphone from Sabrina. "Jazz, I have a feeling that you're watching this. If you are, we still care about you. I don't know what made you think we would never want to be your friends. We're gonna find you because we all love you. I really do love you, Jazzmine. Don't you dare forget that!"

Logan dragged Carlos out of the Palm Woods Park and Sabrina began to speak.

"You heard it here first. This is Sabrina Shay, LA Top News at 9. Steven?"

I ran out the store, back to the alleyway I called home. A lump formed in my throat as I actually started to tear up. I clutched my dog tag.

_Why am I so stupid! I can't believe that Carlos is in love with me! Why didn't I see it before._

**_Because he's lying to the press...to you. He's saying it for publicity_**

_Well, I love him back! Say something now, I dare you! Stupid voice!_

**_You can't face him...I know you can't._**

I smirked, looking at the bottle of hair dye. "Maybe _I _don't have to face him."

* * *

Normal POV  
5pm  
With Carlos, Logan, Sam and Hailey

"I've never liked downtown LA. It's so dangerous to even live here." Hailey sighed as Logan drove through downtown LA.

Downtown LA was completely different from uptown. Houses were either falling apart or burned down. Some homes had broken windows.

"Well, Jazz might be here and I won't sleep until we find her." Logan tried to stay awake.

"Dude, you _haven't _slept for two days. You need to sleep, Logan." Logan jerked the car to a stop and looked at the Latino. "Do you want to find Jazzy or NOT?"

Carlos growled. "You're acting as if I don't want to! I'm the one who told the WORLD how we FEEL ABOUT HER!"

Sam seperated the two boys. "Come on, guys. This is no time to be fighting! Logan, just let me drive. Carlos is right that you need to sleep, but we all want to find Jazzy. Please Logie. You need a nap."

Logan sighed and switched seats with Sam. As soon as the brunette started driving, Logan had fallen asleep in the back seat.

_About 30 minutes later_

"Hey, can you stop right here?" Carlos asked. Sam pulled the car to a spot in front of a convience store.

Sam looked at the Latino. "What's up, Carlos?"

"There's a girl in the alleyway over there. I'm gonna see if she knows anything." Carlos unbuckled his seatbelt and strapped his helmet on.

"Be careful, kay?" Hailey patted Carlos' helmet.

Carlos nodded. "I'll be fine. I'll call if I need some help." The Latino climbed out of the car and closed the door.

Another car door shut, and Carlos looked to see Logan.

"I am so helping you right now. Got that, bro?" Logan said, completely determined.

Carlos smiled. "Well then, come on!"

Logan directly approached the blond girl while Carlos took another way into the alleyway.

"Hi, I'm Logan. I'm just curious if you've seen a girl that looks similar to me." The blond looked at up at him.

Logan had absolutely no idea that the blond girl was Jazzmine.

"N-no. I haven't. Sorry." Jazzmine lied, stuffing a dog tag into her t-shirt.

"Maybe we can help you. You look pretty injured." Logan offered his hand. "What's your name?"

Jazzmine stood up quickly and backed away. "Name's...Melody. Don't want any help. Bye!" She ran away from Logan.

Jazzmine hid behind the corner of an alley, hoping they wouldn't see her.

"Look, I know she's here!" Logan's voice yelled, sounding determined.

Not paying attention, she ran straight into Carlos.

"Hi, I'm Carlos! And you are?" Carlos asked, holding out his hand.

_ I really do love you, Jazzmine. Don't you dare forget that. Jazzy's good mind reminded her._

_Should I tell him the truth? _

_**No! It was a lie!**_

"I'm Melody and I really _really_ need to leave." Jazzy lied.

Rain started to pour down, washing the blond dye out of her hair.

The Latino looked in shock as he saw the blond turn brunette. "J-Jazzy?"

"No, I'm Melody. I don't know anyone named Jazzy. You must have me confused with someone else."

Carlos pinned Jazzy to the alleyway wall and pulled the dog tag out of her shirt. It glittered with the name "Logan Mitchell."

"Jazzy. It is you. You're ok." Carlos hugged the brunette.

She pushed herself out of Carlos' grip. "You did not see me, got it?"

Carlos was confused. "But, we're trying to help."

Jazzmine pulled out a pocket knife, scaring the Latino.

"Go home and forget you ever saw me." Jazzmine growled, venom dripping from every word.

Carlos pinned Jazzy back to the wall. "What's wrong? Ever since your argument with Logan, you've changed! You seem completely different."

The Latino's eyes grew wider when he saw blood dripping from her arm. "Are you...cutting?"

Jazzy growled and swiped her pocket knife, cutting Carlos' upper right arm.

Guilt washed over the brunette. _What...did...I...just...do? _She dropped the knife as her eyes grew wide.

"I h-hurt you. I _knew_ this was going to happen!" Jazzmine screamed at Carlos.

Jazzmine feels a hand on her wrist and turns around to see Logan.

"Jazzy, we should be taking you home. Please. You're only hurting yourself and us by doing crazy stuff like this." Jazzy looked from Carlos and Logan.

**_Don't do it! You'll end up killing them!_**

Jazzmine sighed, tired of running. "Ok. I'll come back."

* * *

_One hour later  
Apartment 2J_

The band members walked into the BTR apartment to see Mrs. Knight, Katie and Jordan on the couch.

Mrs. Knight dropped the tissue that was in her hand and hugged Jazzmine. "Thank goodness, you're alright."

Jazzy sat quietly as her friends stared at her arms. The sweater's sleeves were dotted with dried blood from this morning.

"Jazzy, we're not going to hurt you. But, you have to take the gauze off your arms. We want to see how much damage's already been done." James said calmely, looking at the younger girl.

Jazzy shook her head. "There's nothing there. I just got in a bad fight, that's all."

"Jazz, the gauze that was here was used by you. Plus, Hailey's razor is gone, too. We promise, we just want to help." Autumn reassured the brunette.

Sighing, Jazzmine slowly peeled the gauze off her right arm. The gang gasped. She had at least 10 or more cuts on her arm.

Logan looked at his sister. "How many cuts do you have? Do you know?"

Jazzmine shook her head. "I k-kinda lost count after...17." She looked to see Kendall counting the cuts on her arm.

"Twenty. What about the other arm?" Jazzy took the gauze off her other arm, revealing more cuts.

Jordan continued the counting. "Twenty more...so that's about...40. Jazz, 40 cuts?"

"I didn't really know how many I had. I just knew that it felt really good." Jazzy muttered.

Logan walked into the bathroom, then came back out with a first-aid kit. "I'm gonna clean your cuts, kay? But, one of us has to change the gauze every day not just to avoid an infection; but to make sure that you're not cutting anymore."

Jazzy nodded. "Ok."

Once Logan cleaned the cut and put replaced the gauze, Sam jumped up in his place. "This may seem kinda wrong Jazz, and believe me, you know I care about your feelings. But, we kinda need to leave because we have a little surprise for you back in our apartment. Is that ok with you?"

Jazzy just nodded, got up and left quietly with her bandmates.

* * *

"Really, Autumn. A dressy place?" The three girls looked at Autumn.

Autumn raised her hands in defense. "I didn't pick the place. The guys did. I was just told to tell you to dress up and I quote "girly"."

"But I _hate _dresses! Do I have to dress up?" Jazzmine looked at her friends.

"Yea, apparently, it's a classical place. We have to be dressy to get in." Sam explained, finshing her hair.

"Believe me, if we didn't need to, we wouldn't either. Well, maybe Autumn would." Hailey smirked.

Autumn walked out of her room. "Oh, ha-ha. That was so funny, I forgot to laugh."

Jazzy started to giggle. "Fine. Since I'm being forced to, I'll wear a *shivers* dress."

_About one hour later_

"Damn it, James. Come on! If you're looking for your lucky comb again, it's out here." Carlos yelled.

"I'll be out in five minutes!" The pretty boy yelled from the bathroom.

"Didn't he say that about half an hour ago?" Kendall nodded, answering Logan's question.

Carlos picked up James' lucky comb, turned the stove on and hid the comb in his tuxedo jacket. "Oh, Jamie. Your lucky comb is on the stove I think I left on. Does it smell like rubber to you guys?"

Logan snickered, trying not to blow the prank. "Yea. Carlos, what did you do?"

There was a knock on the door. Kendall opened the door and his jaw dropped. Logan quickly got up from the couch and straightened his tuxedo (ties, not bowties).

Autumn's wearing a light purple dress that brought out her strange-colored eyes. Her black hair was straightened and glowed with green glitter to match her highlights. **(I'm sticking with black hair because I kept forgetting if it was black or red.)**

Hailey is wearing a pearl white dress with a light blue rim around the end of the dress. Her blond hair was put into a simple light green headband to seperate her white highlights and bring out her green eyes.

Samantha's wearing a dark blue dress with light blue water tracings that bring out her highlights. Her brunette hair was completely straight and in a dark blue headband.

"Jazzy, come on!" Sam yelled behind her.

"No! I feel...girly. Are you sure I can't wear jeans?" Jazzy voice called out from the hallway.

"We're pretty sure, Jazzy. Besides, you look amazing!" Autumn called in a sing-song voice.

"Fine! Be there in a sec." Jazzy yelled.

"WHERE'S MY COMB, CARLOS?" James yelled, still in the bathroom.

"Burning over the stove, Jamie. Come and get it!" Carlos laughed.

"Kay, I'm here. But, I'm probably gonna hide this after today and "accidentally" forget about it." Carlos turned around at the sound of Jazzy's voice, and his jaw dropped.

Jazzzmine is wearing a dark blood red dress with a dark black rim around the end of her dress. Her hair was taken out of her usual ponytail, curled to make it wavy and glittered (thanks to Autumn). A red hairbow headband sat in her hair.

"CARLOS! YOU'RE SLEEVE'S ON FIRE!" Carlos woke up, saw the fire and patted it out his sleeve.

Carlos smiled his heartwarming smile when he saw the girls laughing.

James walked out the bathroom and stopped when he saw the girls. For once, his lucky comb was the last thing on his mind.

"You look amazing guys." Hailey blushed while Jazzy muttered something about burning her dress.

"Thanks James, since we left the other guys kinda speechless." Sam laughed.

"Well, Kelly just texted me saying that him, Gustavo, Mrs. Knight and Katie are downstairs. Ready to go?" Kendall asked.

"Yea. Let's go." Autumn took Kendall's hand.

* * *

_That Evening  
7pm; The Sky's Heart Restaurant_

The band members, Gustavo, Kelly, Ms. Knight and Katie were at LA's newest restaurant, celebrating Jazzy's safe return.

Logan stood up, gaining everyone's attention. "Hey. Umm...I just wanted to tell Jazzy that we all really care about her. Jazz, you're my other half, and the past eight years and two days were terrible without you. I think we all agree when I say that we love you Jazzmine and none of us want to lose you."

A smile on her face, Jazzy stood up and hugged Logan. "I missed you too." Then, 6 more pairs of arms hugged the twins, causing a loud "awwww" from the other restaurant eaters.

Once the food came, Jazzmine looked at her friends. Carlos and James were playing with their food. Sam and Hailey were in a heated debate about if tomatoes are a fruit or vegetable. Kendall, Logan and Autumn were thinking of new songs by keeping a beat on the table and rapping. Katie was recording all of this on her new Flip Recorder.

"I have to go to the bathroom. Excuse me." Jazzmine got up from the table and walked outside the doors.

James looked up from his food "argument" to see Jazzy walking away. "Didn't Jazzy said she's going to the bathroom? 'Cause the bathroom's in the other direction."

"She knows that, so where is she going?" Kendall asked, concerned.

Carlos got up from the table and followed the brunette's path.

The Latino walked outside the restaurant to see Jazzy sitting at a bus stop patiently.

_**You don't deserve this dinner. You're just killing everyone on the inside**._

_Oh My Pickles! GO AWAY! Stupid voice!_

Jazzy jumped, scared, when Carlos grabbed her wrist. "Oh, hey Carlos. I was just thinking."

Carlos raised an eyebrow. "About?"

Jazzy sighed. "Everything that's been happening. I still think I'm hurting all of you. This stupid evil voice won't stop telling me that Logan hates me or you lied to me probably until I commit freakin suicide! But, I am curious if I really deserve this dinner."

The Latino sat next to his girlfriend. "Tell that voice in your head that it's stupid." Jazzy giggled. "And, you do deserve this dinner. We could have found you dead."

The brunette looked at the stars for a minute. "But...I lied to you to try and protect you. All of you."

Carlos locked Jazzy's eyes with his. "You lying was only telling us that you needed help. It was helping us find you. I know you were trying to protect us, but we're trying to protect you. Especially Logan and myself."

Jazzy smiled, blushing and avoiding her boyfriend's gaze. "Hey, I saw the newscast with you and Logan earlier. Were you lying?"

Carlos pulled Jazzy closer to him. "Of course not. I really do love you."

Jazzy sighed in relief. "Good...cause I'm actually in love with you too. It just took me this long to figure it out."

Carlos pulled a box out of his jacket and took a deep breath. **(OMG, IT'S NOT WHAT YOU THINK!)**

"Come on, we should go back inside." Jazzy smiled, the sparkle back in her brown eyes.

Once inside, Jazzy sat next to Logan, who hugged his twin sister. But, Carlos didn't sit down.

"You ok, Carlitos?" Carlos pulled out the medium-sized box. Sam, Autumn and Hailey actually squealed, surprising Jazzy.

"Ok? What's up?" Logan shook his head, causing Jazzy's curiousity to grow.

Carlos pulled Jazzy out of her seat by her hand. "Jazzmine, you're a big part of my life. Well...you actually always have been. Even when you were in Florida with no memory of us."

The restaurant got strangely quiet. Everyone's attention (even zhe babies!) was on Carlos and Jazzy.

"So, I bought you this. It may be from me, but it has a little piece of the band." Jazzy's heart almost stopped when she saw the bracelet. It was a sliver charm bracelet with 9 charms. Each meaning a different band member.

A comb (James)  
A hockey puck (Kendall)  
A book (Logan)  
A water droplet (Samantha)  
A leaf (Autumn)  
A ballon (Hailey)  
A wad of money (Katie)  
A hockey helmet (Carlos)  
A heart that said C+J on the back side.

Carlos clipped the bracelet onto Jazzmine's wrist. Jazzmine hugged all her friends, thanking them. Then, Jazzmine kissed Carlos without a care in the world. She pulled away, opening her eyes and smiling. "Thank you, Carlos. For not giving up on me."

* * *

**Me: I know, it was kinda a sappy ending. But, it's not over yet. I've decided to add 3 (Chapter) events leading up to a 2 chapter Christmas special! **

**Logan: Wow. Good idea.**

**Me: Yes. I've also decided once I finish, I will not post the sequal unti December 26, 2011.**

**Kendall: *raises eyebrow* Why?**

**Me: I started this story on Dec 26, 2010. I thought it would be kinda cool to have a story's sequal posted an exact year after the original. Plsu, I have to work on my BTR/Glee story.**

**James: WE'RE GONNA MEET GLEE?**

**Kendall/Logan/Carlos: O_O**

**Me: And I thought _I_ was the Gleek here. Well, please read, review and look for Chapter 21: Who's Deke and Why Should We Care?**

**Kendall: Oh, and little Miss Flameheart2013's birthday is on Labor Day this year.**

**Logan: September 5th, she's turning 16!**

**Me: *blushing* Why would you tell them that? Fine, just don't put this on youtube or something.**

**James/Carlos: *each holding a video camera* Umm...oops! **

**Me: Ok! Ok! If you wanna wish me a happy Sweet 16 in a review, I don't mind. **

**BTR/Me: Byez!**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***

**P.s. This chapter is 3,893 words! My longest one yet! Yay!**


	21. I Hate Everything About You

**Logan: Flameheart? For a sec, I thought you were dead.**

**Me: Wtf? Why?**

**Kendall: The last time you updated was September 3rd.**

**Me: I know. But I had writer's block, three different ideas, school, band and Powder Puff.**

**Carlos: Powder Puff?**

**Me: Girls play football, boys cheerlead. My class gets to play against the seniors this year! I'm lucky #16.**

**James: Congrats.**

**Me: I wanna thank everyone who wished me a happy birthday last month. And, to 4evrablackrose, sorry I didn't meet up w/u for the story. I was sooo busy that Sunday, it completely slipped my mind.**

**Carlos:...I'm hungry.**

**Me: Popsicle? *shows freezer filled with popsicles***

**Carlos:...*attacks freezer* XD**

**Kendall/Logan/James: *face palm***

**Me: What? **

**Kendall: Flameheart2013 does not own anything reconizable. Including all the cell phones (except for her own iPhone), or the songs "Jar Of Hearts" by Christina Perry and "I Hate Everything About You" by 3 Times Grace.**

**James: *to Flameheart* You & Carlos would look cute together.**

**Me: *blushes* Yea, so would you and Kendall!**

**James: *blushes***

* * *

**Chapter 21: Jar Of Hearts/I Hate Everything About You**

**Apartment 2J**  
**November 29, 2011  
3:50pm**

"YES! GOAL! TAKE THAT, MINNESOTA!" Jazzmine yelled at her brother and his friends.

"Jazzy, you're _from _Minnesota!" Logan reminded his sister.

"Yea, but I grew with these nutcases in Apopka. So, I'm a Florida girl now." She laughed, hugging her friends.

The two bands were sitting in Apartment 2K watching the Minnesota Wild play against the Tampa Bay Lighting. Pieces of popcorn, chips and empty soda cans laid around the living room floor. **(Surprisingly, Tampa Bay does really have a hockey team :D)**

Tampa Bay and Minnesota were tied winning and there was 2 minutes left in the last quarter.

"Hey, I say we make a bet. Losers have to do whatever the winners say. No matter how embarrassing or cheesy." Hailey told the boy band.

"Alright, you're on." The two blond leaders shook hands.

Logan looked at Kendall in awe. "Kendall, are you crazy? We're tied in the 4th quarter of the game with one minute left. There's no way we can win!"

Carlos laughed. "Logan, we're the Minnesota Wild! We'll win; we always do."

The clock was ticking down to the final ten seconds as #4 Minnesota Wild stole the puck from #13 Tampa Bay Lightning and was headed towards the goal.

"Come on…come on…" The eight teens mumbled. Once the buzzer rang, the puck was shot from half ice and successfully entered the net passed the goalie.

"Yes! And the Minnesota Wild WINS AGAIN!" James yelled; extremely elated.

"Oh, boy; what'cha think they're gonna make us do?" Autumn whispered to her friends.

"I don't know." Jazzmine and Hailey said.

"Alright, girls; we won the bet. So, you have to tell us your deepest secret." Logan told the girls, sitting next to them.

"Do we have too?" Jazzmine gave her brother her puppy dog look.

"Nuh-uh-uh, Jazzy; your puppy dog look won't work this time." Carlos wrapped an arm around his girlfriend.

She sighed. "Ok, ok. My deepest secret is that I…am…dyslexic."

The boys' attention snapped up. "Dyslexic?"

"Yea; I was diagnosed with dyslexia in the fifth grade after I had trouble reading a book to the class. I kept saying 9 instead of the letter b." The brunette sighed.

Kendall raised an eyebrow. "That's actually a bit surprising. Don't dyslexic children usually have low school grades?"

Jazzy smiled. "I figured out a trick to help me, plus I had these 3 nutballs, so I'm good."

"Plus, she didn't want to get kicked out of Band, so she had to keep her grades up." Sam grinned.

"Speaking of Sam, what's your secret?" Jazzmine asked, trying not to snicker.

Samantha sighed, playing with a strand of her brunette hair. "I still sleep with a night light because I'm very afraid of the dark."

Carlos started to laugh until Logan hit him upside his head. "How come? I thought people usually outgrow that fear."

"I almost outgrew it when I was about eight, but then someone dared us to do the whole "Bloody Mary" thing. We skipped, but someone else did it. I h-heard s-screaming and s-saw blood coming o-out of the b-bathroom. I was terrified to sleep in the dark after that." Sam started to cry, trembling.

Logan held his girlfriend into a warm bear hug. **(OMGZ CUTE! XD)**

Kendall looked at his own girlfriend. "Autumn?"

The ravenette looked at her sneakers. "I was diagnosed with a level 1 case of ADHD in 7th grade. It's really mild, but I have to limit myself to candy on Halloween."

James raised an eyebrow. "Really? I could not even tell."

Carlos sighed. "You can't really tell from personality. I don't have ADHD, but I still do crazy stunts."

Logan nodded. "Very true. Hailey, it's your turn."

Sam quietly broke herself out of Logan's hug, sniffling.

Hailey growled to herself. "Well, my secret isn't as terrifying as Sammy's, but-" There was a knock on the door.

Hailey got up from her spot on the floor and opened it. Her skin turned pale and she started to shake. "M-Max?"

Max is 5"6 with jet black hair and hazel eyes. He is very brawn, but also academically smart. He's on the defense for Apopka High School's varsity football team.

Jazzy got up, starting to growl. "What do _you _want?"

Max smiled. "I just wanted to see my boo."

Kendall stood up in confusion. "Hailey, who's the dude?"

"No one wants you here Max, so go home." Autumn spat at the teenage boy.

Max smiled innocently. "What. I can't see my girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" James yelled, jumping up from his spot on the couch.

Sam got up from her seat. "GO TO HELL YOU CHEATING, UNGRATEFUL SON OF A- Logan clamped his hand over her mouth.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, GIRLFRIEND?"

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Autumn yelled, causing silence to fill the room. "Now Max, no one wants you here. So, you can kindly leave or I'll kick you out, my way."

Max pushed the ravenette onto the ground, causing her to hit her head. "Ow." The dark-haired boy grabbed the blond girls wrist.

Kendall, Jazzmine and Samantha ran over to her side, making sure that she was ok.

The color slowly returned to Hailey's skin and she snapped out of her trance. She bit Max's hand, causing him to lose his grip on her.

"You may be on hell of a bastard, but _no one hurts my friends._" Hailey's green eyes turned blue and the windows in the apartment flew open.

Sam grabbed the leg of the dining room table. "You might wanna hang on to something. Hailey's bitchy side is really crazy."

The wind seemed to pick up speed as Hailey raised her arms. A tornado formed around her, also forming 2 balls of air hovering above both her hands.

"Now...get...OUT!" Hailey threw the wind at her ex, causing him to fly through the door and the wall of the hallway.

The wind completely stopped as Hailey's eyes changed back to green and she fainted.

* * *

**Apartment 2K  
4pm  
Hailey's POV**

"Hailey...Hailey...wake up." As I strained to open my eyes, I saw a few different colors and the outline of a person.

Once my vision became clearer, I noticed that I was in my bedroom with Jordan. "J-Jordan? W-What happened?"

Jordan's head seemed to snap when he heard me. "You ok?"

My head was spinning like I had a massive hangover from alcohol _and _weed. "Very dizzy...major head...ache."

"Sam said that would happen. You used all your energy when you "kicked" Max out of the apartment. Even broke the door."

I growled, looking into my brother's green eyes. "Never _ever _say his name again! He caused every one of us misery and I'm not letting him do that now!...Ow! Headache!"

Jordan fluffed my pillow. "I'll get you an asprin. Be back."

As soon as he walked out, James walked in. My eyes grew slightly wider as I felt a bit more nervous.

_How the fuck am I gonna explain my crazy ex boyfriend to James?_

There was an awkward silence between us when James sat on the bed; the tension seemed to grow stronger.

I took a breath. "James, Max is my ex-boyfriend from my freshman year at Apopka High. As you saw, I never forgave him."

"So, what happened?" James asked, his hazel eyes meeting my green.

"He cheated on me with...3 other girls. They were just as clueless as I was; just as surprised as I was when I found out." James nodded his head, soaking up the information.

"Do you know who he cheated on you with?" I looked at my boyfriend, my fingers crossed behind my back.

"No. I know we all met up one day and got revenge on Max, but I can't remember their names." James smiled and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"Well, get some rest and feel better. Kay Hails?" I blushed.

"Ok. See you later." Once James walked out my room-closing the door behind him- I let my breath go and uncrossed my fingers.

I never thought I would have to lie to my own boyfriend. Of course I knew who Max cheated on me with. But if I spilled, this would be a full-blown war. All eight of us against each other.

Jordan walked into my room, holding a glass of water and an asprin pill. "Sorry. Logan hid the asprin pills because Carlos thought it was candy, so I had to look for them."

I swallowed the pill, drank some water to wash it down and gave the empty glass back to my brother.

"Thanks, Jordan." I yawned as I crawled back into my warm bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Normal POV**  
**(With everyone else)**

Logan stared at the apartment in shock. Papers were carelessly littered across the floor. Plates, cups and silverware were thrown around the apartment.

"Note to self. Never get Hailey angry." The genius muttered to himself as he grabbed a large garbage bag. "Guys, you are going to help me, right?"

Jazzmine stretched as she got up from her spot on the couch. "Yep. Want me to just burn everything?"

"No, Jazzy. Stop it, and stop it now." Sam grabbed her younger friend's wrist.

The younger twin sighed. "Fine."

Autumn looked at James and Kendall, who were watching tv. Carlos was fast asleep.

"You guys know you're gonna have to help, right?" The blond and brunette looked up.

"Ok, what if we don't?" Kendall stated. Jazzmine grabbed Kendall's hockey stick and James' lucky comb.

"I'm not afraid to set these on fire." Kendall and James jumped off the couch. James looked at the sleeping Latino.

"What about Carlos?" Logan looked at Carlos. "Let him sleep. I think all the sleeping pills he ate are working."

* * *

**6 hours later  
10pm**

Hailey yawned as she sat up in her bed. She glanced at the clock. 10:35pm

_Where's Autumn? She's usually sleep by this time._

The blond singer jumped out of her bed and walked into the living room. She saw the tv was playing the credits of "Transformers: Dark of The Moon."

Logan was sleeping with Jazzy under his arms. Carlos was sleeping on the floor with Sammy behind him; their backs turned from each other. Kendall, James, and Autumn were all sleeping on the couch.

Yawning, Hailey quietly walked out the room, careful not to wake her sleeping friends. Closing the door quietly, she headed to the Palm Woods roof.

**(Palm Woods Roof)**

Hailey laid on the roof, watching the stars shine in the nighttime sky. She quietly pointed out some constellations to herself until she heard something.

She jumped up, listening closer. _Sounds like someone's walking up here. _Then, sudden silence.

Hailey quietly stood up and headed to the elevator doors. A hand grabbed the blond's throat and pinned her to the wall.

"Hey, Hails. You remember me?" A cold voice growled.

Hailey bit the hand that was holding her, causing him to lose his grip and let her go. "Max, I told you to stay awake from ALL OF US!"

"Hmm. I don't think so. You're gonna be my girlfriend whether you like it or not." Hailey growled at the football player.

"Why should I be? After what you did to me and my friends, there's no such thing as forgiviness between us." Max leaned closer to Hailey.

"Would you rather I kill James?" Hailey froze, scared. "No, you won't hurt James. You don't have the guts to."

Max pulled out a pocketknife and waved it in front of Hailey. "Try me. Now, you'll break up with James in the morning. You won't tell any of your little friends about this and you'll do whatever I say."

Hailey sighed. "I can still kill you with my-

"Wind powers? Did you forget that I can take them away and kill you?" Hailey looked at the ground.

Max lifted her head and grabbed her wrist. His hand glowed white and Hailey felt weaker. She felt her power being drained. "Ok, OK!" Max let go and Hailey fell onto the ground.

"Good girl. See you in the morning." Max walked away and Hailey just looked at her necklace. She opened the locket to see a picture of all her friends on one side and a single normal picture of James on the other.

_What did I just do?_

* * *

Apartment 2J  
10am  
November 30  
Jazzy's POV

I groaned and placed my arm over my eyes when the sunlight peaked through the window. Giving up, I got up and yawned. I saw Logan behind me, fast asleep.

He looks so silly with chocolate syrup on his face. After taking a quick picture with my phone, I headed to Hailey's room to hear talking on the other side of the door.

"Hailey, there's got to be a reason why you're doing this." _Sounds like James._

"No reason Jamie. I'm really sorry. It's just not gonna work." _Is Hailey...lying?_

"But Hail, I didn't do anything wrong!" James yelled.

"And I know that. It's my own fault. Now, can you please leave?" I backed away from the door when James walked out.

"Mornin, James. You 'aight?" I asked, my old Texas accent coming loose.

James looked into my eyes, his own showing concern. "Did Hailey tell you anything lately? About me?"

"Besides being super sweet...nope. Why? Did something happen?" James sighed.

"No. Nothing. I've gotta go...somewhere." Once James walked out the door, I walked into Hailey's room to see her...crying!

"Hails, what happened?" I asked the blond. "Did James cheat on you?" Mentioning James seemed to make her cry harder.

"I-I b-broke u-up w-with J-James." Hailey sobbed. I looked at my friend in shock. "Why? Just yesterday, you said that he was superperfect!" **(Yes, she said it as one word.)**

"M-Max t-threatened t-to k-k-kill J-James if I d-didn't." I quietly walked out of the room and tried to wake up my friends. Of course, they're all heavy sleepers.

Turning on my Air Horn App, I set my volume on full blast and shook my phone.

BBBBEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPP!

Kendall and Autumn jumped up, causing them to fall off the couch onto Carlos and Sam. Logan jumped up from his spot, frightened.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" I rolled my eyes. "Hailey's crying and James seems to be upset, too. I wanted to wake you up so we can help them!"

Sam and Autumn's eyes grew wide. Hailey had never cried. Not when she broke her arm in the 4th grade or when she was stabbed in the 8th grade. We found out the only thing that can break her is heartbreak. She only cried once; in 9th grade with her first heartbreak.

"So...where's James?" Carlos asked, half awake.

"And why is there chocolate on my face?" Logan asked, wiping the tasty liquid off his face.

"James walked out the door a few minutes ago and Logan, you drank all the chocolate syrup straight out the bottle last night." Logan blushed.

"So, you guys go find James and we'll stay here with Hailey. It'll be a boys day out-girls day in- thing." Sam suggested.

"Alright! We'll see you guys later." Kendall, Logan and Carlos (still half asleep) walked out of the apartment.

**Apartment 2K  
3pm**

Hailey laughed at the actions of Pascal. The members of TFE were sitting in the living room watching "Tangled."

Kendall had called around 1 and told them they found James at the hockey rink.

(The girls snack on spicy barbeque food and watch comedy movies when they are depressed...or broken hearted.)

"I'm gonna head down to the lobby for more ice. Be right back." Jazzy jumped off the couch, took a chicken leg and walked out the door.

_'Who do you think you are? Runnin' 'round, leaving scars.' _Jazzmine hummed. She wrote the lyrics on her hand, keeping the melody in her head for later.

Suddenly, the perky brunette was ambushed. A pair of hands were holding her wrists above her head as she was slammed into a wall.

"I'm kinda busy, so go away!"A voice growled in her ear. "I don't think so, Jazzy."

Jazzy growled. "Max, I don't have time for your B.S, so go bother someone else!"

Max smiled. "Aww...you know, you're gonna be my new girlfriend, right." Jazzmine smiled and spit in his face.

"I don't think so. I already have the sweetest boyfriend in the world." Max smirked as his hands began to glow red.

"Really? Why don't we see about that?" Jazzy felt all her energy being drained from her like blood from a vampire victim. The minute she felt a pair of lips on hers, she struggled to break free.

The sound of voices suddenly stopped. "J-Jazzmine?" A voice cracked.

Max pulled away from her to see the four members of Big Time Rush. "Well, looks like I have to leave. Bye Jazzy." Max walked back to his apartment.

Jazzmine just looked at her sneakers before she looked at her friends.

"Jazz, how...why?" Carlos' voice cracked.

"You've probably heard this a million times before, but I _superswear _there is nothing going on with me and...that." Jazzmine sighed.

"Really?" Kendall raised an eyebrow. "Then why'd you kiss him?"

"He kissed me!" Jazzmine yelled. "You know I wouldn't do anything to hurt anyone unless they hurt me or my friends! You all know this!"

James, Kendall and even Logan walked away, leaving Carlos and Jazzmine alone in the lobby.

"Please believe me Carlos. You know I wouldn't do anything like this." Jazzmine looked in the Latino's eyes, her own filling up with tears.

Carlos pushed her away. "You wouldn't...but you did. It's over."

Jazzmine heard her heart break as she slid onto the ground, crying quietly.

* * *

**December 5, 2011**  
**Apartment 2K**  
**9:50am**

Samantha woke up, yawning. She only slept for 5 minutes because a oddly quiet and depressed Jazzmine had come home five days ago. She was still crying last night.

_'Sam quietly washed the plates-which were sticky with barbeque sauce-while Autumn cleaned the living room and Hailey was fast asleep on the couch._

_The front door quietly opened, revealing a very quiet Jazzmine._

_"Hey Jazz. Where's the ice?" Autumn asked, shutting the power off the vaccum. _

_"F-Forgot about it." The brunette's voice cracked._

_Sam turned off the sink water and dried her hands. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"_

_Jazzmine shook her head. "No. Nothing y-you guys n-need to w-worry about. Worry about Hailey instead." _

_At the mention of her name, Hailey woke up. "What goes on?"_

_"Nothing. I'm going to my room." Hailey jumped up and stopped Jazzmine from reaching her bedroom._

_The blond looked into her younger friend's eyes."Something wrong Jazzy. Please, just tell us. You know we'll always be on your side."_

_Jazzmine looked at Sam and Autumn, who were walking over to her, then back at Hailey before she broke down sobbing._

_"H-He b-broke u-up w-with m-me. N-None o-of t-them even b-believed me!" The three girls comforted their friend._

_"Wait...Carlos broke up with you?" Jazzmine nodded her head. "Why?" Sam asked, confused._

_"M-Max ambushed m-me, t-took some o-of my e-energy and k-kissed me in f-front of t-them!" Autumn looked surprised._

_"I'm surprised the guys didn't believe you. But, don't you dare cry anymore. It'll be ok." Jazzmine looked at her friends._

_"B-But it's m-my first h-heartbreak. I-I don't know w-what to do!" Autumn, Hailey and Samantha looked at each other._

_Since Jazzmine is the youngest of their group, they always protected her from these things. They never thought one of her best friends would be the one to hurt her._

_"Just eat something you like and take a nap, ok?" Jazzmine nodded her head, walked into the kitchen and took out a bag of marshmallows._

_Sam raised an eyebrow. "I'm kinda surprised she picked marshmallows to eat."'_

It's Peanut Butter Jelly Time!  
Peanut Butter Jelly Time!

Sam groaned at her ringtone and picked up her Blackberry Touch. "Hello?"

"Cats, I need you to write a ballad song for me. It'll prove if you're creative enough to be in a band. It needs to have the word "Jar" in it."

Sam rolled her eyes. "Gustavo, now's not a good time-

"I don't care. And, it has to be done in 3 hours so we can record it with BTR. Now...write the song or I will END YOU!" The phone line went dead.

Sam sighed and crawled out of her bed. After fixing her "Led Zeppelin" pajamas, she noticed that both Jazzmine and Hailey weren't in their beds.  
_Oh, no! I really hope they didn't...  
_Sam shivered at the thought of actually losing her friends.

Sam shook Autumn awake. "Sam? Is it Christmas yet?"

Sam laughed. "Not yet, but I don't see Hailey or Jazzmine. I'm a little worried.

Autumn crawled out of her bed, almost tripping on her "music notes" pajamas.

A soft melody filled the room from the grand piano in the living room. Autumn and Sam quietly snuck into the living room to see Jazzmine and Hailey sitting at the piano.

Jazzmine-still wearing her Hello Kitty pajamas- was writing something while Hailey-still wearing her "Gleek" pajamas- was keeping a beat.

"We're gonna need lyrics, you know." Jazzy nodded and showed Hailey her hand.

"I thought of these lyrics yesterday. It's not much, but it's a start." Hailey studied the lyrics.

"Perfect! Write them down...on the paper, not your other hand." Jazzy laughed as she wrote the lyrics down.

Sam and Autumn quietly walked over to the brunette and blond. "Hey guys. You alright?"

Jazzmine nodded her head. "Feeling a bit better. We're writing a song. Wanna hear what we got so far?"

Autumn and Sam sat on the top of the piano. "Sure."

**_Hailey_**

_I know I can't take one more step towards you.  
Cause all that's waiting is regret.  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore.  
You lost the love I loved the most  
I learned to live  
Half-alive  
And now you want me one more time_

**_Jazzmine _**

_And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round, leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inslde your soul  
So don't come back for me.  
Who do you think you are._

Hailey sighed. "That's all we got so far."

Autumn was tearing up. "That was amazing! We have to finish it!"

Jazzmine raised an eyebrow. "Why rush it?"

Sam blushed. "Gustavo kinda wants us to write a song in 3 hours. And that song could be it."

Jazzmine looked at her feet. "I don't know. Doesn't it seem kinda...weird to put our own sadness in a song?"

Autumn wiped the tears from her eyes. "It's not just for us...or Gustavo. It could be for any girl with a broken heart. Either forced break up or a first heartbreak or actually being cheated on! It could work!"

Hailey looked at Jazzmine, who seemed to be ok. "Please, little sis?"

Jazmine smiled. "Alright. Let's finish the song first!"

* * *

**1pm  
Rocque Records**

"WHERE ARE THE DOGS?" Gustavo yelled at Kelly.

"I don't...oh, no." Kendall, James and Logan walked in with Carlos' helmet.

"What happened to Carlos?" Logan sighed.

"Well...after a little broken heart...he went dark." Carlos walked into the studio. He was wearing a dark black "Pain Is My Best Friend" t-shirt. Along with dark black pants, Nike sneakers and a black bandana.

"Carlos?" Kelly asked.

"Well? Are we gonna record this song or not? 'Cause I've got places to be." The Latino replied.

"You do NOT TALK TO ME OR KELLY LIKE THAT!" Gustavo yelled, face turning red.

Carlos smirked, grabbed Gustavo and managed to pin him to the wall. "Now, we have two options. We can record this song now so we can leave, or you can be singing with the angels. Got it?"

Kelly and the other members of BTR looked at Carlos in shock. "Ok, ok." Carlos let Gustavo go and walked into the recording booth.

"Alright, let's start in-OK! WHAT'S GOING ON?" The boys attention was brought to Sam and Autumn, who walked into the studio alone.

"WHERE ARE JAZZMINE AND HAILEY?" He yelled.

"We're here! God damn, Gustavo. Chill the fuck out!" Everyone was surprised that Jazzmine herself has said those words.

Jazzmine wore a black "Love is Dead To Me" t-shirt, a black pair of jeans, black Nikes and she ditched her fedora for a black hairbow with droplets of red paint.

Hailey sported a very similar outfit. Her shirt said "One Minute Closer To The Edge", she wore black Adicolors and a chain on her waist.

"You called?" Hailey asked, looking at the fat producer.

"Ok, the dogs were here first, so let them sing their song. Then, you girls can go." The girls nodded in understanding.

"What's the song called?" Kelly asked the boys.

"I Hate Everything About You." James answered.

**James:**  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

**Kendall:**  
Every roommate kept awake  
By every sigh and scream we make  
All the feelings that I get  
But I still don't miss you yet

**James & Carlos**  
Only when I stop to think about it

**Carlos:**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

**James:**  
Every time we lie awake  
After every hit we take  
Every feeling that I get  
But I haven't missed you yet

**Logan & Kendall**  
Only when I stop to think about it

**Carlos:**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

**Logan:**  
Only when I stop to think about you  
I know  
Only when you stop to think about me  
Do you know?

**Carlos:**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?  
You hate everything about me  
Why do you love me?

**Logan:** I hate  
**Carlos:** You hate  
**Kendall**: I hate  
**James:** You love me

**All**  
I hate everything about you  
Why do I love you?

Sam, Autumn and Kelly looked at the boys in shock. This wasn't something they normally did.  
Jazzmine and Hailey quietly avoided their ex-boyfriend's eyes.

"Dogs. That was...very unexpected." Gustavo took off his sunglasses. "I loved it! It's new and your fans won't expect it! What happened?"

Carlos looked at Jazzmine, who picked the wrong time to look up. "Let's just say...I had a little rough inspiration." He sneered.

Jazzmine cletched her hands into fists, trying not to punch the wall...or Carlos.

"Alright cats. You're song is up. And it's called..."

"Jar Of Hearts." Hailey answered as the door opened.

"Am I too late to see Hailey?" Max asked as he walked through the door. He dodged a fireball that Jazzmine threw at his head.

"YES! GET THE FUCK OUT!" The brunette yelled, anger filling her body.

"Cool it Jazz. He's not worth it." Sam calmly held the brunette's shoulders.

"He worth every fucking minute that I'm ripping him limb from limb!" Jazzmine yelled. The boys looked at her in shock.

Sam's hand glowed blue and Jazzmine slowly calmed down. "Chill. Kay, Jazz?"

Jazzmine nodded her head, glaring at Max.

**Hailey**  
I know, I can't take one more step towards you  
'Cause all that's waiting is regret  
And don't you know I'm not your ghost anymore  
You lost the love I loved the most

I learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

**Jazzmine  
**And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

**Samantha**  
I hear you're asking all around  
If I am anywhere to be found  
But I have grown too strong  
To ever fall back in your arms

I've learned to live, half alive  
And now you want me one more time

**Jazzmine**  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Who do you think you are?

**Autumn**  
Dear, It took so long just to feel alright  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed  
'Cause you broke all your promises  
And now you're back  
You don't get to get me back

**Jazzmine  
**Who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
So don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

**All**  
And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' 'round leaving scars  
Collecting your jar of hearts  
And tearing love apart  
You're gonna catch a cold  
From the ice inside your soul  
Don't come back for me  
Don't come back at all

**Samantha:** Who do you think you are?  
**Autumn:** Who do you think you are?  
**Hailey:** Who do you think you are?

Kelly took the microphone from Gustavo. "Girls, that was very deep and beautiful."

Max yanked the microphone from Kelly's hand. "But, it's missing something."

The girls raised an eyebrow, a bit curious.

"Oh, yeah. It's not the song I told Hailey to use." Hailey smirked.

"Oops. Maybe that's the song I let Jazzmine burn this morning." Jazzmine took the ashes out of her pockets as proof.

"Well Big Time losers, what did you think?" Max glared at the four boys.

"It was actually a really good song. This might have them on the top of the charts." Logan spoke up.

Kendall nodded his head in agreement.

Carlos sighed, meeting Jazzmine's gaze again. "It was really pretty."

James nodded, looking at Hailey. The girls all smiled, excited about the song.

"Well, let's see who's in charge then." Max walked into the recording booth and grabbed Hailey's wrists.

"GET OFF HER!" Jazzmine bit the football player's arm. Angry, he raised his hand. The hand began to glow red, white, green and blue.

The girls-one by one-fainted. Logan and Kendall looked at Carlos and James. "Guys...we need to help them. No matter what, remember?"

James nodded his head, but Carlos shook his and took a step back. "My first heartache will always be the worst."

After the guys knocked Max unconscious-with their hockey sticks, of course- they carried the girls out.

Carlos noticed something when Logan was carrying Jazzmine to the break room. She was still wearing the bracelet he got her...with every charm on it.

* * *

**Carlos: *still eating popsicles* Sheesh. Make me dark!**

**Me: I wanted to see if I could pull it off.**

**James: What about me?**

**Me: You're not obsessed with how you look anymore. You realized that Hailey was the one thing that made you care about your appearence.**

**Logan: I like this chapter. It's really freakin long though.**

**Me: I know. About 6,422 words! A new record!**

**Kendall: Alright! Alright. Let's just get a good nights rest. Oh, and good luck at your Powder Puff game tomorrow.**

**Me: *hugs Kendall* Thanks!**

**Carlos: *stops eating* AHHHHHHH! BRAIN FREEZE!**

**Logan: Carlos, are you-**

**Carlos: AHHHHHHHHH! IT'S SOOOO COLD!**

**Everyone else: *face palm***

**Me: Before I forget. I'm going to have a 3 chapter christmas special instead of 2. XD**

**Keep an eye out for Chapter 22: You Make Me Feel So...**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	22. Music Sounds Better With You

Chapter 22: Music Sounds Better With U/All Over Again

**Kendall: Dude, it's been forever.**

**Me: Sorry. I had school, MPA, and slipping grades. Plus, I had writer's block for a month.**

**Logan: Well, it's nice to see you again.**

**Carlos: *hugs me* Hey! What's up?**

**Me: This story! It took me a month to come up with, so everyone better read it. And, this is you're early Christmas present!**

**BTR: MERRY EARLY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

***Flameheart2013 does not own anything reconizable except her OC's and the plot***

* * *

**_At The Palm Woods  
5pm  
Normal POV_**

Carlos sighed as he laid in his bed, thinking.

_Why would Jazzy still be wearing the charm bracelet? Does she really still like me?_

Still thinking, Carlos quietly fell asleep.

* * *

**(This is a long dream b/c it's a flashback)**  
**November 16, 2011**  
**Malibu Beach**

_Jazzmine giggled as Carlos helped her out of the car. _

_"Why won't you tell me where we're going...or at least let me see where we are." _

_Carlos smiled. "Because that'll ruin the surprise!" He lead her a few more steps foward._

_"Ok, you can take off the blindfold." Jazzmine untied the green bandana and gasped._

_The nighttime stars glittered on the blue ocean water. The sandy shore of the beach seemed to shine under the night. A picnic basket was settled under a maple tree with 2 candle holders._

_"Carlos...this is amazing." She turned around to see her boyfriend was gone. "Carlos?"_

_Jazzmine looked at the picnic spot to see that the candles were lit and that a picnic basket mysteriously appeared. She tilted her head, confused._

_"What the heck?" Carlos quietly snuck up behind the brunette, picked her up and started to spin._

_"AHH! CARLOS, PUT ME DOWN!" She yelled, laughing at the same time. Carlos stop spinning, ran a few feet foward and smiled._

_"Your wish is my command." He dropped her in the cold ocean water. She screeched from the sudden rush of cold._

_"Carlos, I'm gonna GET YOU FOR THAT!" Before the Latino could run, Jazzy pulled him by his hoodie into the icy water._

_"Man, this is cold!" Jazzy smirked and splashed him. "Now you know how I feel."_

_Carlos splashed Jazzy back, starting a small water fight._

_Once they finished, the duo dried off and sat on the picnic blanket and quietly began to eat._

**_(5 minutes later)_**

_Jazzy noticed Carlos staring at her and blushed._

_"Whatch'a staring at, Carlos?" The Latino looked deep into the brunette's chocolate brown eyes. _

_"Just the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Jazzmine looked down at her feet, blushing._

_"Also, I got you 2 small surprises." Carlos pulled out a white box to reveal a dozen..._

_"Chocolate strawberries? How'd you know?" Carlos smiled._

_"I remember you stealing them one by one from Mama Knight whenever she made them...when we were kids, anyway." Jazzmine blushed harder, knowing she was caught from her old "thiefing" days._

_(One box of chocolate strawberries later)_

_Jazzy giggled as she finished her last strawberry, which Carlos kindly fed her._

_"I definitely think you were right. That strawberry was the best." Carlos helped Jazzy up when suddenly she tripped on the picnic basket, causing her to push them onto the base of the maple tree._

_"Sorry. I don't know why I'm really clumsy lately." Jazzy tried to lift herself off Carlos, but the Latino grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back._

_He chuckled and leaned closer. "I don't mind. You're cuter when you're clumsy." Jazzmine looked at the ground again._

_Carlos lifted her head up and kissed her._

* * *

"CARLOS, WAKE UP!" The Latino snapped awake, groaning.

"What do you want, Kendall?" Carlos recognized the blond's voice.

"Well, it's Fish Stick Friday. But if you don't want any, then I'll-" Kendall watched as Carlos flew out of his room and sat at the table.

* * *

**Later that evening**

Jazzmine's POV/ **Carlos' POV**

"So, when are you and Carlos getting back together?" I coughed up my soda and glared at Samantha, my cheeks turning a bright pink.

"Who said we're getting back together?" I put my soda down, not wanting to choke again.

"You just did." I threw a fish stick at the blue-highlighted brunette. "Shut up, Sam."

Autumn sighed. "Look, it's obvious you still _really _like him. Just get back together with him."

"And what if we get in another fight? I can't handle any more heartbreaks...even if I only went through one." I sighed, stirring my cherry Coca Cola.

**"Carlos, I know it doesn't seem easy, but it's really easy to see what your blind to." I gave Logan a very confused look.**

**"Umm...huh?" Logan rolled his eyes. "I mean it's obvious that you're in love with her!"**

**I dropped my tater tot. "Love? I just went through a heartbreak! There's no way I'm in love!"**

**"Well it's crystal clear that you are 'cause all you think about is her."**

I rolled my eyes. "I'm gonna set you on fire in your sleep one of these days Sam."

"Can't. Kinda made of water! You can't set me on fire." Sam gloated.

"But, I can set your clothes on fire." I smirked.

Hailey shook her head. "Tsk tsk. Denial is always before acceptance."

**"James, just this morning, you denied being in love with Hailey!" I snapped.**

**"Ok, ok Carlos. You don't have to admit it. But you're gonna have to tell her sometime." I banged my head on the table.**

**"If I do, will you all leave me alone?" James, Kendall and Logan smiled.**

**"YES!"**

I shook my head, growling at myself. "Fine! Since you people are so nosy. I've gotta get new friends."

Sam smiled. "You never have and you never will."

I threw at least 8 tater tots at her.

* * *

**Normal POV**  
**Apartment 2K**  
**The next morning**

Jazzmine yawned as she stretched in her bed, knocking KJ* onto the carpeted floor.

She rubbed her eyes and picked up the little bear. "Whatch'a doing on the floor, huh KJ?"

She glanced at the clock; the numbers 7:01 appeared in red lights.

"Huh...I must have been real tired. But, Sam usually wakes me up around 6." The brunette looked at the bed across the room to notice a person sleeping in it.

She quietly moved the covers to reveal a sleeping Samantha. "Sammy, wake up. We got rehearsal today." The brunette shook her taller friend.

Jazzmine got worried when Sam didn't wake up. Sam wasn't that deep a sleeper. I yanked off the covers to see _blood._

"HAILEY! AUTUMN! SAMMY CUT HERSELF IN HER SLEEP! HURRY!"

* * *

**Logan's POV**

I yawned as my phone played "My Heart's A Stereo" loudly. Only half awake, I answered the call.

Hello?

**Logan, thank god you're up!**

Jazz, I was asleep. Why'd you wake me up?

**It's Sammy! She-e was b-bleeding and unconscious w-when I w-woke up! I d-don't k-know w-why!**

My heart stopped and I couldn't find my voice to speak. I could hear sirens in the distance and the sound seemed to be getting louder.

"Ok, get Sam to the hospital. We'll meet you over there as soon as we can." Jazzmine sniffled.

**"O-Ok, bye L-Logie."** I hung up the phone and shook Carlos awake.

"W-Wha? Logan, it's..." the Latino rubbed his eyes and glanced at the clock "7 in the morning!"

"Get dressed. Something happened to Sam and she's being taken to the hospital. Wake up James and Kendall as well." Carlos looked at me, concern written on his face.

"Is Jazzy ok...and are you crying?" I wiped the tear tracks off my cheeks. "She sounds scared and...yes, I'm crying."

Carlos patted my shoulder. "You know she'll be ok."

* * *

**Normal POV**  
**St. John's Hospital**

Jazzmine sobbed softly on Hailey's shoulder as the members of BTR walked into the hospital lobby.

Carlos felt tears come to his own eyes as he glanced at the crying brunette. Logan walked over to his sister.

"Hey sis. Is she...okay?" Jazzmine seemed to cry harder.

"I d-don't k-know! T-The doctors *hiccup* w-won't tell m-me anything a-and there was *hiccup* s-so m-much b-b-blood." Logan pulled his sister into a hug as Carlos patted her back.

Doctor Schmidt came out, looking through Sam's file. He glanced at the 7 teens before sighing.

"You're all here for Samantha Gray, correct?" Logan nodded his head.

Dr. Schmidt sighed. "Well, this cut was no accident. She lost 1 pint of blood and we also found pieces of glass in the wound."

Jazzmine seemed to cry harder as Carlos pulled her into a hug. Hailey snuggled under James' bear hug and Autumn ran to the bathroom at the word "blood."

"The cut was only 2 inches, but Samantha seems to have a level 2 hemophilia. It's more severe than Logan's case, which is level one."

Logan pondered in his thoughts for a minute. "She can lose blood twice as fast as I can! That's not good."

The doctor looked at the paperwork. "She'll need a blood transfusion. But, her blood type is AB negative and it's very rare. Only few people have it."

Jazzy wiped her tears and remembered something from a hockey incident. "I t-think...Kendall has that b-blood type."

The girls looked at the blond hockey player, their eyes begging for help.

* * *

**Kendall's POV (THIS WAS HARD!)**

I looked at my friends, who were practically begging me for help in their eyes.

James, Logan and Carlos gave me a look of concern.

I had to be strong, but needles always freaked me out.

I felt a shiver down my spine even at the thought of needles.

"Mr. Knight?" I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Dr. Schmidt. "Would you be willing to donate some blood for Sam? She's still losing some blood, but all we need is a pint."

I took a deep breath and nodded my head. Then I felt three pairs of arms hugging me. I looked to see Jazzy, Hailey and Autumn.

"Thanks Kendall." Hailey yelled.

Jazzy just smiled quietly; she looked to scared and worried to say anything.

Autumn held my hand. "Needles freak you out?" I looked at her in shock.

"Wait...I never told you that." She smiled her cute smile at me.

"My little brother was scared of needles too. He looked just as pale as you did even at the thought." I blushed slightly.

**Autumn's POV**

"Mr. Knight. If you will follow me, we'll get the blood Sam needs quicker than you can say needle." Kendall held my hand a little tighter.

I quietly growled at the doctor.

As Dr Schmidt was preparing for the blood removal (getting a needle and a pint-sized bag) I played with the bracelet on my wrist.

"What up? You seem...quieter than usual." I looked up at Kendall.

"Just worried about Sam, that's all." Kendall smiled. I glanced at his arm, which Dr Schmidt quietly and quickly put the needle in a minute ago.

"Autumn?" I glanced back at the blond hockey player.

"Yeah?" Kendall leaned in and kissed me, catching me by surprise.

"Alright, Kendall. You're all done and you're free to go." I pulled away and looked at Dr Schmidt, who was holding a bag filled with blood.

I blushed, my face turning pink with embarrassment. "T-Thanks."

* * *

**Later that evening**  
**Normal POV**

"Well, Sam's gonna be okay thanks to Kendall's generous donation. But, she will have to stay for a few days." Logan looked up at the doctor.

"How long is a few days?" The doctor checked his clipboard.

"About 3-4 days. I'm also here to tell you that visiting hours are over and that you are required to leave. Now, I know you all want to stay here for Samantha, but only two people can stay overnight."

The 6 teens looked at Carlos, who had Jazzmine sleeping on his lap.

"I say we should let Carlos and Jazzy stay. Jazzy is Sam's sister, after all." James suggested.

Carlos yawned. "But what about Logan? He's Sam's girlfriend and Jazzy..." He looked at the sleeping brunette. "She wouldn't want me to stay here with her."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Would she be sleeping on you if she didn't want you? Besides, I gotta go home and study for Harvard."

**Logan is trying to get into Harvard! Yay :D**

Carlos groaned. "Okay, okay. I'll stay."

**Once everyone (except Carlos & Jazzy) left, Jazzmine began to wake up.**

"Where is everyone?" The brunette yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"Back at the Palm Woods. You had fallen asleep and the doctor said that two people could stay here overnight. So, it was decided that we would stay." Jazzmine avoided Carlos' gaze.

"So, how's Sammy?" Carlos sighed.

"She'll live. She can go home tomorrow with you." Jazzy played with her hands, nervous.

"Jazz, I...I didn't know that Max kissed you. I'm really sorry I didn't believe you." Carlos looked into Jazzy's chocolate brown eyes.

"Car, it's okay. What's done is done. You broke up with me, so it's over." Jazzy sighed, looking at her feet.

Carlos met Jazzy's gaze and kissed her. She tried to pull away, but he wrapped his hands around her waist, only pulling her closer.

Jazzy gave in and kissed the Latino back before pullling away. "umm..."

_Even when we're broken up, he can still take my breath away._

"Car, I...I...umm...I gotta run to the bathroom." Jazzy slipped out of Carlos' grip and ran into the direction of the bathroom.

Carlos ran a hand through his hair. "What the hell did I just do? Why did I kiss her?"

_Because everything soumds better with her around _

Carlos groaned at his conscious, then a lightbulb shined over his head.

"Music sounds better with...you." Carlos grabbed a spare notebook and began writing down lyrics.

* * *

**Next Morning**  
**7am; Apartment 2J**

Logan sat on the couch, looking from his phone to his book, nervous.

_I really hope she'll be okay. I haven't heard anything._

"Logan, will you relax? Sam will be okay." The genius looked up to see James walking out of his room.

"Jazzy hasn't called all morning. What about you and Hailey?" James groaned and sat on the couch.

"This might sound weird since I broke up with her, but I think I'm falling in love with her all over again." Logan shot up.

"Wait...say that again. That sounds really good." He grabbed a notebook.

"I think I'm falling in love all over again...for the first time and I know that it feels right." James sang while Logan scribbled the lyrics.

The front door opened to reveal Carlos and Kendall, who had picked up Sam from the hospital.

"Guys, I got an idea!" Carlos ran over and sat next to James on the couch.

"Please tell me it doesn't involve any kind of smoothie." Logan groaned. Carlos shook his head as Kendall sat next to Logan.

"No! I got an idea for a song last night. I called it...umm...Music Sounds Better With U!" Carlos' eyes brightened.

"Logan had an idea too. But, we didn't-

Logan cut James off. "It's called "All Over Again."

Kendall smiled. "Guys, I think it's time that Carlos and James get their girlfriends back."

* * *

**8:30pm**

Sam groaned, gripping her side. "It freakin hurts!"

Jazzy rolled her eyes, grabbing Sam's painkillers. "I told you that the doctor said to take it every 4 hours. You skipped it 4 hours ago."

Sam groaned, taking the painkillers and washing it down with ginger ale.

Autumn walked out of her room, reading her cell. "Guys. I just got a text from Kendall. He wants all of us to go to the ballroom for something."

Hailey sighed. "He picks now, after Sammy took her pain medication. Aye. Alright, let's go."

* * *

**9pm**

Jazzy sighed, leading the way to the ballroom. She wore a plain pink t-shirt with a neon green jacket, blue jeans, pink sneakers and her "Mickey Mouse" fedora.

Hailey followed right behind. She wore a blue tank top with a jeans jacket, blue jeans and dark blue sneakers.

Autumn followed behind, helping Sammy up on her feet. (She'a a little dizzy)  
Autumn wore a red "Evanescene" t-shirt with light blue jeans and red sneakers and a red beanie.

Sammy wore a purple "Crazy Is My Middle Name" t-shirt with light blue jeans and light purple sneakers.

Once they reached the ballroom, the girls gasped in awe. The room was decorated with white lights and a stage. There was 2 small tables with four chairs each.

Sam and Jazzy sat on one table while Autumn and Hail sat at another table.

The lights suddenly dimmed down and the four members of BTR walked onto the stage.

"Hi. We wrote a couple songs for you girls and...we want you to hear them." The beat started as Kendall backed away to the middle of the stage.

_[Logan:]_  
Better with you,  
Better with you, yeah...

_[James:]_  
I try to write this down  
The words just don't come out  
It's hard to say how you feel  
Been down the longest road  
Said yes when I meant no  
I lost control of the wheel

_[Logan:]_  
Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

_[Carlos:]_  
No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love  
Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_[Kendall:]_  
I used to think that love  
Was something fools made up  
Cause all I knew was heart break  
Woah I couldn't help myself,  
Let this heart go through hell  
There only so much a heart can take

_[Logan:]_  
Cause you know that  
Things get so bad,  
You've got my back  
Make me wanna sing,  
And girl I'm singing about you

_[Carlos:]_  
No sweeter sound  
Than what I've found  
No perfect love  
Could be more perfect than ours

_[All:]_  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you

_[Carlos:]_  
Every song  
Every rhyme  
Every word is better with you  
Everyday (Everyday)  
All of the time (All of the time)  
Every day  
Music sounds better with you.

_[Mann:]_  
She's my music enhancer  
When the music plays, she's my dancer  
When I'm around her everything's faster  
Every question I have, she's the answer  
I'm head over heels  
Can't explain it, it's so surreal  
When I'm around you, baby, you make me feel like

_[All:]_  
Everything's better with you  
Ooh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, Baby  
It feels right, it feels right  
Everything's better with you  
Oh baby it feels like, it feels like  
The music sounds better with you, Baby  
It feels right it feels right,  
Everything's better with you  
Music sounds better with you _[x2]_

The girls stood up and clapped, cheering for the 4 guys. Suddenly, the room went dark and the beat for "All Over Again" began. The lights dimmed on to reveal that thr four pop singers were gone.

**The girls were shocked. "Where'd they go?" Jazzmine asked.**

James: (Yeah yeah, oh yeah)

**James took Hailey's hand, led her to the middle of the room and began to dance with her.**  
**Kendall followed suit with Autumn.**

Kendall:  
I still got that same look that sets me off.  
Can't say it, just something about you.  
I got these feelings to let it show cause I wouldn't let you go.  
I shouldn't of let you go.  
You asked me for closure before and girl I told you it's over, it's over,  
It's not over.  
So here we go again.

**Sam giggled as Logan began to dance with her. Carlos held his hand out to Jazzy. She bit her lip, nervous. She grabbed his hand and giggled as he led her to the dance floor.**

All:  
It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
Tonight.

James:  
I know I tried to not face the truth, but no one can touch me like you do.  
Your love is static, it pulls me in like a song when it first begins, I  
Just don't want to let this end (No)

Logan:  
You're kissing me over and you are my controller.  
I told ya, I told ya, I'm ready to go again (Yeah)

All:  
It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
Tonight.

Logan:  
Baby there's something that you did to hold me on.  
Baby there's something that just keeps me from moving on.

Carlos:  
The moment I see you, I know it's going to be you, I got this figured out.  
(Ooh)

All:  
It's like I'm falling in love all over again.  
For the first time and I know that it feels right.  
I think I'm falling in love all over again.  
Love at first sight, do you know how I feel to the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
To the left, left, left.  
On the right, right, right.  
In the back, back, back  
On the side, side, side.  
Tonight.

(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again)  
(Ay, ay, ay, ay. All over again, all over again oh yeah)

(Over again, ooh)  
(Over again, over again)  
(Oh yeah, over again)

The music ended and the three girls began to laugh with the 3 boys.

Sam realized something. "Umm...have you guys seen Jazzy?" She heard a giggle and turned around.

"Awww! That's so cute!" The 6 teens turned around to see Jazzy and Carlos kissing.

"Looks like their back together!" Carlos pulled away at the sound of Logan's voice and blushed, along with Jazzy.

Suddenly, the door burst open to reveal a red-faced Max. "THERE YOU ARE HAILEY! I TOLD YOU NOT TO HANG OUT WITH THESE 4 LOSERS!" He slapped Hailey across the face, causing her to fall.

James punched Max in the nose, breaking it. "KEEP YOUR DIRTY HANDS OFF HER!"

Autumn fell from the scare, landing on her Blackberry and accidentally calling a certain number.

Hailey snuck over to her friends right before Max punched James in the gut, then his face, knocking the brunette boy unconscious.

"JAMES!" Hailey yelled, Jazzy and Autumn grabbing her wrists before she could try to kill Max as he grabbed an uncounscious.

"I'll make a deal with you. I'll leave you and your little friends alone _if _I get a little...something from you and Jazzy." Hailey shivered while Jazzy's face went pale.

"What does he want?" Carlos asked his girlfriend.

"H-He w-wants t-to..." Jazzy shivered and hid her face in Carlos' shirt. Carlos' eyes grew wide in realization as he held Jazzy tightly.

Hailey gulped, looking at her friends. "Umm...I..."

"Tick tock Hailey. Unless you want James to die. And don't any of you think about using your powers or I will kill him." He pulled out a knife and placed it on James' neck.

The door broke down and the police ran into the room. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP!"

Before Max could slice James' neck, Jazzmine and Sam held their hands together and used their powers (fire and water) to trap Max in the earth.

"Maximus Henderson, you are under arrest for attempted murder and attempted sexual battery. Anything you say can and will be held against you." Officer Darter arrested Max, pulled him out of the rock and took him away.

"How'd they even..." Autumn took out her cell phone to see that she had butt-called 911. She blushed. "Oops."

* * *

**Apartment 2J**

James groaned as Hailey placed a frozen stake over his black eye. "Sorry Jamie. I didn't know he was coming."

James smiled and kissed Hailey. "It's ok. Just go and hang out with your friends. I'll be ok."

Hailey blushed as she went to talk to her friends.

"So, will James be ok?" Autumn asked. "Yep. He'll live." Hailey sat down.

Jazzy was zoning out while looking at Carlos. "JAZZ!" Sam yelled, waking the twin sister.

"Huh...yeah?" The other 3 girls smirked. "YOU'RE IN LOVE!"

Jazzmine's cheeks turned rose red. "Since you won't _ever _leave me alone about it, I'll admit it. Yes, I'm in love with Carlos and no, you can't tell him. I'll tell him eventually."

* * *

**Logan & Carlos' Room  
Apartment 2J**

Logan and Carlos just stared at each other, oddly quiet between the two friends.

"So, you wanted to talk to me about Jazzmine?" Logan looked at his best friend.

"Yea. Carlos, I know you're my best friend and I can trust you, but I'm a little concern about you dating Jazzy, She's my little sister, and I don't want her to have another broken heart."

Carlos sighed. "I know, but that heartbreak was because I didn't listen to her side of the story...or believe her. I promise to absolutely trust her and never _ever _break her heart again.

Logan smiled. "Good. But, if you do, I'm not afraid to bite your head off."

As Logan left the room, Carlos shivered. _I really hope he doesn't do that._

* * *

**Me: Well, I hope you enjoyed the story. Also, I lied about spmething in the last chapter. There is no way I'll be able to finish this story and start the sequal by Dec 26. **

**I'm going to update once a month. If I don't, that means I have writers block.**

**So, keep an eye out for Chapter 23 and have a Merry Christmas!**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	23. Christmas Is Coming

**Me: Hey! Happy 2012! Sorry I rushed on the last chapter. I meant to tell you that my Chicago tirp was soooo much fun. A week with about 80 other band kids plus junk food equals crazy!**

**Kendall: You enjoying the new year?**

**Me: No! It's exam week and I'm freaking OUT!**

**Carlos: Then why don't you skip them?**

**Me: Because it's a HUGE part of my semester grade!**

**Logan: Flameheart, relax. You'll get through it.**

**Me: *breaths deeply***

**James: Enjoy this story while Flameheart tries to relax.**

* * *

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY PLOT, OC'S AND ALL MY CHRISTMAS PRESENTS._**

**I wish I did get BTR for christmas, but my wish did not come true.**

* * *

**Chapter 23: Christmas Is Coming  
****December 16, 2011****  
****Palm Woods  
2pm**

It was the week before Christmas and all through Los Angeles, people were bustling for Christmas sales.

But in the apartment of The Four Elements, the sounds of wrapping paper and season's music filled the room. The apartment was decorated with multi-colored lights and fake reindeer and a beautiful Christmas tree.

The four girls were sitting in the middle of the living room. Quickly, yet quietly, wrapping the gifts for their friends.

"So, what'd you get Kendall?" Samantha asked a focused Autumn.

Autumn smiled. "It's nothing special; just an autographed Minnesota Wild jersey with his lucky number, 6."

Jazzmine coughed up her hot chocolate, almost choking. "What do you mean nothing special? Number 6 is Jack Dawnson's jersey! How did you get that?"

Autumn rolled her eyes, wrapping the jersey in a candy cane wrapping paper. "My uncle's daughter's husband is the co-coach for Minnesota Wild, remember?"

Hailey sighed, wrapping a small box in Santa-covered wrapping paper. "I got James some cologne from Cuda called "Cuda: Heat." I hope he likes it because it sold out the first day."

Sam giggled. "He'll probably love it since he loves Cuda products just as much as he loves you. But, since we're on the gift subject, I got Logan a brand new state of the art microscope. It was expensive, I'll admit, but I think it was worth every penny."

The girls looked at Jazzy, who was quietly wrapping her brother's present. "Jazz, what'd you get Carlos?"

Jazzy sighed. "I didn't get him anything yet. I don't know what to get him."

Hailey opened her mouth to be interrupted by her Blackberry singing "All I Want For Christmas."

**(James**/Hailey)

The blond grabbed her phone. "Hello?"

**Hey Hails. How's my girl?**

Hey Jamie, I'm good. So, what's up?

**We're at Rocque Records and we need a little help with the decorations. Care to join?**

Sure! Sounds like fun! We'll be there soon. Bye Jamie.

**Bye Hails. See ya soon.**

Hailey hung up the phone and looked at her friends. "We just got invited to Rocque Records for a little Christmas decorating. You guys in?"

Jazzmine pondered in thought. "Aight, I'm in for some Christmas spirit. Maybe I can figure out what to get Carlos!"

Sam smiled and looked at Autumn, who placed the bow on James' present. "We're in."

* * *

**Rocque Records**

The girls walked into the office, singing "Jingle Bells." The record studio was filled with boxes of old Christmas decorations.

The faint sound of music could be heard.

"Is Gustavo recording something or is it your iPhone again?" Autumn asked Jazzmine.

"It's coming from down the hall, so I guess its Gustavo and the guys."

Kendall:  
I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
But I can't stop staring at your face  
I should be playing in the winter snow  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe

The girls followed the beat into the recording room to see the members of BTR singing a song. The boys, Gustavo and Kelly didn't see or hear the girls walk in.

_It must be a new song for Christmas. _Jazzmine thought to herself.  
"Guys, I got an idea. Grab those sparkly Christmas tree boas and follow my lead." Hailey smirked. The other girls nodded.

Carlos:  
Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh  
Oh, oh, ohhh

"Good job dogs; now, from the top." The girls snuck into the recording booth and grabbed one of the boys with a Christmas boa.

"GOTCHA!" They laughed.

Logan looked worried. "Umm...you didn't hear the song, right?"

Sam thought for a minute. "Just the last verse—I think— but not much."

Jazzy raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Well, we should get to decorating since you guys are here." James opened the door and walked into the hallway.

(10 Minutes Later)

The recording studio was filled with candy canes, tree ornaments, and stockings as the teens tried to hang the candy on the walls.

Autumn looked through the ornaments to find a small mistletoe. Giggling quietly, she snuck behind 2 people and tied it right above their heads.

Hailey's POV

I laughed with the others as I watched Carlos get tangled in Christmas lights.

He jumped up on his feet. "I got an idea! Jazz, plug this into the wall."

Jazzy looked concerned, holding her Flip Camera. "Are you sure? I think you can get electrocuted from this."

Carlos nodded his head. "Of course I'm sure! Have I ever been wrong?"

"Well..." "Don't answer that." Carlos cut Logan off.

Jazzy plugged the cord in. We were all in shock to see that Carlos was glowing, and not getting his circuits fried.

Autumn was looking right above my head and started to laugh. I raised an eyebrow

"What's wrong with you?" Sam followed Autumn's gaze and smiled.

"Aww, it's our first mistletoe kiss; so cute!" I looked above my head to see a little mistletoe. I looked next to me and saw James, staring right back at me.

"Kiss! I wanna put this on the website!" Jazzy yelled, turning her camera.

I blushed, avoiding James' gaze. "I don't know."

James looked in my eyes, his hazel ones practically hypnotizing me. He leaned a bit closer before our lips met.

* * *

Normal POV

Logan smiled and placed his arm around Sam's shoulder.

Autumn rolled her eyes. "Ok, now I'm bothered. Can someone stop them please?"

Suddenly, a purple sticky substance covered the couple under the mistletoe.

James jumped back. "My hair! Who did this and…what is this?"

Hailey looked at Jazzmine, who had a slushie cup in her hand. The brunette quickly hid it behind her back, smiling.

"It's a slushie. I think I know _who idid this_, and she's gonna pay for it!" Jazzy ran off with Hailey following her.

"Umm…can someone help me please?" Carlos asked as he tried to untangle himself from the Christmas lights.

* * *

**7pm**

Logan stared at the laptop, clicking his mouse a few times.

Kendall walked behind him, sighing. "Do we have enough?"

Logan smiled. "Yep; it's a good thing I convinced James not to buy that new Cuda man spray thing, or we'd be 50 bucks short."

"So, order them before they're gone." Logan clicked the order button.

**_Processing…Processing…Order Complete!_**

Carlos burst into the living room and stopped at Kendall and Logan. "Did you get them?"

Kendall smiled. "We got them."

* * *

**December 19, 2011**  
**3am**

The girls packed some last-minute stuff into their carry-on bags.

Jazzy ran out of the bathroom with her glasses on. "Has anyone seen my contacts? I can't find them."

Sam rubbed the back of her neck. "I had to throw them out. Doctor's orders, remember?"

Jazzmine had gone to the doctor 2 days ago because her contacts had almost completely dried out in her eyes. Luckily, the doctor managed to remove the contacts without damaging her eye.

Jazzy groaned, cleaning her glasses on her shirt. "Well, I'm pretty much packed and ready to go to Florida."

Hailey looked at her clothes. "Why did we have to pack heavy clothes, again?"

Autumn looked through her phone. "Mom said the weather's been oddly strange in Florida. It's hitting 12 degrees by the time we get there. Said it won't warm up 'til early March."

Someone knocked on the door. Jazzy got up and opened the door.

"Hey guys. Where you headed so early?" She asked as she let the 4 boys in the apartment.

"Minnesota for the holidays. What about you?" Logan hugged his sister.

"Florida." The guys smirked at each other, causing Jazzy to raise her eyebrow.

"THE GUYS ARE HERE." Jazzy yelled. Sam, Autumn and Hailey walked out of their bedrooms.

"Hey guys. What's up?" The guys smiled at each other.

"Since we're leaving for Minnesota in an hour, we decided to give you your Christmas present early."

Kendall handed an envelope to Autumn while Logan gave an envelope to Samantha.  
James gave an envelope to Hailey while Carlos handed an envelope to Jazzmine.

Sam opened her envelope and took out the ticket. "A one way first class ticket to Minnesota? Guys, that's really sweet, but we're going to Florida today."

Logan blushed. "Actually, you're not. We called you're parents and they said it was okay. That's why Autumn's mom sent her a text about the "odd" weather. So you'd pack for the Minnesota weather."

Jazzy's jaw dropped. "Oh my gosh! I can't go to Minnesota! What if mom and dad don't recognize me? What if no one recognizes me?"

Carlos grabbed Jazzy's wrist. "Calm down. I think your own parents will recognize you. And, cute glasses by the way."

Jazzy blushed while the other girls looked at each other.

They all eyed their boyfriends, glares in their eyes. "We don't appreciate you guys lying to us."

The boys began to get nervous.

"But, it'll be nice to see your hometown and where Jazzy came from. So, we'll come."

"YES!" The guys celebrated while the girls grabbed their suitcases.

Jazzy realized something. "Umm…what time does our flight leave?"

Logan pondered in thought. "About 4:45." Carlos glanced at his watch.

"Umm…it's 3:30." Everyone's eyes grew wide as they grabbed their bags and headed to the limo waiting outside.

* * *

**On Flight 2013**  
**Jazzmine's POV**

I looked out the window at the dark clouds below the plane. We were a few minutes away from Minnesota and I felt like I was gonna be sick.

Everyone else had fallen asleep, but I fell asleep 3 hours ago, so I can't fall back asleep.

Suddenly, I felt my stomach churning. I unbuckled my seatbelt and ran into the bathroom.

I emptied my stomach in the airplane toilet and groaned. I guess bad nerves do make a person sick.

I puked again, and there was a knock on the door. "You ok, Jazz?" It was Logan.

"Y-Yea, bro. I'm fine. Just a bit…nauseous." I flushed the toilet, rinsed out my mouth and opened the door.

Logan looked at me "Nervous?" I nodded my head.

Logan lead me back to my seat and hugged me. "You'll be fine. Our parents are gonna recognize you. Okay?"

I nodded my head. I almost drifted to sleep until the speaker clicked on.

**"Please buckle your seatbelts, for we are decending into Minnesota."**

I held Logan's hand as the plane slowly went down.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the story. It was much easier for me to do over a month instead of 2 weeks.**

**Carlos: At least she's calm**

**Me: Thanks for helping me out with that. So, keep an eye out for my final chapter, A Minnesota Peppermint Winter**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	24. A Minnesota Peppermint Winter

******Chapter 24: A Minnesota Peppermint Winter**

**Me: I'm DONE! Yes!**

**Logan: Took ya pretty long.**

**Me: *glares at Logan* I will throw one of your textbooks at you.**

**Carlos: Wow...this took 2 years.**

**Me: Actually, a year and several months. Thank goodness it's not December of 2012.**

**Kendall: Well, you did a good job.**

**Me: Thanks!**

* * *

_**Ok, I know you don't really want to hear me rant but I HAVE to tell you this. I got to go to...*dramatic drumroll*...A BIG TIME RUSH CONCERT!**_

**_They performed at Mardi Gras at Universal Studios in Orlando, FL (I live in Apopka, FL) and I saved up my money to buy a pass to see them. IT WAS AWESOME! _**

**_Plus, it was my first concert, so YEAHH! THOSE GUYS ARE HOTTER W/O THE CAMERAS!_**

**_And I waved hi during a song (no one else had their hands up...don't know why) and Carlos waved hi back to me! AHHHHHHH! XD XD_**

**_I just had to tell you that. And I did luv their spy movie...even though I felt bad for Logan, who seemed to be bad luck's target all day._**

**So, I don't own anything besides my OC's, plot and a picture of Logan and Kendall I took from the concert on my digital camera! Enjoy the final chapter of BFTP.**

* * *

**December 19, 2011**

**Normal POV**

Logan smiled as he walked off the airplane, taking a deep breath to relax. Jazzmine followed behind, her face looking a bit pale.

"You gonna be okay?" Jazzy looked up to see her brother. She swallowed hard and nodded her head.

"I'm fine; it's just a little jet-lag." Logan held his little sister by her waist to help her keep balance.

"I guess you're still nervous about being home, huh?" Jazzy nodded.

After the other teens got off the plane, they grabbed their bags from the terminal; they took a cab to the Diamond home.

* * *

**About 5am**  
**At the Diamond Home**

As James rang the doorbell, Hailey played with her gloves, nervous.

"What if your mom doesn't like me?" James smiled.

"I think she'll like you. And I'll still date you if she doesn't." Hailey blushed.

The door opened revealing Brooke Diamond on the other side.

"James! Thank goodness you all made it safe." She hugged her son, who was flustered with embarrassment.

She pulled away and examined Hailey, along with the other girls. "And who are these lovely girls?"

James smiled and introduced each of the girls. "This is Hailey, Samantha, Autumn and Jazzmine."

"Well, come on inside and make yourselves comfortable. You all must be freezing." Brooke opened the door and invited the 8 teenagers inside.

Jazzmine pulled her hood over her head, hiding her face.

"So, where are our parents?" Carlos asked, placing his suitcase next to the staircase.

"They're all working right now. But, they'll be home soon." Logan grabbed Jazzy's hand and they walked out the door.

"Where are we going?" Jazzy asked, clearly confused.

"I gotta show you something at the house. Don't worry, it's outside." Logan answered as the twins walked towards their house.

* * *

**(About 5 minutes later)**

Logan sighed as they made it to their house. Jazzmine's eyes grew wide at the forest that was settled behind their home.

She held her brother's arm tighter, frightened.

"Why are we here?" Logan said nothing, but led Jazzmine to their bedroom window.

Under it was a small memorial; little teddy bears, worn-out candles, cards, deflated balloons and a picture of the brunette sister. Over the memorial was a sign that said R.I.P. Jazzmine Dallas Mitchell, spray-painted in red.

Jazzmine's eyes filled up with tears as she hiccupped quietly. "H-How long has this been here?"

Logan sighed, picking up the lily flower he left for her. "10 years; ever since you were kidnapped."

Logan handed his sister the lily flower and her old bracelet. The broken girl started to sob on her brother's shoulder.

"I wish t-this didn't h-happen. I f-feel b-bad and I-I missed everyone." The siblings sat in the middle of the memorial while Jazzmine just sobbed.

"We missed you too little sis." Logan sighed.

The sound of a car door opening was heard and what sounded like footsteps in the snow.

"Logan, honey, why are you outside in the freezing cold, and who is this?" The twins looked up to see their mother, Bethany Mitchell.

Logan smiled. "Hi mom, I was just showing Jazzy's memorial to someone."

Jazzy looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying and her nose bright red from the cold. "Mommy?"

Bethany looked at Jazzmine, her eyes growing wide. "Jazzmine?"

Jazzmine smiled slightly before her mother hugged her tightly, crying. "I've missed you so much. You both need to come inside. Quickly, before you get sick!"

Once inside, Bethany made some hot chocolate while Logan called the guys over. Jazzmine just sat quietly on the couch.

_Why do I feel like a stranger in my own home?  
__**Because you haven't been here since your 6**__**th**__** birthday.**_

Jazzmine threw a paper ball at her twin. "Stay outta my head!"

"Hmm...nah." Logan smirked.

The doorbell rang as a knock came from the door. Jazzmine got up and opened the door to see her friends.

"Wow, you're house is really pretty." Sam looked in awe.

"Well, are you guys gonna come inside or stand out there and become ice-cubes? Jazzy asked, a smile on her face.

The teens walked into the warm home, the girls shivering from the snow.

"I don't think my friends are gonna get used to the cold." Jazzy helped Hailey, Sam and Autumn by leading them to the fireplace to keep them warm.

Bethany Mitchell came out with eight cups of hot chocolate with whipped cream. She handed each of the boys and girls a warm cup.

"So, who are these very pretty girls?" Ms. Mitchell asked Logan, who was blushing.

"This is Autumn, Hailey and Samantha." Logan introduced each of the girls. "Girls, this is my mother."

Jazzmine giggled at her flustered brother. Kendall took a sip of his hot chocolate before he got an idea.

"Jazz, you remember the lake behind our old high school?" The brunette nodded, drinking her hot chocolate.

"We're headed over there later, so do you and the girls wanna come?" The girls glanced at each other.

Hailey answered. "Yea, so we can kick your butts in ice hockey again!"

Kendall stood up, almost spilling his hot chocolate. "You are SO ON!"

"What's the bet this time?" James asked. Samantha's eyes lit up with an idea.

"Losing team has to stick their tounge on a metal pole for 5 minutes. No if's and's or but's." Logan shook Sam's hand.

"It's a bet. Now, let's go." As the eight teens finished their hot chocolate and prepared to leave, Bethany smiled as she heard Logan and Jazzmine yell "Bye mom."

* * *

**(At Lake Superior)**

The sun seemed to rise perfectly over the Great Lake Superior. Most of the lake was frozen solid this year.

"Wow. I kinda forgot how pretty a winter sunrise is here." Jazzmine swooned from behind her video camera.

Suddenly, a snowball hit Jazzmine on the back of her neck. Turning off the camera, she turned around and looked at her friends, who were putting on their skates.

"Who threw the snowball?" Everyone pointed at each other. The brunette rolled her eyes and walked over, trying not to fall on her ice skates.

She picked up some snow and carefully created a snowball.

"Are you guys gonna tell me who threw the snowball or do I have to stuff snow down _all _of your pants?" Eyes growing wide, they all pointed at Logan.

Jazzmine threw the snowball at her brother, who fell back into the snow from the impact. "We gonna skate or snowball fight?"

"SKATING SNOWBALL FIGHT!" Carlos, James and Kendall yelled while Logan wiped the snow off his face.

Hailey looked at Jazzmine. "Skating snowball fight?"

"It's this thing we made up when we were five. We ended up making snowballs _while _ice skating. It was hard, but a lot of fun." Jazzmine explained to her friends.

"Boys verses Girls. The losers have to be the winners' slave for the rest of the day. Deal?" Kendall asked.

Hailey smirked and shook Kendall's hand. "Deal."

The competition began as snowballs flew from different sides of the ice rink.

* * *

**(One hour later)**

The teens fell onto the snow, exausted and worn out from the competiton. The boys had won, but they all had some fun.

After taking off their skates, the 2 bands began to walk home. **(They don't live far from the school)**

"So, since we won, you guys gotta work for us, right?" Carlos smirked as Hailey rolled her eyes.

"Yes, but no human labor kinda stuff. We got Christmas in a few days and I'm not spending it in pain." Hailey gently smacked Carlos on the back of his head.

Carlos laughed before realizing something. He placed both his hands on the top of his head to realize that his beloved helmet was gone.

"Do one of you guys have my helmet?" The teens looked at each other.

"No. I thought I saw you put- Wait. Is that it?" Samantha pointed in the direction of the road, which had a black helmet sitting right in the middle.

Carlos nodded. "Yea, but how'd it get there?"

"Maybe it rolled over there when we were taking off our skates or something." James said as he headed towards the road.

Suddenly, a speeding semi truck flew down the road and crushed the black hockey helmet into pieces. The two band members looked at the crushed helmet in pure shock.

"Umm...I think we should...head back." Kendall pulled Carlos away as the others followed behind them.

As the teens walked down Minnesota's main street, Jazzmine stopped in front of a pet store and an electronic store. Gears started turning in her head as her eyes lit up with an idea.

* * *

**Christmas Day; Mitchell Home**

The sun peeked over the cold 40 degree Minnesota weather as Logan yawned himself awake. He glanced at the clock, which read 8:43am.

As he started to fall back asleep, something started to shake him. He opened his eyes to see Jazzmine.

Logan yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked to see that his sister was dressed as if she were going outside. "Jazz, it's too early. What do you want?"

Jazzmine half yawned, still a little tired. "I gotta get Carlos his present. I would've done it earlier but everyone was constantly pounding me with questions!"

Ever since the boys' parents and hockey friends found out that Jazzmine was okay, she almost never had a moment to herself. She was constantly asked if she remembered anything (which of course, she never told) or if she was mentally okay. Today was the only day she would sorta have to herself.

Logan groaned as he sat up. "What are you getting him?"

Jazzmine rolled her eyes. "You're gonna have to come with me to find out."

* * *

_**Christmas Day Pajamas**_

**Kendall: An orange "Minnesota Wild" t-shirt and red plaid pajama pants.**

** Autumn: A white Rarity pajama set.**

**James: A plain white t-shirt and blue pajama pants.**

**Hailey: ****An orange Applejack t-shirt with blue Rainbow Dash pajama pants.**

**Carlos: A red "Pocket God" t-shirt with a black "Angry Birds" pajama pants.**

** Jazzmine: A pink Pinkie Pie pajama set, along with boot slippers.**

** Logan: A yellow "Angry Birds" t-shirt and black pajama pants.**

** Samantha: A purple Twilight Sparkle pajama set.**

* * *

**(2 Hours Later)**

Carlos snuck downstairs, careful not to wake anyone. Once near the living room, he noticed the brunette girl quietly curled up in a ball, sleeping on the couch.

He carefully walked into the kitchen closet and pulled out a neon green pet carrier. After placing the carrier under the tree, the Latino tried to sneak outof the living room, he slipped on the carpet and yelped in pain.

Jazzmine jumped up and accidentally fell on Carlos, who groaned in pain.

"Oh my gosh, I'm sorry!" The brunette sat off Carlos' stomach and helped him sit up. Then, she lightly punched his right arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" The Latino asked.

Jazzmine smirked. "For scaring the daylights outta me!"

Carlos rubbed his arm as he handed the brunette the pet carrier.

She tilted her head slightly to the right before handing Carlos a small box wrapped in candy-cane wrapping paper.

Carlos ripped the wrapping paper and opened the box to see a dark blue Kodax 14MP digital camera. "How'd you know I wanted a camera?"

Jazzy shrugged. "I saw you taking a lot of pictures with your cell-phone."

"I WIN!" Samantha yelled as she raced down the stairs, the other band members right on her tail.

"You got a head start." Hailey sighed, trying to catch her breath.

"Umm, hello?" Sam hit Hailey's forehead. "Did you forget that I was captain of the track team last year?"

Hailey rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You wouldn't stop talking about it."

Kendall smirked as he grabbed Autumn's hat and placed it on his head. "MERRY CHRISTMAS! HO HO HO!"

Carlos took a picture of the six band members with the new camera while Jazzy was laughing her head off.

"Merry Christmas, guys." Carlos smiled as Jazzy caught her breath and the other band members took a seat on the living room couches.

"What's this?" Autumn asked, picking up the carrier.

"It's Jazzmine's gift, but she didn't open it." Carlos explained as Autumn handed Jazzmine the neon green pet carrier.

"Alright, I'll open it." The brunette opened the carrier and squealed as a bright tan kitten with black stripes and a bright red bow shyly walked out into the living room.

"Aww! It's so cute! What's its name?" Autumn asked as Jazzmine picked up the kitten. She noticed the name tag. She read the name, and then started laughing.

"His name's Blaine Warbler Mitchell!" The other girls started laughing while Kendall and James looked confused. Logan and Carlos just chuckled along. **(My glee fans will probably get this.)**

"That explains the bowtie." Hailey noticed, scratching the 8 week kitten,

"Blaine Warbler?" Kendall asked the Latino.

"Jazz is really into Glee and her favorite character's name is Blaine Anderson. He's on some choir team called the Warblers, so I thought that she'd like it." Carlos explained.

Kendall raised an eyebrow "…And you know this how?"

"I watch Glee. It's not that bad." Carlos smiled.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

Hailey and Jazzmine were staring at the tv, singing along to "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" with Hailey's new Glee Karaoke 2 Wii Game while little Blaine just sat, watching the two girls and occasionally cleaning his face.

Carlos was petting his new Yorkshire Terrier, named "Stella Hummel Garcia."

Logan was examining his dog tag with his new microscope. He glanced at Jazzmine, who was wearing her new dog tag, and smiled.

James was outside having a snowball war against Autumn, Samantha and Kendall. He tackled Kendall, who threw a snowball at his new sneakers.

Kendall playfully fought back, his new red beanie somewhere behind him. Samantha and Autumn just laughed, their new friendship bracelets jingling.

* * *

**New Years' Eve; The Garcia Home**

The eight band members and their families sat around the widescreen tv as the 10 second mark lit in the New York City New Year's Eve Ball, which was slowly starting to descend.

Logan took a sip of his sparkling apple juice, relieved that the year was almost over. **(I really wanna try sparkling apple juice.)**

He glanced at his sister, who was watching the ball drop with Carlos._ I'm glad we found her._ He thought to himself._ It's been way too long living without her._

Samantha called all the band members into a small circle in the middle of the living room.

"Now that this odd year is almost over, any last minute resolutions you didn't do?" Carlos ran into kitchen. Not even a minute later, he came back with a chocolate-covered pickle.

"...Do I want to know?" Jazzmine asked, curiousity peaking at her mind.

"Yep!" Carlos said as he took a big bite out of the pickle. "This...is...AWESOME!"

Kendall suddenly remembered. "Oh yeah! Your chocolate pickle resolution!" The girls looked at him, confused.

"He swore he would eat a chocolate covered pickle during the last 10 seconds on New Years' Eve." Logan filled them in.

5

_The girls nodded in understanding before grabbing their New Years' blow-horns._

4

_Logan hugged Jazzmine. "I missed you so much and I'm really glad we found you."_

3

_Jazzmine pulled away, tears in her brown eyes. "I missed you too. All of you guys."_

2

_The 2 bands formed a group hug while Carlos set up his camera._

1

_The camera set, Carlos joined in the picture right before the flash went off._

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2012!**

The girls blew their blow-horns as 2012 officially began. Carlos grabbed Jazzmine and pulled her into the hallway.

She looked around. "...Didn't we keep cookies hidden in this hallway closet?"

Carlos nodded, a smirk on his face. "Happy New Years'."

Before she could ask, Jazzmine felt Carlos' lips on hers, and didn't hesistate to kiss him back.

A small flash went off and the couple pulled away to see Logan, holding Carlos' new camera and a huge smile on his face.

Jazzmine ran over and hugged her brother. "Happy New Years'..._Hortense._" She laughed.

Logan rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. "Happy New Years' to you too..._Lillian_."

* * *

**Me: *bangs head repeatively on laptop* THANK *bang* FREAKIN *bang* GOODNESS!**

**Carlos:...You ok, Flameheart?**

**Me: Just relieved. I had writers block for 2 whole months and then my laptop kept logging me off when I was writing this. I'm just glad it's finally over!**

**Kendall: Yeah...it's not done.**

**Me: Say wha?**

**Logan: A lot of reviewers are hoping for a sequel.**

**Me:...Oh, yeah. I forgot to mention. This is gonna be part of a "book series" called "Time Of Our Lives." And I came up with this before Elevate came out.**

**James: So...we're not done?**

**Me: You're done until December 26th. That's when the sequel, called "Twisting The Present."**

**Kendall: What about the whole "Red is Revenge" thing?**

**Me: That's gonna be the third book, so everyone accidentally got a sneak peak of something that might not come out 'til the end of 2013. And, it's got a different title. **

**Logan:...And it's called.**

**Me: Hold your horses; I'm trying to remember...Ah-HA! A Blow To Our Future. Same plot as "Red Is Revenge." **

**Carlos: *throws confetti around* It's over!**

**Me: 'til around Christmas.**

* * *

**I want to thank all of you who have taken the time to read, review, alert and favorite my story. I didn't know that it was going to take this long. But, thanks for putting up with my craziness. I'll see you guys again in December and I will miss you.**

**Oh, and if you're a Glee Fan, especially a Blaine Anderson fan, I'm posting a story over summer break (Early June). It's called "A Little 2 Optimistic" with my OC, Jazzmine Alena Anderson, who will be Blaine's year younger sister.**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


	25. Sequel is officially RELEASED

**HELLO FANS OF MY PREVIOUS WORK!**

**I have a very imprtant announcement to make.**

**The long awaited SEQUEL to Blast From The Past in now RELEASED!**

**"Blow To Our Future" is the title and I know that you have all been (im)patiently waiting.**

**It would have been here sooner, but being a HS Senior is hard. Especially if you're in marching band and your high school football team makes it all the way to the freakin' State Championships. (MY SCHOOL WON, BTW. GO ON GOOGLE AND LOOK UP "APOPKA BLUE DARTERS STATE 8A CHAPMIONS.")**

**I refuse to leave a preview of the story. Just read it :)**

***Flameheart2013 Approved***


End file.
